EL PRINCIPIO DEL CAOS: TERCERA PARTE
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: SERIE QUE CONSTA DE 4 PARTES, 100% YAOI, CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS


**TERCERA PARTE DE LA SERIE:**

 **EL PRINCIPIO DEL CAOS, TERCERA PARTE:**

 **IZAZI KIRYUU,**

 **PREPARANDO EL FUTURO.**

 **.**

.

.

 **SINOPSIS:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

DESPUES DE QUE UNDERTAKER ENVIARA A ZERO A SU EPOCA, PASARON MUCHAS COSAS ENTRE ELLAS QUE CIEL VIERA CUMPLIDA SU VENGANZA, SIN EMBARGO CON EL PASO DE LAS SEMANAS CIEL SE PREGUNTABA EL PORQUE SEBASTIAN AUN NO LO HABIA DEBORADO PERO TAMBIEN ALGO QUE HABIA NOTADO ERA LA FORMA EN LA CUAL LE TRATABA Y SU RESPUESTA SE VERIA REFLEJADA EL MISMO DIA QUE LE HICIERA LA PREGUNTA A SU DEMONIO.

GRELL TENDRA QUE CONTARLES SU PASADO ASI COMO LA DECISIÓN QUE LO LLEVO A QUITARSE LA VIDA Y CONVERTIRSE EN SHINIGAMI, ES AHÍ DONDE LES HABLARA DE IZAZI KIRYUU, UNA ANTIGUA AMIGA QUE UN DIA TUVO UNA VISION, MISMA VISION QUE GRELL VIO, PERO QUE HABIA OLVIDADO HASTA EL DIA DE VOLVER A VER A ZERO KIRYUU.

AHORA NUESTROS PERSONAJES TENDRAN QUE IR A BUSCAR A CIERTOS DEMONIOS Y AUN YOKAI PARA DAR COMIENZO AL PLAN QUE LLEVARAN AL CABO PARA EVITAR SU DESTRUCCION, DE IGUAL FORMA TENDRAN QUE IR CON LA BRUJA DE LAS DIMENSIONES YUKO ICHICHARA PARA QUE LES DEJE VIAJAR AL FUTURO Y MODIFICAR ALGUNOS SUCESOS PARA SALVAR EL FUTURO Y EVITAR LA EXTINCION DE TODAS LAS RAZAS

GRELL SE ENTERARA TAMBIEN QUE SU AMIGA IZAZI LE DEJO ALGUNAS PISTAS QUE LES AYUDARAN EN ESTA TAREA LA CUAL DEBERAN LLEVAR ACABO DE ACUERDO A LO QUE LA BRUJA DE LAS DIMENSIONES LES INDIQUE, Y SOBRE TODO SABRA POR FIN A QUIEN LE PERTENECE EL ALMA QUE LE PROMETIO A SEBASTIAN A CAMBIO DE QUE CIEL SE CONVIERTA EN DEMONIO

ALIANZAS, AMISTADES NUEVAS Y PELIGROS SERAN LOS QUE LOS GUIEN A SU UNICA MISION… PREPARAR EL MAYOR EJERCITO QUE AYUDARA A ZERO KIRYUU Y A SEBASTIAN MICHAELLIS A VENCER A ¿…..?

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 1**

" **CONTANDO EL PASADO PASADO"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zero: ¿tú? Pe... Pero ¿cómo?

Grell: te lo dije no… que nos volveríamos a ver y te contaría todo Zero-chan

Zero: ¿qué paso con?

Grell: todo a su tiempo… ahora es urgente que abras este portal Zero-kun, pero… debes saber que los aliados que llegaran son necesarios para esta guerra, yo te diré todo y espero lo sepas comprender, al igual que tu Kaname, Zero vierte sangre en tu espada y esta clávala en el suelo ella se encargara de todo

Kaname no sabía a qué se refería Grell, pero Zero decidió esperar y ver qué pasaba, hizo lo que le pidió y una gran ráfaga de luz partió ambas puertas dejándolas caer y de una podían verse 8 figuras las cuales aún no reconocían por el polvo pero de la otra vieron salir a 3 personas a las cuales no creían estar viendo

Para Kaname esto debía ser una broma y para Zero una pesadilla… sin embargo no podía evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas ante la persona que tenía al frente

Zero: mi… imposible… ICHIRU

Ichiru: Zero… Zero… hermano

Ambos gemelos salieron corriendo hasta encontrarse en un mutuo abrazo, ambos lloraban y se abrazaban más fuerte, esperando que no fuera un sueño y que al despertar no se tuvieran frente a frente

Kaname: Ri.. Rido Kuran… Shi… Shizuka Hio… ustedes están muertos… yo mate a Shizuka y Zero a Rido

Las palabras de Kaname resonaron en la voz de Zero y al levantar su vista pudo ver a Shizuka y a Rido…. Vivos…

Kaname iba a atacar a su Tío pero Alucard lo detuvo

Rido: vaya recibimiento sobrino… pero mejor tranquilízate, no hemos regresado como rivales, sino como aliados al igual que Shizuka

…: Es verdad, después de que Zero se marchó, un año después tuvimos que comenzar a hacer nuestros movimientos… y ahora es tiempo de que sepan toda la verdad

Zero reconocía esa voz, ambos gemelos se levantaron e Ichiru volteo a su hermano dándole una hermosa sonrisa, ahí estaba el… había cumplido su promesa… Zero salió corriendo a arrojarse a esos brazos

Zero: cumpliste tu promesa, debió ser muy duro para ti

Sebastián: lo fue, pero valió la pena para estar a tu lado mi amor

Sebastián beso de forma dulce y a la vez desesperada a Zero, después muchos siglos para Sebastián pero para Zero unos cuantos dias, todos estaban desconcertados pero ya habría tiempo para las explicaciones, pero ciertas voces llamaron la atención de Zero

…: ciento interrumpir tan emotivo reencuentro pero nosotros tambien existimos mamá, no solo existe ese demonio

Todos: ¿mamá?

Zero se separó de Sebastián y ante sus ojos estaban Maylene, Finny, Snake, Bard y Agni… pero al frente su inconfundible hijo Soma y su lado un apuesto joven de mirada azulina… Ciel… ambos jóvenes se lanzaron a los tan añorados y cálidos brazos de su madre, ambos lloraban, por fin estaban con su madre después de muchos siglos y ambos no dejaban de llamarle mamá

Cross: ¡SOY ABUELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cross literalmente se había abalanzado sobre sus "nietos" y Zero fue atrapado por Sebastián, todos reían en ese momento, ya habría tiempo de explicar

Yuko: esto es muy diferente… Zero ¿algo que debas decirme? Porque si no mal recuerdo solo Sebastián debía aparecer frente a esta puerta

Mokona: Yuko no puede saberlo, es un secreto entre Zerito, Izazi y Mokona

Grell: oh qué más da Yuko, el que este aquí no modifico nada

Yuko: ¿tú lo sabias?

Grell: ya lo dijo Mokona, es un secreto del cual yo no sé nada… cierto por qué mejor no vamos adentro y les explicamos

Zero: de acuerdo, porque realmente quiero saber qué fue lo que paso

Zero se acercó a su hermano y nuevamente lo abrazo, lo tomo de la mano y todos comenzaron a seguirlo, Alucard llevaba a un Kaname como costal de papas para evitar que mate a su tío, el cual solo lo miraba de forma burlona por como lo llevaban y Shizuka sonreía por ver a su pequeño Ichiru sonreír, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo duro que fue para Ichiru estar lejos de Zero

Grell: bien… es tiempo de aclarar todo, ahora sabrán por que Rido Kuran, Shizuka Hio e Ichiru Kiryuu están vivos, todo sera revelado ahora, bien todo comenzó….

… **.…POR GRELL….**

Había pasado un año desde que Undertaker había regresado al futuro a Zero, sin embargo en ese tiempo Sebastián le había extrañado y lo seguiría haciendo, pero sabía de alguna forma que en un tiempo volvería a encontrar a su joven amado, en ese tiempo Grell no dijo nada de lo ocurrido, sin embargo tanto el como Undertaker habían salido o salían frecuentemente al parecer algo lejos, en ese tiempo habían sucedido varias cosas, entre ellas el que Ciel descubriera que la Reina Victoria fue la persona que mando asesinar a sus padres, con lo cual Sebastián cumplió su parte del contrato, pero apareció cierto demonio que robo el alma de Ciel, Claude un demonio de la misma categoría que Sebastián y un niño de nombre Alois Trancy…. Varios sucesos inesperados se dieron en los cuales Hannah otra Demonio se vio involucrada por el sentimiento que le tenía a Alois, pero esta había desaparecido de forma misterioso y Claude no supo de ella, por lo cual no pudo obtener la espada para derrotar a Sebastián y por lo tanto Sebastián le dio muerte a Claude (si en esta historia Hannah volverá a Ciel en demonio después, ya verán porque), de igual forma Soma y Agni se habían quedado en la Mansión de forma permanente a lo cual Sebastián no entendía y por más que le pregunto a Ciel este solo le decía " AHORA ES MI HERMANO" y de ahí no lo hacía hablar más y cuando le preguntaba a Soma este respondía " ES MI HERMANITO MENOR Y ME QUEDO A CUIDAR DE EL" por lo que más pronto de lo que canta un gallo todos se habían adecuado a la presencia de ambos indus.

Varios dias habían transcurrido desde que lograron vencer a Claude y Ciel se preguntaba muchas cosas, cosas que serían aclaradas al parecer más pronto de lo que él cree, o más bien dicho… de lo que muchos piensan que él cree

Ciel: Sebastián, se supone que he logrado mi venganza, ¿porque no has tomado mi alma?

Sebastián: Bochan, Grell-san y Undertaker vendrán el día de hoy y sabrá del porque

Ciel: Sebastián ¿extrañas a Zero?

Sebastián: claro que lo extraño Bochan, es algo que hare siempre y me imagino que usted tambien lo extraña ¿cierto?

Ciel: ese tonto… yo… Sebastián porque tenía que darme su cariño y después irse, no es justo, porque siempre pierdo todo lo que amo y quiero

Sebastián: bochan Zero le brindo el cariño de una madre y es normal que ahora le extrañe, pero le aseguro que con la visita de Grell y de Undertaker ellos nos dirán por que ha pasado todo esto, téngalo por seguro

Ciel: bien, de acuerdo (pensamiento de Ciel: lo siento Sebastián pero Soma y yo le juramos a mamá que no diríamos nada)

El timbre de la mansión se escuchó, Sebastián fue y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Grell y a Undertaker los cuales fueron directamente a la sala en donde estaba Ciel, después de un rato Sebastián regreso con un poco de Té y algunos bocadillos pues al parecer lo que les tenía que contar Grell era de suma importancia.

Ciel: ahora se puede saber todo lo que estas ocultando Grell, ¿qué hay con todo ese misterio alrededor de Zero Y que tiene esto que ver con que Sebastián no haya tomado mi alma?

Grell: verán, lo que estoy a punto de revelarles es algo muy delicado, como habrán visto Zero Kiryuu viajo del futuro para que yo pudiera recordar una visión del futuro que Izazi me hizo ver y porque él tenía que obtener algo de Sebastián y al mismo tiempo poder ayudarle

Ciel: no te estoy entendiendo Grell, necesito que te expliques mejor y que nos cuentes todo a detalle

Grell: verán durante este año estuve haciendo algunas investigaciones sobre Zero Kiryuu

Sebastián: ¿pero cómo podrías hacerlo, tú mismo lo has dicho el no pertenece a este tiempo?

Undertaker: verán solo la Bruja de las Dimensiones Yuko Ichihara podía ayudarnos, es una mujer singular y para saber lo que deseas debes pagar un precio equivalente a lo que deseas

Sebastián: he escuchado de esa bruja, es poderosa y ¿qué pago pidió?

Undertaker: pues Izazi Kiryuu dejo todo listo aunque la bruja del tiempo no dijo cuál fue el pago, dijo que eso lo revelara cuando llegue el momento, al igual que nos dará las pistas de lo que Izazi vio que debía hacerse

Ciel: ¿eso que tiene que ver con que Sebastián no tome mi alma?, mi venganza se ha cumplido, además porque debe importarnos lo que pase en el futuro

Grell: pues tiene que ver con todo, sin embargo digamos que Sebastián si tomara un alma, pero no la tuya, tus eres una de las personas que Izazi dijo que necesitaríamos, me duele admitirlo pero eres bastante inteligente mocoso y tus estrategias nos servirá para lo que se avecina

Ciel: me estoy perdiendo, en verdad no entiendo nada…

Grell: bien para que puedan entender de lo que estoy hablando es necesario que les cuente mi pasado, así que solo escuchen con atención y ya después les aclararemos todo, bien pues todo comenzó….

… **..POR GRELL….**

Hace mucho tiempo cuando aún era un humano, conocí a una joven la cual estaba siendo agredida, ella tenía un cabello de un singular color plata y unos ojos de un imposible amatista, pero aun así le ayude, pues entendía por lo que pasaba, pues a menudo la gente tambien me agredía por el color de mi cabello, decían que era el color del dominio, así que por impulso la ayude y la lleve a mi casa, cure sus heridas y me conto su historia….

Grell: estas bastante lastimada, mi nombre es Grell Sutcliff y el tuyo

…: mi nombre es Izazi Kiryuu, muchas gracias por ayudarme joven Grell

Grell: no es nada, la verdad es que a mi tambien me pasa seguido, dicen que mi color de cabello es extraño que es el color del demonio

Izazi: pero si tu cabello es muy lindo, el mío sin embargo no tiene un color esta vacío, dicen que estoy maldita y que solo traigo desgracias

Grell: pero si tu cabello es muy lindo tambien, me recuerda a la Luna un plateado tan intenso y hermoso

Izazi: eres la primera persona que me dice algo así

Grell: tú no eres de por aquí ¿estas perdida?

Izazi: estoy de camino a Japón, vine aquí a Inglaterra por una misión, pero el barco en el que viajaba hizo una parada aquí, baje y cuando regrese ya no estaba

Grell: vaya vas a un país muy lejano

Izazi: si pero es mi deber regresar, debo informar sobre mi misión

Grell: ¿misión?

Izazi: lo siento, olvide decirte, soy una cazadora.

Grell: ¿cazadora? Estabas buscando alguna especie de algún animal

Izazi: jajajajaja no me refería a eso, veras ¿tú crees en lo sobrenatural?

Grell: ¿dominos, fantasmas y todas esas cosas?

Izazi: si así es

Grell: pues claro, siempre he pensado que hay cosas que pasan y que no se pueden explicar y que solo algo sobrenatural podría hacerlo

Izazi: pues veras soy una Cazadora de Vampiros y mi misión era aniquilar a unos vampiros que estaban matando a los humanos de unas aldeas, me llevo algo de tiempo porque eran muchos Vampiros nobles pero al final termine con éxito

Grell: waaaaaw ¿entonces existen los vampiros, y todos esos seres misteriosos? ¿Cómo que vampiros nobles?

Izazi: claro que existen los vampiros, al igual que los demonios, licántropos, Yukai y muchos seres místicos… y bueno los vampiros se dividen en 5 categorías, los Vampiros Ancestros o creadores tambien llamados Matusaleos que muchos de ellos están en letargo o ya han desaparecido, El Rey y La Reyna del Mundo Vampírico que son de Sangre Pura, Los Vampiros Sangre Pura Líder de cada familia o aquelarre, de ellos hay que cuidarse mucho pues si te muerden son capaces de convertirte en vampiro, después siguen los vampiros nobles estos sirven a las familias de los sangre pura y al final los vampiros convertidos y son los que eran humanos y fueron transformados por un sangre pura, sin embargo estos vampiros no viven mucho porque después de un tiempo pierden la cordura y se vuelven vestían sedientas de sangre.

Grell: que miedo, espero jamás toparme con uno

Izazi: bueno por lo regular solo salen por las noches, así que trata de no salir muy tarde y de no ir por lugares muy oscuros

Ese mismo día Grell e Izazi tuvieron una conexión que no sabían explicar, ambos se agradaban, desde ese día Izazi pudo quedarse en casa de Grell hasta poder ponerse en contacto con la Asociación de Cazadores y ver la forma de retornar a Japón

Los dias habían pasado de forma muy amena y divertida para ambos jóvenes, incluso Izazi descubrió a varios vampiros que estaban atacando a los humanos y los elimino, sin embargo algo que jamás en sus vidas creerían que pasaría… paso

Izazi tuvo un sueño, una premonición del futuro, sin embargo no fue la única Grell tambien tuvo la misma visión

… **VISION DEL FUTURO DE IZAZI y GRELL…**

Una Academia se alzaba al horizonte, en aquel lugar la esperanza de la unión entre humanos y otros seres se alzaba, Dos gemelos con cabellos plateados como la luna y ojos amatistas se mostraban con amor y odio, dolor y sufrimiento era lo que le esperaba a uno de los gemelos, mordido por un ser de la noche… una humana y un vampiro unidos por la sangre, despertaran en uno de los gemelos un poder pero no el suficiente para vencer… una batalla en la cual un gemelo devorara al otro… fuego, llamas se levantaban destruyendo todo a su alrededor, un vampiro emparentado por la sangre lleno de odio y rencor sucumbirá ante el cazador, una mujer seducida por la destrucción caerá ante el ser de la noche y este su sangre ha de beber… el gemelo sufrían su pena y dolor, Paz momentánea habrá, sin embargo en la sombras el mal ha nacido y de poder se está haciendo, los años pasaran, la humana que ahora vampira es desatara el mal y dentro de su corazón la oscuridad se desatara… El Cazador y el Vampiro se unirán para luchar y salvar a la humanidad, pero en el proceso morirán, pues no cuentan con el poder suficiente, los actos del pasado deber corregirse y al mal han de engañar, seres de diferentes razas se han de unir y con ello la lucha inminente comenzara pero esta les llevara a su fin.

Una luz de esperanza radica en el pasado, El Cazador que ha sido Mordido debe viajar al pasado, la clave del poder para vencer al mal se encuentra en el cuervo de alas negras, pero para que este sucumba ante el corazón del Cazador, el niño de cabellos negros azulados y ojos de color zafiro deberá conocer nuevamente el amor, pues ante este gesto el cuervo de alas negras sentirá el palpitar de su corazón, sin embargo para que todo se lleve a cabo el principio del caos comienza con el sacrificio del fuego y la luna. El fuego debe convertirse en Dios de la Muerte y la Luna en Espadas de sangres aliadas, La Luna debe ofrecer su alma a la portadora del tiempo, pues está el alimento del cuervo de alas negras sera.

El cazador del futuro debe ser protegido en las sombras y entrenado por el hombre que tiene la espada del cráneo y la mujer que posee el rayo, su reflejo en el pasado se debe hallar, pues en el pasado ha de entrenar y por la que su Maestra fue el despertara como uno de la noche así debe ser.

El cuervo de alas negras y la Luna Amatista juntos deben estar, el cuervo su sangre debe de dar, pues el lazo de sangre tienen que realizar, pues la Luna amatista con su nuevo poder a de despertar y así, el Cuervo, Las Lunas Gemelas y el Ancestro de sangre han de vencer

Pero cuidado hay que tener, pues el curso del tiempo alterado no puede ser, los eventos no se pueden detener, mas sin embargo el engaño, el tiempo no puede prever.

… **FIN DE LA VISION…..**

Izazi despertó agitada, sin poder creer lo que tenía que hacer, aquella visión le mostraba un futuro lleno de agonía y muerte, sin embargo tambien le decía como prevenirlo, la joven se había perdido en sus pensamientos y no se había dado cuenta de que Grell estaba a su lado hasta que este toco su hombro, Izazi volteo a verlo y al hacerlo pudo ver al joven angustiado, su mirada reflejaba miedo

Grell: Izazi… dime que tu tambien lo viste

Izazi: si… el conocerte no fue una coincidencia Grell, lo siento, lo siento tanto

Grell: no te preocupes… Izazi voy a ayudarte, ambos lograremos cambiar ese destino tan terrible

Izazi: cómo es posible que lo digas tan a la ligera, acaso no ves lo que significa

Grell: Lo sé pero, no podemos hablar de esto tan a la ligera además ¿quién es ese ser de escurad?

Izazi: no lo sé, pero sera capaz de vencer a demonios, vampiros, cazadores y cualquier raza

Grell: bien, supongo que lo primero sera comenzar con buscar información y descifrar lo que la voz nos dijo… debemos averiguar que significa cada cosa de la premonición ¿quién sera el Cuervo de alas Negras? ¿El niño de ojos zafiros? Y todas esas personas… como sabremos cómo hacer lo que pide

Izazi: la premonición decía que todo empieza con el principio del caos, para esto tal vez haya alguien que pueda ayudarnos

Grell: ¿quién es?

Izazi: La bruja de la dimensiones, la premonición decía que la mujer que gobierna el tiempo y esa es ella, Yuko Ichihara la Bruja de las dimensiones

Grell: antes que nada, no se supone que debes regresar a Japón ¿qué harás si vienen por ti?

Izazi: bueno… ya veremos que hacer, lo primero es escribir todo lo de la premonición

Grell e Izazi escribieron en varios pergaminos todo lo que habían oído y visto, tambien anotaban detalles que creían serian útiles, unos dias después Grell había vendido la casa que le habían dejado sus padres y junto a Izazi empezaron su viaje.

Habían salido hace tres semanas hasta que por fin dieron con la casa de Yuko Ichihara y ahora enfrentarían lo que sea que les espere, ambos entraron en aquella mansión y fueron recibidas por una niña un tanto peculiar que los dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la bruja de las dimensiones

Yuko: han tardado, pasen

Grell: ¿cómo sabía que vendríamos?

Yuko: yo lo es todo y lo veo todo, Grell Sutcliff espera aquí, se paciente porque esto demorara un buen rato, si necesitas algo pídelo y tu Izazi Kiryuu sígueme

Izazi siguió a Yuko hasta una habitacion en la cual se hallaba un futan, una pieza de cerámica e incienso, un pequeño mueble con papeles, una pluma y un tintero

Yuko: la visión o premonición que has tenido, marca el fin de la humanidad y de cualquier ser vivo sobre el mundo, así que dime que es lo que quieres hacer

Izazi: quiero ver los sucesos del futuro para poder entender lo dicho en la premonición

Yuko: bien, solo podrás ver, una vez que lo hayas hecho deberás escribir en esos pergaminos las instrucciones que deberá seguir tu amigo Grell cuando llegue el momento de hacerlo

Izazi: ¿cuál sera el precio y a que te refieres a instrucciones?

Yuko: esto tambien me afecta a mí, te ayudo libremente, sin embargo para ayudar a tu amigo Grell cuando llegue el momento deberás darme tu alma ¿estás de acuerdo?

Izazi: de acuerdo

Yuko: lo que veras y escribirás no puede el saberlo, cada uno de ustedes solo sabrá lo que tienen que hacer y no pueden decirse absolutamente nada, ahora recuéstate en aquel lugar y relájate, dormirás para ver todo el futuro, Yuko encendió el incienso y con este Izazi durmió para que su mente viajara al futuro

… **..VISION DEL FUTURO POR IZAZI…**

Izazi lentamente había caído en un sueño, poco a poco comenzaba a despertar y cuando lo hizo ante ella podía verse una cabaña en la cual ella misma había dado a luz a un hermoso niño de cabellos plateados y ojos amatistas, a su lado estaba un joven apuesto, al parecer su pareja y tambien se encontraba Grell.

Grell: pero que hermoso niño, **Masato** no crees que es muy hermoso tu primogénito

Masato: es hermoso y saco la belleza de su madre, Izazi es hermoso, en verdad doy gracias al cielo por haberles conocido en aquel sendero

Izazi: eres muy tonto, de no haberte ayudado seguirías perdido en en **Bosque de los Álamos**

Masato: jejejeje lo siento aquel día me lleve un buen susto con esas cosas

Grell: por cierto amiga ¿qué nombre le pondrán?

Izazi: Masato y yo decidimos que se llame Kiseki

Nuevamente la escena cambio y se veía a Izazi y a Grell dejando a Masato y a su hijo, ella con lágrimas y Grell tambien, ambos caminaron por dias hasta llegar a un bosque

Grell: Izazi hemos llegado amiga

Izazi: Grell, sabes muy bien que no debes llorar, recuerda que todo lo hacemos para darles una oportunidad, estoy muy contenta de haberte conocido amigo de mi alma y corazón, de igual forma agradezco el poco tiempo que estuve con Masato y con mi pequeño Kiseki, pero es tiempo de comenzar mi querido Grell

Grell: no voy a defraudarte voy a extrañarte…

Izazi beso la mejilla de Grell y ante la Luna comenzó a recitar un cantico, a su alrededor comenzaron a salir luces de colores, Grell con lágrimas cerro los ojos y al abrirlos solo dos espadas y sangre quedo en donde alguna vez estuvo su amiga, sin embargo Izazi no pudo ver que paso con Grell

De un momento a otro pudo ver la vida de toda su descendencia hasta llegar a una pareja de cazadores, **Hotaru y Sakura** quienes en sus brazos tenian a unos gemelos a los cuales habían nombrado **Zero e Ichiru** , aunque la escena le era feliz y al mismo tiempo triste pues sabio sobre la maldición de los gemelos

La escena cambio drásticamente ahora se encontraba en una mansión en ella vio entrar a un joven vampiro sangre pura, lo siguió y ahí entro aúna habitacion totalmente cerrada sin ventanas ni nada, ahí había una niña de nombre Yuuki Kuran y el joven era su hermano Kaname Kuran, todo se tornó oscuro y cuando se ilumino el lugar pudo ver a un Vampiro de nombre **Rido Kuran** asesinar al padre de Kaname y como Kaname lo había herido, pero la madre se había sacrificado para sellar el lado vampírico de la niña.

Acto seguido la niña estaba en una casa con un hombre, un **Cazador Cross Kaien** el mejor cazador de su época al parecer y este era el padre adoptivo de la niña

De un momento a otro la escena cambio y estaba devuelta con los gemelos ahora ambos niños eran más grandes, Ichiru enfermaba muy seguido y Zero desprendía una fuerza que jamás había visto, ambos niños eran entrenados por el **Cazador Yagari Toga** , sin embargo tambien pudo ver como Ichiru veía a una **vampiresa sangre pura de nombre Shizuka Hio** , lo siguiente en ver fue como esta Vampiresa mataba a Sakura y a Hotaru, tambien pudo ver como había mordido a Zero y quien la había ayudado había sido Ichiru y este se fue con ella, al tener tanto odio y resentimiento con su hermano, Zero quedo a cargo de Cross Kaien y paso a ser el hermano de Yuuki

Izazi: el destino los entrelaza de una manera muy particular

…: así es pero, de esto que veras y escucharas nada debes olvidar, todo escrito debes dejar y el niño de mirada azulina el estratega sera y su guardián el cuervo de alas negras con la joya amatista se unirá

Izazi: ¿quién eres?

…: solo alguien que no desea la extensión de la humanidad y de todos los seres Izazi, debes **engañar al destino** …. Recuérdalo engaña al destino

La voz desapareció y después vio como Zero sufría por la sed, la forma tan despectiva en la que era tratado por ser un exhuman Kaname no lo trataba bien, vio la muerte de Shizuka, de Ichiru, la Batalla contra Rido y el despertar de Yuuki, la soledad de Zero y la destrucción de la humanidad a manos de una oscuridad muy grande y de… Yuuki

Izazi: pero esto no me dice cómo evitarlo

…: estas dispuesta a morir por el bien del futuro

Izazi: no me da miedo morir, pero si me has mostrado como he de morir es porque hay algo mas ¿cierto?

…: así es, tu primer deber es encontrar al que sera tu esposo y dejar descendencia como lo has visto, lo único que puedo mostrarte es a las personas que deben buscar y el cómo ayudaran eso solo dependerá del niño que es custodiado por el cuervo de alas negras, tu alma sera el alimento de él, es por ello que esta sera llevada ante Yuko Ichihara ahora te mostrare a aquellos que pueden ayudar a evitar este fin, pero ten en cuenta que Zero Kiryuu es el único que podrá lograr todo esto

De un momento a otro Izazi se vio en la época del Sengoku y ahí pudo ver a un Inu-Yokai con una pequeña y un kappa

Sesshomaru: Rin ve con Yaken a buscar algo de comer

Rin: si señor Sesshomaru, vamos señor Yaken

Una neblina apareció y dejo mostrar a un par de gemelos de caballera negra y ojos plateados Opast

Luze: Zess, debemos ir y cumplir la nueva orden que nos han dado

Zess: trae las espadas Luze, hay que irnos

Otra escena ahora un Matusaleo y una Vampira, ambos luchando con humanos para proteger a los humanos, de los ¿vampiros?

Alucard: chica policía, es mejor que no cometas un error

Seras: si maestro

…: Alucard, Seras, vayan de una vez y exterminen a esos Ghouls

Izazi: Alucard y Seras… menudo par, quien me diría que necesito la ayuda de dos chupasangre… irónico…

…: este no sera fácil, es por ello que antes de crear las espadas vayas en busca de Alucard tú sola, deberás convencerlo y él te dirá la forma de crear las Espadas Gemelas

Izazi: entiendo, gracias, algo más que deba ver

La escena cambio y pudo ver a un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos azules, al lado de el dos mujeres que peleaban contra un gran demonio

Morrison: no te preocupes Paty…. Dante, Lady y Trish saldrán victoriosos ya lo veras

Nuevamente la escena cambio a la época Victoriana ahí pudo ver quién era el niño de Mirada Azulina, al Cuervo de alas negras y tambien le mostraron a una mujer otro demonio… **Hannah**

Su viaje por el tiempo le mostro algo que la dejo sorprendida, pues no creía que fueran necesarios, pero si era para salvar al mundo…

Izazi: qué más da… aunque tal vez en su momento me maldigan jajajajaja…. Aaaah es una lástima que no podre ver sus caras, sera épico, pero en fin supongo que deberé dejar las órdenes precisas bajo el cuidado de Yuko, ojala nada malo le pase a mi amigo

Y así poco a poco Izazi abrió los ojos, se levantó del futan y ante ella apareció una "cosa con orejas"

Mokona: Mokona te ha traído comida, Yuko dice que escribas todo mientras comes, Mokona te hará compañía, ya que Izazi durmió por cuatro dias

Izazi: ¿cuatro dias? Y ¿Grell?

Mokona: Izazi puede estar tranquila Grell acaba de despertar, y ahora tambien está comiendo así que Izazi debe hacer lo mismo

Y así Izazi comenzó a comer y a escribir todo lo que debía dejar, obvio dejando muy en claro que Ciel tendría que ser el estratega de todo esto.

… **UNA HORA DESPUES DE QUE IZAZI ENTRO CON YOKO…**

Yuko: tu amiga a comenzado con su tarea, ahora es tiempo de que tu empieces la tuya Grell, así que sígueme

Yuko guio a Grell a una habitacion muy parecida a la Izazi sin embargo en esta no había hojas ni tintero cosa que no sabía Grell, hizo lo mismo se recostó comenzando a oler el humo del incienso

Grell: ¿dónde estoy?

…: tú al igual que tu amiga tienes un gran deber, ella ya acepto su destino, pero respóndeme ¿estarías dispuesto a dar tu vida con tal de darle esperanzas al mundo

Grell: se lo prometí a mi amiga y a mí mismo, estoy dispuesto a morir si es necesario

…: entonces que así sea…

Grell comenzó a ver una escena donde caminaban por un bosque y vieron como un hombre era atacado por niveles E, Izazi lo ayudo y lo sacaron de aquel lugar, el joven se había enamorado de Izazi, su nombre era Masato

La escena cambio y pudo ver como su amiga tenia a un pequeño en brazos, su hijo…

Grell: pero que hermoso niño, **Masato** no crees que es muy hermoso tu primogénito

Masato: es hermoso y saco la belleza de su madre, Izazi es hermoso, en verdad doy gracias al cielo por haberles conocido en aquel sendero

Izazi: eres muy tonto, de no haberte ayudado seguirías perdido en él **Bosque de los Álamos**

Masato: jejejeje lo siento aquel día me lleve un buen susto con esas cosas, pero fui afortunado pues te conocí y míranos ahora tenemos un hermoso hijo y bueno gane un ¿hermano… hermana?

Grell: que grosero Masato recuerda que soy la "madrina" por cierto amiga ¿qué nombre le pondrán?

Izazi: Masato y yo decidimos que se llame Kiseki

Nuevamente la escena cambio y se veía a Izazi y a Grell dejando a Masato y a su hijo, alegando que había sentido la presencia de varios niveles E, ella con lágrimas y Grell tambien, ambos caminaron por dias hasta llegar a un bosque, dias después Izazi le había pedido a Grell esperar por ella pues debía hacer algo, tres dias después Izazi regreso y partieron nuevamente

Grell: Izazi hemos llegado amiga

Izazi: Grell, sabes muy bien que no debes llorar, recuerda que todo lo hacemos para darles una oportunidad, estoy muy contenta de haberte conocido amigo de mi alma y corazón, de igual forma agradezco el poco tiempo que estuve con Masato y con mi pequeño Kiseki, pero es tiempo de comenzar mi querido Grell

Grell: no voy a defraudarte voy a extrañarte…

Izazi beso la mejilla de Grell y ante la Luna comenzó a recitar un cantico, a su alrededor comenzaron a salir luces de colores, Grell con lágrimas cerro los ojos y al abrirlos solo dos espadas y sangre quedo en donde alguna vez estuvo su amiga

Grell: ahora es mi turno amiga de mi corazón

El cambio de escena le rompió el cazaron a Grell, pues podía ver como Masato llevará con el pequeño Kiseki en sus brazos, Izazi había muerto en batalla, ambos partieron dias después a Japón donde se presentaron ante la Asociación de Cazadores, donde dieron a conocer que Izazi había muerto pero que presentaban a su hijo, pudo ver un velorio en nombre de su amiga y como el ponía dentro las espadas

La escena cambio y pudo ver que él se había marchado y que tanto Masato como su hijo seguirían los pasos de Izazi… Cazadores… comenzando con el legado Kiryuu pues Masato había pedido que todos los descendientes llevasen ese apellido en memoria de Izazi

La escena cambio y Grell se encontraba en Londres nuevamente ahí se podía ver como el joven de cabellera roja se arrojaba al acantilado para así suicidarse y al despertar…

Grell: ¿qué paso?... ¿qué me sucede después de eso?

Yuko: es bien sabido que todo aquel que comete suicidio es convertido en un Shinigami, ese es tu destino, con tu muerte podrás "engañar al destino", puesto que al no existir lo que tu hagas no queda "registrado" sin embargo mientras dormías tuve que ponerte un sello este sello, sellara todas tus memorias y recuerdos incluso del Cinematic y estos regresaran cuando llegue el momento

Grell: ¿y cuando sera ese momento?

Yuko: cuando conozcas a Zero Kiryuu… ahora come, has dormido por cuatro dias, y no te preocupes tu amiga ya despertó, ninguno debe contarse lo que vio, eso solo les corresponde a ustedes, recuerda muy bien que el destino de todos está en lo que harán de ahora en adelante

Izazi le entrego a Yuko varios pergaminos así como un amuleto, prueba de su "pago", ahora Grell e Izazi debían partir y comenzar con su misión y tal y como debía hacerse viajaron por casi un mes en donde por fin pudieron llegar al Bosque de los Álamos

Izazi: por fin llegamos Grell, este es el primer lugar donde todo debe dar comienzo, es el Bosque de los Álamos, aquí debemos salvar a un joven su nombre es Masato y el sera mi esposo, la persona con la deje mi descendencia

Grell: entiendo amiga, no te preocupes vamos a salvarlo y siempre estaremos juntas

Izazi: bien entonces hasta que el momento llegue, luchemos sin descanso

Ambos comenzaron a correr para adentrarse al bosque y ahí fue donde pudieron escuchar un grito, corrieron más y más hasta llegar a un claro en donde estaba un joven de cabellos castillos claros cortos y ojos color miel, estaba siendo atacado por varios niveles E, Izazi saco un par de Katanas dándole una a Grell y ambos comenzaron a atacar a los niveles E, Izazi era rápida ágil y de un solo corle los exterminaba, Masato quedo prendado de la vista que Izazi le dio, era como ver a un ángel danzando de forma enigmática, un baile de muerte sutil y delicado, por su parte Grell daba fuertes golpes y arremetía con la katana, sus movimientos eran precisos y muy fuertes además de agiles, Izazi miro sorprendida a su amigo, pues este le había comentado que desde niño sus padres le obligaron a estudiar a esgrima, pero no se la creía… definitivamente eso era más que esgrima.

Ambos habían exterminado a los niveles E, ambos sin ningún rasguño, caminaron para acercarse y ver que no quedaran más y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo ambos dieron la estocada final, pues un nivel había saltado para atacarlos pero ambos se movieron rápidamente y con una sincronía perfecta lo partieron por la mitad

Izazi: vaya Grell cualquiera que te viera de esa forma diría que eres un cazador experimentado… lo veo y ni lo creo te quedaste corto al decir que eras buen esgrimista

Grell: te lo dije… además más bien sería una hermosa cazadora jajajajajaja

A Izazi se le resbalo una gotita estilo anime por la cien ante el pensamiento de que Grell fuese "una cazadora", Masato los miraba extrañado, sin duda el pelirrojo era… ¿qué era? ¿Hombre o mujer?

Masato: perdón que interrumpa su charla pero podrían explicarme que eran esas cosas y cómo fue que ustedes lucharon contra….

Masato se había desmallado, así que entre Izazi y Grell lo casaron del Bosque hasta llegar a un pueblo donde habían rentado una pequeña habitacion para descansar y ver que el joven no estuviese herido, a la mañana siguiente, Masato despertó e Izazi y Grell comenzaron a darle una explicación de lo que lo había atacado y de quienes eran

Masato: entonces tú eres una cazadora de vampiros y tu tambien eres un cazador

Grell: no soy ningún cazador, en ese caso sería una hermosa cazadora… pero solo digamos que acompaño a mi amiga y "jamás" me separo de ella

Izazi: solo síguele la corriente, créeme no querer empezar una discusión por su sexo, pero dimos ¿qué hacías ahí?

Masato: bueno verán, la aldea donde vivía fue devastada por esas cosas, así que trate de escapar y me adentre al bosque y me perdí

Izazi: ¿y tu familia?

Masato: mi madre murió cuando yo era muy joven y mi padre… digamos que no hay nada bueno de lo que pueda hablar de él, siempre se la pasaba tomando y cuando llegue al pueblo después de hacer unas ventas… lo encontré muerto

Izazi: lo lamento mucho, sabes Grell y yo estamos buscando un buen lugar en donde vivir y sobre todo donde nuestra apariencia no llame mucho la atención

Masato: bueno ya que lo mencionan conozco un lugar excelente, ese lugar está lleno de extranjeros y ahí no llamaran la atención, si gustan y en agradecimiento puedo llevarlas hasta allá

Grell: aceptamos… así que iré con el tendero a comprar unas provisiones y nos marchamos, no me gusta este lugar, huele horrible y mi nariz tan sensible que es…

Grell salió de la habitacion para darles un poco de privacidad y en efecto comprar varias suministros y unos caballos, antes de salir de la posada se cubrió con su capa para no llamar la atención con su cabello, Izazi y Masato platicaron por un largo tiempo hasta que nuevamente apareció Grell

Grell: Listo ya tengo caballos y víveres, además adivinen que compre

Izazi: una buena pinza para tu nariz

Grell: que graciosa… no… mira compre un arco y un arcaj… tambien tengo una puntería perfecta… jajajajaja… soy la mejor

Mientras Grell se alababa de sus habilidades Masato e Izazi reían divertidos con las ocurrencias de Grell, una vez que terminaron su desayuno partieron del lugar, siendo guiados por Masato, en el transcurso pudieron ver lo habilidoso que era Grell con el arco, tambien eliminaron a uno que otro nivel E y por fin después de casi tres semanas llegaron a un pequeño pueblo a las orillas del mar, tal y como Masato lo había dicho habían muchos extranjeros así que ahí no llamarían tanto la atención, al llegar al lugar Grell pudo arreglar la compra de una pequeña cabaña, tenía 3 habitaciones, una cocina y un comedor.

Cinco meses habían pasado en los cuales, Grell tambien demostró sus dotes de ser un gran mercante, junto con Masato e Izazi era la responsable por la casa ya que a ninguno de los dos se les daba la cocina… de vez en cuando Izazi se encargaba de exterminar niveles e y la paga era suficiente, los aldeanos sabían que la chica y Grell se dedicaban al exterminio de esos "demonios" como solían llamarlos la gente, por lo cual no dudaban en pedirles "ayuda"… Izazi salía en misiones y muchas de estas eran con verdaderos demonios, niveles E, algunos nobles y una sola vez se enfrentó con Grell a un sangrepura

Pronto un año casi había pasado cuando por fin Masato e Izazi contrajeron nupcias a lo cual no tardaron mucho en que Izazi quedara preñada

Grell: Masato fue a ver a los marchantes para ver que nos surtan

Izazi: ya falta poco, dentro de tres meses este pequeño nacerá Grell… es tan difícil

Grell: lo sé, Masato es un buen hombre, pero lo hacemos para brindarles esperanzas y un futuro, no solo a los descendientes de tu pequeño sino de todos

Izazi: es una lástima que no te animaras a tener un hijo

Grell: jiuuuuuuuuu… fuchi… no, no, no… yo quiero a un fuerte, sexy y gran semental para mi solita (con corazoncitos en los ojos)

Izazi: tu no cambias amig...a

Grell: ibas a decir amigo ¿verdad?

Izazi: no… que va… ¿cómo crees?

Grell e Izazi siguieron su plática hasta cerca de la noche, Masato había llegado tarde y los tres cenaron muy agosto… los tres meses habían pasado rápidamente e Izazi estaba por traer al mundo a su pequeño

Masato: con esta lluvia la partera no podrá llegar ¿qué haremos?

Grell: hombre… siempre eran en pánico… deja de ser un estorba y ayuda… trae paños limpios, agua caliente y date prisa, que yo me encargo de traer al mundo a mi sobrino

Y ante la mirada atónita de Izazi y de Masato… y aunque ustedes no lo crean Grell ayudo a Izazi en su parto, dando para un llanto fuerte y cálido para sus padres…. (Dias después)

Grell: pero que hermoso niño, Masato no crees que es muy hermoso tu primogénito

Masato: es hermoso y saco la belleza de su madre, Izazi es hermoso, en verdad doy gracias al cielo por haberles conocido en aquel sendero

Izazi: eres muy tonto, de no haberte ayudado seguirías perdido en él Bosque de los Álamos

Masato: jejejeje lo siento aquel día me lleve un buen susto con esas cosas y termine por desmayarme

Grell: no lo puedo creer todo un cobarde Masato… por cierto amiga ¿qué nombre le pondrán?

Izazi: Masato y yo decidimos que se llame Kiseki

Grell: un nombre divino para esta hermosa criaturita que saco toda tu belleza

Masato: es cierto me da gusto que haya sacado tus ojos y el color de tu cabello

Izazi: no te preocupes ya verás que los próximos se parecerán a ti mi amor

Grell salió de la habitacion, quería darles toda la privacidad del mundo, pues él ya sabía lo que se avecinaba y al menos quería que tanto Izazi como Masato estuvieran juntos el tiempo que les restara por lo cual él era el único que hacia el comercio y por más que Masato le decía que le ayudaba Grell solo le alegaba que por ahora era su deber cuidar de Izazi y de Kiseki a menos de que quisiera una paliza y Masato prefería cuidar de su esposa e hijo antes de que Grell hiciera realidad su promesa

El tiempo paso y tres meses después Grell e Izazi con la tristeza y el corazón roto debían partir… la despedida fue dura porque Izazi sabía que no volvería a verlos y para Grell aún más porque el tendría que regresar a dar una mala noticia, ambos salieron rumbo a un poblado donde se suponía tenian que exterminar a "demonios"

Izazi: no sabes cómo me duele Grell (llorando)

Grell: lo entiendo, yo tambien siento lo mismo, esto me rompe mi amada amiga

Izazi: Grell mi amado amigo del alma y del corazón, prométeme que vas a cuidar de ellos, prométeme que velaras por ellos

Grell: te lo prometo amiga… te lo juro por mi vida que los mantendré a salvo

Dias después pudieron llegar a un lugar muy conocido para ambos en donde Izazi emprendería su propio viaje

Izazi: Grell, debo partir por tres dias, pero estaré de regreso, pase lo que pase no te alejes de este lugar, regresare pronto

Grell: pero porque no puedo ir

Izazi: es porque debo hacer esto sola, no puedes venir, esto solo me corresponde a mi ¿entendido?

Grell: claro que sí, yo te espero aquí

Y tal y como Izazi lo dijo ella partió, sabía que tenía una misión que solo ella podría lograr, de lo contrario aquel niño llamado Ciel no podría hacer nada, le había costado mucho poder realizar tal Azaña pero al final lo había logrado, al tercer día antes del alba Izazi había regresado

Grell: ¿¡pero que te paso!?

Izazi: nada Grell, no te preocupes, estoy bien

Grell: ¿cómo me dices eso, mírate, estas lastimada, llena de heridas y sangre?

Izazi: naaa… no te preocupes el otro quedo peor… y no preguntes… ha llegado el tiempo

Grell: ojala y la viña nos hubiera permitido vivir sin el peligro de la destrucción… voy a extrañarte (llorando) has sido la única amiga que me ha querido tal y como soy… que nunca me dejo solo y que me comprendió… Izazi…

Izazi: no llores… me harás llorar a mi tambien… (Ya está llorando) yo tambien te echare de menos y extrañare tus locuras… eres mi amigo del alma y corazón… mi hermano… ahora todo lo dejo en tus manos

Izazi le brindo un beso en la mejilla a Grell lleno de amor, era su despedida, ambos se extrañarían, pero tenian un deber y una misión, no importaba si el pago era su vida… harían lo que fuera… Izazi se colocó frente al sol el cual comenzaba a salir y comenzó aquel hechizo, que ese hombre le había enseñado

Izazi: **Hac luce nova, offero pro creatione Didymus sanguinis enses, quaeso, tam boni quam mali, qui in Synchrony coniungere, quae simul et sonabit, et ossa mea sanguinis enses Didymus aedificabis eos Suspendisse a te concussit argentea pennis invoco virtutem ignis, ventus, aqua et terra, quatuor cardines invoco, cum in sacris modo sanguine feda** (Ante este nuevo amanecer, brindo mi sangre como pago para la creación de las Espadas Gemelas, invoco al bien y al mal, aquellos que se unen en sincronía, aquellos que resuenan y coexisten, toma mi sangre y huesos para forjar las Espadas Gemelas, aquellas que seran blandidas por los Gemelos de alas plateadas, invoco el poder del fuego, del viento, de la tierra y del agua, invoco a los cuatro puntos cardinales, únanse de forma sagrada y resuenen con la sangre sacrificada)

Una luz cegadora se dejó ver y Grell cerro sus ojos los cuales derramaban lágrimas, al abrirlos solo pudo ver una Espada Plateada y una espada Negra clavadas en el suelo y debajo de ellas un gran charco de sangre… las Katanas de su amiga y aquella gabardina negra que solía usar

Grell tomo, las espadas envolviéndolas en la gabardina y tomo las Katanas de su amiga, para volver al pueblo, tuvo que mancharse de sangre y hacerse leves heridas para que la historia fuera creíble y lo fue… al llegar al pueblo todos le veían con tristeza, el pueblo tambien sufría su dolor, su perdida, Masato lloro abrazo a su pequeño, su amada estaba muerta y ahora estaba solo

El pueblo realizo una gran ofrenda en nombre de Izazi… Grell se llevó a Masato y al bebe a Japón, tomaron un barco y dos meses después habían llegado…

Masato: ¿qué lugar es este Grell?

Grell: es la Asociación de Cazadores… Izazi dejo todo preparado por si algún día algo le legaba a pasar a ella, ustedes dos estarán bien aquí

…: ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Grell: mi nombre es Grell, él es Masato el esposo de Izazi y el pequeño es el hijo de ambos, he venido en nombre de mi amiga a dejar estos reportes y a reportar su muerte

…: entren, deberán hablar con el presidente de la Asociación

Ambos entraron y fueron conducidos ante el presidente, aquel hombre escucho todo lo que Grell le había dicho (sin mencionar lo del futuro)

Grell: Izazi pidió que si algo le llegaba a ocurrir los trajera aquí

Presidente: esa mujer era fuerte y todo lo que hizo estando en Europa es digno de los Kiryuu, la Asociación está de luto, era una de las mejores Cazadores que ha habido hasta este momento, su poder y legado sera protegido, al igual que usted

Grell: agradezco la oferta, sin embargo debo regresar a mi casa, tengo que arreglar algunos pendientes

Presidente: entonces al menos quédese hasta el día de los honores

Y tal cual lo dicho durante tres dias se llevó a cabo un gran funeral, Grell aprovecho un momento que le dieron a solas en el mausoleo de los Kiryuu para guardar las espadas y ponerles el sello que Yuko le había dado, el pequeño Kiseki fue registrado en la lista de los cazadores como Kiseki Kiryuu y Masato tambien adquirió su apellido, pidiendo que cualquiera que se enlazara a sus descendientes solo llevarían el apellido Kiryuu en honor a su gran madre y linaje, cosa que el presidente acepto sin oponerse

Tiempo después Grell regreso a Europa, a Londres donde llevaría a cabo su última tarea… suicidarse y despertar como un Shinigami

… **FIN DEL FLAS BACK…..**

Grell: y bueno lo demás ya lo saben, mi entrenamiento como Shinigami y todo… hasta el momento en el que vi a Zero fue que lo recordé todo, pero no podía decir nada, primero tenía que ver a Yuko Ichihara y hacer que me entregara todo lo que dejo Izazi, lo cual está aquí

Sebastián: pero porque Zero no me dijo nada (recuerden que Zero le borro la memoria con el beso que le dio antes de partir, para los que no entiendan, tienen que leer la segunda parte de la serie)

Grell: todo a su tiempo Sebas… y tal y como lo prometí esta alma es la que te doy a cambio de Ciel… esta es el alma de mi querida Izazi, tómala pues es necesario cerrar tu contrato con Ciel

Ciel: ¿pero que pasara entonces como debo ayudar?

Grell: como lo dije antes todo a su tiempo lo primero es cerrar el contrato para que ambos queden libres, es importante que tú seas el estratega de todo esto, esto lo dejo Izazi y marca lo que se debe hacer… ¿el cómo? Eso solo tú lo dirás, todos ayudaremos

Ciel: bien, entonces Sebastián… Te ordeno que tomes el alma de Izazi Kiryuu y demos por finalizado nuestro contrato, sin embargo como ultima orden deberás quedarte a nuestro lado para siempre

Sebastián: Yes, My Lord

Y con esa simple orden, Sebastián tomo el alma de Izazi y el contrato entre Ciel y Sebastián se rompió, ahora él se quedaría pues su amado lo esperaba en el futuro y ahora darían comienzo y Ciel… Quien mejor que Ciel para lograrlo

… **.EN OTRO LUGAR…**

Yuko: Mokona… las piezas comenzaran a moverse, ahora todo depende de ti Conde Phantomhive… espero que tengan suerte en todo lo que harán

… **.MANSION PHANTOMHIVE…**

Ciel: este es el primer pergamino, según esto debemos ir con Yuko Ichihara, para que ella nos lleve ante Sesshomaru un Dai-Yokai al que debemos volver nuestro primer aliado

Undertaker: un Demonio Perro… y como piensa el Conde convencerlo

Ciel: vamos con esa bruja… para conocer con quien tratamos

Y así con esas palabras llenas de seguridad Sebastián, Grell, Undertaker y Ciel partieron para ver a Yuko…. Las ruedas del destino comienzan a girar y lo que les depara incierto sera…. Pero, estamos hablando de Ciel Phantomhive… ¿quién mejor que él? ¿O no?

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **FORMANDO LA ESTRATEGIA,**

 **CONOCIENDO A YUUKO ICHIHARA,**

 **LA PRIMERA MISION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ciel: este es el primer pergamino, según esto debemos ir con Yuko Ichihara, para que ella nos lleve ante Sesshomaru un Dai-Yokai al que debemos volver nuestro primer aliado

Undertaker: un Demonio Perro… y como piensa el Conde convencerlo

Ciel: vamos con esa bruja… para conocer con quien tratamos

Con esa orden todos partieron con Yuko Ichihara, Undertaker y Grell abrieron un paso para que pudieran ir rápidamente, una vez en aquel lugar una mujer de cabellos largos negros, y un hermoso kimono los recibió

Yuko: los esperaba, han llegado justo a tiempo, pasen, pues las ruecas del destino ya están empezando a girar

Con esas palabras todos entraron al lugar, tomando asiento, mientras que una de las ayudantes de Yuko les servía te, todos tenían expresiones serias, pues todo quedaría en manos de Ciel

Ciel: es un placer conocerla Bruja de las Dimensiones Yuko Ichihara, yo soy el Conde Ciel Phantomhive y él es Sebastián Michaellis

Yuko: es un placer Conde Phantomhive, y también me da gusto conocer al esposo de Zero Kiryuu

Ciel: ¿Cómo que esposo de mi madre? ¡¿Sebastián EXPLICATE AHORA MISMO!?

Yuko: upps… creo que cometí una indiscreción jejejeje

Sebastián: lo lamento Bochan, no había tenido oportunidad de decirlo, pero efectivamente como Yuko Ichihara lo ha dicho, yo forme un vínculo con Zero meses antes de marcharse, lo cual a los hijos de los demonios y demás seres, lo hacen mi esposo

Ciel: ESO NO ES POSIBLE… TUUUUUUUUU… MALDITO PERVERTIDOOOOO

Undertaker de forma graciosa detenía a Ciel para que no matara a su ahora **"papi"** y dejara **"viuda"** a su **"mami",** lo cual para todos hacia aminorar la tensión que había en ese momento

Ciel: ya me las pagaras algún día

Sebastián: no debería quejarse tanto Bochan… ¡oh! ¿Tal vez quiera que lo llame hijo?

Ciel: ya callateeeee, idiota

Sebastián: si tu madre te escuchara ya te habría castigado por esas palabras

Ciel: mi madre usaba peores palabras y más para expresarte de ti

Yuko: bien, bien ya tendrán más tiempo para arreglar ese asunto, primero hay que ver que es lo que el Conde desea que hagamos

Ciel: es cierto, bien antes que nada ¿puedes decirnos quien es este tal Sesshomaru? Y puede llamarme por mi nombre

Yuko: te lo agradezco Ciel… bueno entonces comencemos, lo que les diré se mostrara frente a ustedes, lo que verán es una imagen del pasado y les iré explicando quien es Sesshomaru, pero para saber quién es el, más bien tengo que contarles un poco de la historia del Lord…. Sesshomaru es un personaje muy atractivo por su cabello plateado largo, piel blanca y de apariencia suave, sin mencionar sus garras que son en extremo filosas y algunos detalles como su luna morada, sus orejas puntiagudas y las franjas de color morado en sus mejillas y también sobre sus ojos que en realidad son rasgos permanentes de su piel.

Su verdadera forma de demonio es la de un perro blanco gigante de orejas largas y ojos rojos con la pupila de color azul y su Mokomoko envuelto por sobre el hocico como si fuera una correa; aunque es muy extraño que tome esta forma, ya que en ella libera todo su poder y no encuentra, según su opinión, alguien digno de una batalla en serio. Sin embargo se transformó unas vez porque Inuyasha su medio hermano había obtenido el Colmillo de Acero. Durante este combate, Sesshomaru perdió su brazo izquierdo. Lo cual desató su rencor hacia Inuyasha a quien consideraba inferior por sus raíces humanas y por haber sido elegido por su padre para heredar a Tessaiga en su lugar. Más adelante durante la lucha contra Magatsuhi, Sesshomaru comprende finalmente las palabras de su difunto padre y finalmente obtiene su verdadera fuerza la cual él mismo fue capaz de crear lo cual se manifiesta con la aparición de Bakusaiga y la regeneración posterior del brazo que perdiera.

Sesshomaru se muestra como un Lord estoico y carente de emociones. Siempre suele mostrarse como alguien intimidante y poderoso (de por sí que lo es) hablando siempre con un tono de superioridad hacia cualquiera que ose enfrentarse con él. No obstante debajo de su personalidad parca, Sesshomaru se muestra como alguien muy sensible. Siendo capaz de dar hasta su vida por sus subordinados. A pesar de que suele mostrarse frío y sereno la mayor parte del tiempo, rara vez muestra signos de alarma o sorpresa; como suele ser, no vacila al momento de proteger a los suyos. Cuando Sesshomaru se enfurece, su tono de voz es mucho más agresivo y suele perder muchas veces la cabeza como consecuencia de su ira.

Sesshomaru guarda un cierto grado de desprecio hacia Inuyasha y hacia su padre. Al primero, por el hecho de haber sido concebido como un ser híbrido, lo cual, para él, que es un Yokai completo, es el mayor insulto posible y hacia su padre por el hecho de haberle legado Colmillo de Acero a Inuyasha, y haberle dejado una espada que considera inútil desconociendo lo que su padre realmente quería para él y también por haberse "rebajado" al proteger a la madre humana de Inuyasha, Izayoi, a costa de su propia vida.

Sesshomaru es un poderoso demonio daiyōkai, (literalmente gran yōkai). Frecuentemente aparece distante e indiferente, y raras veces muestra alguna emoción más que un pequeño disgusto o insatisfacción. Se considera a sí mismo como un ser superior y es cruel con las demás personas, a pesar de que se muestra protector ante sus seguidores. No le preocupan mucho los demás, y piensa en los humanos como simples mortales, en ocasiones repugnantes y sin importancia. Desea convertirse en un ser aún más fuerte de lo que es, aunque ya es bastante fuerte, incluso mucho más que Naraku. Cree que la lucha es el único modo de supervivencia, y desprecia a su medio hermano Inuyasha por ser mitad humano y mitad bestia además que por culpa de su madre humana Izayoi su padre muere tratando de salvarla, lo que lo convierte en un ser débil igual que los humanos. Inuyasha posee la poderosa Tessaiga (traducido al español como "Colmillo de acero"), una espada hecha con uno de los colmillos de su padre que puede eliminar a 100 demonios con un movimiento.

Aunque Sesshomaru posee a Tenseiga (traducido al español como "Colmillo sagrado"), otra espada hecha con uno de los colmillos de su padre, la cual es capaz de regresarle la vida a 100 personas de un simple movimiento, esta arma es incapaz de herir al oponente, y como es inútil en batalla Sesshōmaru la desprecia. Eventualmente Sesshōmaru utilizó el poder de Tenseiga para revivir la cabeza de Goshinki para que Kaijinbo pudiese forjar la malvada espada Tokijin con sus colmillos. Tokijin es una espada capaz de matar, con más poder aún que la propia Tessaiga de su hermano, y por su inmenso poder solo es controlable por el propio Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru es acompañado por un pequeño demonio llamado Jaken y más tarde por una pequeña niña humana llamada Rin, quien por reciprocidad fue devuelta a la vida por Sesshōmaru, utilizando a Tenseiga.

Se cree que Sesshōmaru podría haber salvado a Rin porque le proporcionó comida y agua cuando él se recuperaba de una pelea con Inuyasha, poco tiempo después de haber perdido el brazo, aun cuando él rechazó los alimentos.

Ciel: espera, dices que odia a los humanos y que los desprecia, pero él viajaba con una niña humana… dime más de esa niña llamada Rin

Yuko: de acuerdo, te diré todo lo que pueda… Su primer encuentro con Rin no fue una simple coincidencia, porque la niña lo salvo para que no perdiera la razón, Sesshomaru comenzó a cambiar su percepción hacia los humanos. Al ver como Rin, en el estado en el que estaba, lo cuidó cuando se encontraba más gravemente herido, Sesshomaru comenzó a generar sentimientos de compasión hacia la pequeña humana, reviviéndola con Tenseiga después de que los lobos de Koga un yōkai lobo la asesinaran cruelmente. Rin jugó un papel muy importante en el cambio de personalidad de Sesshomaru, al punto de llegar a decir en el momento en el que Rin fallece por segunda vez cuando están en el infierno, que si para poder hacerse fuerte y aprender a perfeccionar el Meido Zangetsuha debe pagarlo con la vida de Rin, no vale la pena hacer el sacrificio, pues nada valía más que la vida de Rin.

Ciel: ya veo ¿Qué más nos puedes seguir diciendo?

Yuko: bien prosigamos… También lo sigue un dragón de dos cabezas llamado Ah-Un que frecuentemente carga a Rin. Aun así, Sesshōmaru siempre ha discutido las opiniones sobre su apego a Rin, alegando que sólo la resucitó como un experimento para saber las capacidades de su espada, que es ella la que lo sigue y que sus desquites contra quien le haga daño son sólo para castigar el atrevimiento a acercarse tanto a él con malas intenciones.

Aunque Sesshōmaru mantiene una actitud fría, con la que no parece preocuparse por lo que pase, el hecho de que mantenga a Rin cerca de él es prueba de su creciente compasión. No sólo tolera a una humana, sino que la salva siempre que su vida corre peligro. Más tarde Naraku usa a Kagura para secuestrar a Rin en un plan para apoderarse de los poderes de Sesshōmaru. Este plan falló y cuando Naraku intentó escapar, Sesshōmaru, enfurecido, intentó ir tras él, pero al escuchar que la vida de Rin peligraba, lo dejó escapar y se encontró con Kohaku que estaba a punto de matar a Rin. Kohaku desafío a Sesshōmaru pero Inuyasha intervino y no le pasó nada a Kohaku.

Cuando se dirigía al monte de las animas Sesshōmaru salva a Kagome, Miroku y a Sango de Mukotsu, un miembro del Shichinintai (Los siete guerreros) que utiliza venenos. Sin embargo Sesshōmaru sólo declaró "Yo solo eliminé a alguien que se interpuso en mi camino".

Se dice que existía una mujer humana que amó a Sesshōmaru, Sara. Ella permitió que cientos de demonios poseyeran su cuerpo para robar la Tessaiga de Inuyasha, ya que creía que la espada era el deseo de Sesshōmaru. Más tarde se dio cuenta de su error, pero los demonios no la dejarían libre y Sesshōmaru utilizando la Tessaiga realizó un viento cortante (Kaze no Kizu) y liberó a Sara de los demonios y luego citó: "Siéntete libre de seguir tocando tu flauta para mí en la otra vida". Es importante mencionar que Kagura, creación de Naraku, confiesa estar enamorada de él pero bajo las circunstancias ella es eliminada por el propio Naraku al ayudar a Kohaku, hermano de Sango. Kagura, a pesar de ser condenada a un inmenso dolor y agonía en el final de su vida, es visitada por Sesshōmaru en su lecho de muerte, quien intenta salvarla con Tenseiga, lo que le resulta imposible debido al shōki que Naraku le había aplicado, y a que Kagura, al provenir de Naraku, no era humana, sino demonio. Sin embargo, al momento de desvanecerse y revelar su verdadera naturaleza (aire y una pluma blanca), Kagura le sonríe con completa sinceridad.

Poco después es visitado por Totosai, herrero creador de Tenseiga y Tessaiga, quien le dice que la espada ha notado cómo algo ha cambiado en su interior, compasión por las penas ajenas. Y que la propia espada, sólo utilizada para acciones buenas, indicaba que ya era hora de convertirse en una verdadera arma.

Sesshōmaru nunca admite en público que se preocupa por Rin (o por Jaken), pero si lo

Pensamientos, y utiliza a Tenseiga para defender "lo que ama" de manos de So'unga donde ambos hermanos solo pueden lograr el poder necesario para derrotar a su enemigo uniendo el soryuha de Sesshomaru y el bakuryuha de Inuyasha. Cuando la So'unga tiene a Inuyasha bajo su control y comienzan masacres, Sesshōmaru trata de correr y salvar a Rin y Jaken antes que Inuyasha los cortara, aunque es Kagome la que los salva cuando ella grita a Inuyasha "abajo". De igual manera se puede observar que durante la batalla final Sounga ataca a Inuyasha y Sesshōmaru, en un acto inconsciente, se arroja sobre él recibiendo el ataque en vez de su hermano.

Cuando Rin muere tras caer en el Infierno, Sesshōmaru entra allí con el propósito de rescatarla y luego, al enterarse de que no puede revivirla otra vez (Tenseiga tiene el poder para revivir a un humano sólo una vez), se siente devastado, sus facciones se llenan de ira y dolor (algo muy raro, ya que siempre tiene una expresión de calma). Se da cuenta entonces, de que su interés por aumentar el poder de Tenseiga es lo que llevó a ambos al infierno y mató a Rin, por lo que tira su espada a un costado y dice que **si esa espada no puede revivir a los seres que el ama no la quiere a su lado y que para acrecentar el poder de Tenseiga con la vida de Rin como su precio, no vale la pena pues nada valía más que la vida de Rin**. Tras ver estos acontecimientos, la madre de Sesshōmaru, quien guiaba a su hijo en su búsqueda, pregunta a Jaken si su hijo está triste, a lo que él responde **que sí, y que el señor Sesshomaru por su naturaleza no puede llorar por lo que el derramará lágrimas en su lugar, ya que su amor por Rin es grande.** Su madre entonces dice que hará algo por vez única y logra volver a Rin a la vida. Cuando Rin despierta, Sesshōmaru acaricia su rostro dulcemente y con una sonrisa muy grande (muy raro de Sesshōmaru), mientras su madre vuelve a preguntarle a Jaken que si Sesshomaru está feliz, a lo que el responde, **si muy feliz**. Después su madre comenta que "se ha transformado como su padre, en el modo más extraño", implicando su amor por una humana.

Sesshōmaru recupera su brazo izquierdo al crear de su propia fuerza una espada (ya que Tenseiga es una herencia de su padre) a la que llama Bakusaiga, la cual residía dentro suyo y no aparecería hasta que su verdadero poder de Daiyōkai surgiese. De esta forma, supera a su padre y se olvida de Tessaiga.

Ciel: vaya hay varias cosas que han llamado mi atención e incluso se puede decir que ya tengo un plan pero necesito sabes todas las habilidades que posee el Lord

Yuko: vaya para tener ya un plan con lo que te he contado, Izazi no se equivocó al decir que eras un gran estratega Ciel

Ciel: te lo agradezco Yuko

Yuko: bien sus habilidades: **Súper fuerza y velocidad:** Es natural que como demonio, Sesshōmaru posea una fuerza y velocidad extraordinariamente desarrolladas. **Vuelo:** Habilidad para levitar en el aire, algunas veces pareciera que una nube saliera de sus pies y lo cargara para moverlo por el cielo. (Su velocidad en el aire no es muy diferente a su velocidad en la tierra) **Telequinesis:** Sesshōmaru ha mostrado que puede escuchar los pensamientos cuando está en su forma yōkai. En la pelea contra Magatsuhi, Sesshōmaru puede escuchar los pensamientos de Jaken y Rin se da cuenta de ello. **Tele transportación:** Sesshōmaru es el único que parece tener esta habilidad. Él es capaz de convertirse en una bola de luz y así viajar grandes distancias en cortos periodos de tiempo. **Regeneración:** Sesshomaru cuenta con una gran habilidad para sanar sus propias heridas; lo demostró sanando sus heridas en la pelea contra Inuyasha y luego al reconstruir su propio brazo derecho mutilado en su pelea contra Magatsuhi. Sin embargo esta regeneración no es omnipotente ya que un daño lo suficientemente considerable puede matarlo. **Inmenso Poder Demoniaco:** Sesshōmaru la ha utilizado en varias ocasiones: en el episodio 162; hacerse flotar a él mismo; y controlar el poder maligno de Tokijin con su mente. También hay que mencionar que Sesshōmaru es muy inteligente y calculador, siempre está atento, analizando todo a su alrededor, listo para responder rápidamente ante cualquier situación, prácticamente nada es capaz de sorprenderlo. **Longevidad:** Aunque nadie sabe cuál es la edad de Sesshōmaru se estima que debe de tener por lo menos 300 años y aún es joven. Sabe que como demonio es capaz de vivir por un largo periodo de tiempo. **Forma Real:** Sesshōmaru, al igual que su padre y madre, es capaz de transformarse en un perro blanco endemoniado. En este modo, su fuerza se incrementa al menos el triple de veces y sólo utiliza sus garras y sus colmillos venenosos para atacar. **Revivir y Sanar:** Sesshōmaru utiliza la Tenseiga (Colmillo sagrado). Para pulverizar fantasmas y destruir seres del otro mundo, también puede revivir y sanar. Para revivir a las personas, Sesshōmaru se debe concentrar en ver a los Mensajeros demonios del otro mundo y acabar con ellos.

Ciel: tiene habilidades muy interesantes, iguales a las de Sebastián, solo que Sebastián es un demonio cuervo, habla, e sobre esas espadas

Yuko: bien…

Tenseiga o Colmillo sagrado es un arma capaz de pulverizar fantasmas y destruir seres del otro mundo, también revivir a los muertos y curar a los vivos. Lo hace al dejarle ver a Sesshōmaru los demonios mensajeros del otro mundo y acabar con ellos (Usualmente esto no se muestra). En casos extremos esta espada es capaz de proteger la vida de Sesshōmaru si él se encuentra en peligro. Cuando se utiliza la Tenseiga tiene un aura azul y es tan poderosa como la Tessaiga. Tenseiga no puede herir a los seres vivos, sin embargo después de que la Tokijin se partiera, Totosai reforjó a la Tenseiga, otorgándole la capacidad de usar el Meidou Zangetsuha (Luna Infernal) un ataque que permite enviar al enemigo directamente al infierno.

Tokijin: Sesshōmaru también posee una espada hecha con los colmillos de una extensión de Naraku llamada Goshinki. Aunque Goshinki era un demonio común, el poder de Tokijin es superior al del Colmillo de acero de Inuyasha .Tokijin puede disparar energía concentrada directamente al oponente, lo cual se asemeja un poco al viento cortante del Colmillo de acero. Hay tres formas de utilizarla, una es apuntarla al enemigo y disparar energía al oponente. Otra es utilizado el Souryuha; o bien se puede utilizar para cortar al enemigo, pues su filo es extremadamente poderoso e inclusive le permite cortar el filo de otras espadas

Ataques:

Souryuha: Es el ataque más poderoso de tokijin consiste en reunir grandes cantidades de energia maligna con la forma de un dragón y lo lanza con forma de relámpagos. Este ataque es tan poderoso para incluso superar el Bakuryuha.

Kenatsu: Es una técnica de la espada que permite matar al enemigo durante muchos choques con las espadas.

Bakusaiga (Colmillo explosivo): Es la más reciente espada de Sesshōmaru. A diferencia de Tenseiga esta no es una herencia de su padre, sino una espada propia de Sesshōmaru que sólo aparecería cuando su verdadero daiyōkai surgiera. Bakusaiga posee la habilidad de destruir a los yōkais, incluso después de cortarlos una vez el daño se extiende hasta que caen destrozados. Si un demonio absorbe a otro demonio tocado por esta espada el demonio se infectaría y se destruiría.

Mokomoko (Fluffy): Lo utiliza para atrapar y asfixiar al oponente con ella. Parece tener vida propia, ya que en algunas ocasiones reacciona al estado de su dueño, como cuando Inuyasha amputó su brazo o cuando logró impactarlo directamente con el "viento cortante" la primera vez que logró usar este ataque, en ambas ocasiones la estola reaccionó envolviendo a Sesshōmaru y llevándolo a un lugar seguro. Cuando la espada de Jakotsu impacto contra ella empezó a sangrar, por lo que obviamente no es solo un accesorio. Sino que Mokomoko es parte del cuerpo de Sesshōmaru

Garras venenosas: Este es un ataque muy común, sus garras desprenden veneno evaporado que las rodea y al atacar, el cuerpo queda envenenado, siendo muy probable que lo mate si no recibe una cura o se le extrae el veneno rápidamente.

Látigo envenenado: Al igual que las Garras venenosas, este también es otro ataque muy común. Con sus Garras venenosas forma un látigo de veneno para atacar al oponente este látigo puede incluso cortar espadas un poco débiles y algunos monstruos.

Ciel: fuerte, inteligente, se ve que es ingenioso y siempre va un paso delante de los demás, pero su punto Devil sin duda es esa niña, así que si deseamos que él nos ayude debemos ofrecerle algo lo suficientemente valioso que deje a esa niña a su lado por siempre, y ya que la considera como su hija… Dime Undertaker es verdad aquel relato sobre el "Agua de la vida"

Undertaker: bueno ya que esto es fundamental, pues he de decir que no es un cuento, esa agua existió sin embargo sus creadoras las sirenas, al ver la codicia de los humanos por ella, decidieron eliminarla de la faz de la tierra

Ciel: ¿supongo que has de tener un poco de esa agua?, sería muy absurdo pensar que tú no coleccionarías algo así

Undertaker: jjijijijijijiji Conde me sorprende cuanto puede saber de mi jjijijijijijiji

Ciel: ¿La tienes o no?

Undertaker: claro que sí, de hecho solo tengo dos pequeños frascos

Ciel: bien los necesitaremos, dale uno a Yuko ella se encargara de cuidarlo y de resguardarlo, muy bien, Grell necesitas que consigas ropa de esa época, pero que no sea extravagante ni llamativa ¿lo entiendes?

Grell: oh claro que sí, podre llevar un hermoso kimono rojo por fin

Ciel: dije nada llamativo, de por si tu cabello ya será extraño, así que NADA que llame la atención lo entiendes

Grell: está bien… que gruñón…

Ciel: Yuko prepara nuestro viaje para dentro de dos días, nosotros prepararemos lo necesario para ello

Sebastián: Bochan sino es indiscreción en que parte de la historia del Lord va a querer que nos presentemos

Ciel: después de que esa chica Ahome regrese nuevamente, eso nos dará ventaja, así no modificaremos nada en el futuro, ya tengo el plan ideal pero tengo que ver algunas otras opciones

Yuko: fenomenal, eres muy ingenioso e inteligente, igual que el Lord, será interesante ver que es lo que pasara

Ciel y los demás regresaron a la mansión Phantomhive, donde Grell fue a hacer las comprar pedidas, Undertaker fue por el "Agua de la vida", Sebastián preparo todo para su viaje y Ciel envió una carta….

Según lo acordado nuevamente se encontraba en casa de Yuko, ahora todos vestían Yukatas o Kimonos, Yuko abrió un portal y todos partieron a era feudal, una vez que llegaron partieron rumbo al Oeste

En el Oeste Lord Sesshomaru, se encontraba molesto por la palabra "cuñado" que le había dado la mujer de su medio hermano, cuando pudo sentir unas energías extrañas emerger en la lejanía

Sesshomaru: jamás había sentido energías poderosas, pero solo fueron por unos instantes… aun así, dejan desprender su energía… Jaken

Jaken: si amo bonito

Sesshomaru: Jaken has que el general Ming-sung venga de inmediato

Jaken: de inmediato amo bonito

Jaken salio del despacho rápidamente y a los pocos minutos el general Ming-sung había llegado haciendo una reverencia

Ming-sung: que desea mi Lord

Sesshomaru: quiero que pongas centinelas alrededor del castillo, las energías que emergieron se acercan hacia el castillo, estén preparados por si hay que luchar

Ming-sung: si mi Lord

Jaken: amo bonito, no sería mejor ir por esos intrusos

Sesshomaru: esas energías se están dejando sentir para darnos a conocer que viene hacia acá, es mejor esperarlos, será mejor que cuides de Rin y no le pase nada has entendido

Jaken: si amo bonito

Días después todos se encontraban frente al castillo del Oeste y el general Ming-sung los esperaba al frente, pero al ver las energías tan extrañas soltó un gruñido para hacerles detenerse

Sebastián: Bochan, ¿Qué desea que hagamos?

Ciel: yo iré

Grell: ¿eh? Pero no será peligroso

Ciel: no vengan a querer tratarme como a un niño, se lo que hago

Yuko: espera Ciel, déjame ir a mi primero

Ciel: vas contigo, si te parece y si no aquí te quedas

Yuko: pero que mandón… sí que le aprendiste los modos a tu madre

Ciel: mmmh (la misma expresión de Sesshomaru jejejeje)

Ciel y Yuko comenzaron a caminar frente al general cosa que les extraño a este pues al parecer eran simples humanos, sin embargo la mujer desprendía otra energía muy diferente

Ciel: son el Conde Ciel Phantomhive y deseo hablar con Lord Sesshomaru

Ming-sung: ¿Por qué dejaría a un simple humano pasar?

Ciel: porque este simple humano, tiene que hablar con el sobre el futuro de la niña humana que tiene bajo su custodia, esa niña morirá y he venido a ofrecerle para evitarlo

Ming-sung: acaso eres un sagrado

Ciel: yo no, pero ella si, además de mi guardián un Demonio de alto rango y otros dos seres a los cuales no querrás enfrentarte

Ming-sung: como te atreves pequeña basura humana, osas amenazar a la cachorra del Gran Sesshomaru y esto te costara la vida

Ciel: ¿cachorra?

Yuko: eso quiere decir que la reconoce como su hija, recuerda que es un Yokai Perro

Ciel: bien al menos no es un maldito gato, sino un estúpido perro

Ming-sung: ¿Cómo has dicho?

Sesshomaru: a este Sesshomaru jamás se le falta al respeto humano y eso lo pagaran con tu miserable vida

Ciel: oh así que el Lord se digna a venir, si crees que lo pagare con mi vida, porque no tratar de tomarla si puedes

Yuko: ¡pero qué haces! ¿Acaso quieres que nos mate?

Ciel: crees que no he venido preparado… este tipo no nos escuchara a menos que le demos una buena diversión… no es así Sebastián

Sebastián: Yes My Lord

Sesshomaru: ja… creen que simples basuras como ustedes podrán contra el gran Lord de las tierras del Oeste

Sebastián: ¿Por qué no lo vemos?

Con esas palabras Sesshomaru se lanzó contra Sebastián, mientras que Yuko, Ciel, Undertaker y Grell estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol bebiendo té (que Yuko hizo aparecer) bajo la mirada crítica de todos los Yukai, por su parte Sebastián y Sesshomaru se enfrentaban con gran poder y tal y como Ciel se lo había dicho Sebastián mostro parte de su verdadera apariencia y la lucha entre ambos era muy pareja, las horas pasaban y tanto Sebastián como Sesshomaru mostraban golpes, cortes e infinidad de heridas las cuales se iban regenerando rápidamente, todos los Yukai estaban sorprendidos por el tiempo que llevaban peleando hasta que Ciel detuvo la pelea

Ciel: Sebastián ¡detente! creo que con esto el Lord ahora si estará interesado en escuchar lo que tenemos que decirle

Sesshomaru: este Sesshomaru los escuchara humano

Ciel: me llamo Conde Ciel Phantomhive

Sesshomaru: me da igual humano

Ciel: pues a mí también me da igual perro faldero

Sesshomaru: ¿Cómo me has llamado humano insolente?

Ciel: te he llamado "perro faldero"

Tanto Ciel como Sesshomaru se miraban de forma retadora, ninguno dejaba de lado su mirada, a lo cual Yuko intervino antes de que otra pequeña batalla diera comienzo

Yuko: basta, Lord Sesshomaru me presento ante usted soy, La bruja de las Dimensiones Yuko Ichihara y tal y como el Conde Phantomhive ha dicho tenemos algo muy importante que hablar con usted

Ante el nombre dicho Sesshomaru se sorprendió, pero no dejo que lo notasen, pues él había oído hablar de esa mujer y frente a él estaba ella, por lo cual lo que Ciel tuviera que decirle era importante

Sesshomaru: esta vez lo dejare pasar por alto, pero no habrá una segunda vez, pasen… Jaken haz que preparen la estadía y unas habitaciones, serán invitados de las tierras del Oeste

Jaken: enseguida amo bonito… (Pensamiento interno: me sorprende que este humano tenga a un demonio poderoso a su servicio y a esta bruja, pero aún me pregunto quienes serán esos otros dos, no son humanos, pero tampoco demonios)

Todos siguieron al Lord quien al ingresar a la sala que había pedido ya estaba todo dispuesto para su larga plática, Jaken ya había ingresado y había cerrado la sala

Sesshomaru: este Sesshomaru los escuchara, así que hablen

Ciel: como antes dije soy El Conde Ciel Phantomhive, a mi lado está la Bruja de las Dimensiones Yuko Ichihara, Este de aquí es Sebastián Michaellis un Demonio Cuervo de alto rango, esta persona de cabellos rojos es un Shinigami su nombre es Grell Sutcliff y a su lado esta su pareja el Shinigami legendario Undertaker. Lo que hemos venido a hablar con usted Lord es algo muy delicado, es sobre el futuro, una visión que tuvo una mujer de nombre Izazi Kiryuu y que tuvo Grell cuando aún era un humano

Grell: sé que será difícil de creer pero Yuko aquí presente le mostrara lo que vimos y lo que nos encomendó mi amiga, solo esperamos que usted tome la decisión correcta y nos ayude

Sesshomaru: de creer lo que tengan que decirle a este Sesshomaru, que gano yo ayudándolos

Ciel: que tu cachorra viva una vida eterna a tu lado, en mi poder tengo el "Agua de la vida"

Sesshomaru: imposible, las sirenas no le darían algo tan valioso a un simple humano

Ciel: y no me lo dieron y no soy un simple humano, ya te lo dije, de todas formas, el dueño de esa agua es Undertaker y no somos de este tiempo, es por ello que la tenemos es nuestro poder, Grell comienza a relatarle al Lord todo

Grell: de acuerdo Conde, bien Lord pues todo comienza…. (Aquí Grell le cuenta todo y posteriormente Yuko le muestra la visión que ambos tuvieron y como terminara todo)

Ciel: como vera, la aniquilación de todo ser viviente es inminente, por lo tanto llego un ponto en la historia en la cual usted dejo de existir, es por ello que necesitamos de su fuerza

Sesshomaru: para que llegue ese tiempo aún falta mucho, fácilmente podría buscar a ese demonio y aniquilarlo

Ciel: imposible, Yuko vio todos los escenarios posibles y tal y como lo dijo Izazi esta es la única forma y el único que puede hacer algo es su descendiente Zero Kiryuu, si usted nos ayuda yo le daré el agua de la vida a su cachorra, esto la convertirá en un ser inmortal, sin embargo como lo ha visto ella tendrá una muerte próxima y como lo dijo Izazi el punto es engañar al destino

Sesshomaru: ¿Cómo lo harás si se supone que Rin debe morir?

Ciel: el ¿Cómo? No puedo decirle, sin embargo puedo asegurarle que ella estará bien

Sesshomaru: ¿Cómo puedo creerte?

Ciel: solo el tiempo se lo dirá, y eso será en la época Victoriana, cuando llegue a esa época usted deberá buscarnos y ahí le indicaremos el siguiente paso a seguir, Sebastián, Grell y yo tenemos que marcharnos, sin embargo Grell y Yuko se quedaran y después regresaran una vez que lleven a cabo su objetivo

Sesshomaru: confiare en ti humano, solo por mi "cachorra" sin embargo harán un pacto de sangre conmigo

Ciel: de acuerdo

Tanto Sesshomaru como Ciel se pusieron de pie, ambos se cortaron la palma de sus manos y se dieron un apretón de mano así firmando un pacto de sangre garantía con la cual Sesshomaru se quedaba tranquilo sabiendo que su cachorra estaría a salvo

Ciel: si no les importa estoy cansado y ya es muy tarde

Sebastián: Bochan debería cenar algo

Ciel: no tengo apetito, solo tengo sueño y quiero descansar

Sesshomaru: Jaken, lleva al Conde a sus aposentos y manda a Kiyu a poner todo listo para la cena y prepara a Rin

Jaken: así lo hare amo, Conde sígame lo llevare a su habitación

Ciel: que tengan buen noche

Con un saludo simple Ciel salio de ahí para ir a descansar, todos sabían que al menos para él estaba siendo difícil pues la única oportunidad que tenía para volver a ver a su madre se había esfumado

Sesshomaru: ese niño es más maduro de lo que debía ser

Grell: no es para menos ya ha sufrido bastante y ahora sobre el recae una gran responsabilidad

Undertaker: frente al Conde asesinaron a sus padres, mientras su mansión era incendiada, lo torturaron, violaron y marcaron

Grell: a eso agrégale hacer un contrato a cambio de su alma con tal de obtener su venganza siendo solo un niño y actuando como la espada de la reina

Sesshomaru: ¿contrato por su alma?

Sebastián: así es, el contrato lo hizo conmigo (aquí Sebastián le cuenta toda la historia) es por eso que ahora estará agotado

Sesshomaru: aun así, si ese joven vino a cambiarlo, no entiendo el porqué de su expresión

Yuko: él pudo tomar el "agua de la vida" para él y así poder reencontrarse con su madre Zero en el futuro, pero en su lugar ha preferido dársela a usted para que usted tenga por siempre a su cachorra a su lado, Ciel perdió todo y aun ahora lo sigue lo perdiendo y ahora sabe que nunca más volverá a ver a su madre

Sesshomaru se había quedado impresionado, ¡cómo era posible que in simple cachorro humano pudiera sobrevivir a todo sin derramar una sola lagrima y sin romperse en el camino, ese niño ciertamente no era un simple humano, incluso ahora renunciaba a la persona que llamaba madre, con tal de darle una oportunidad a su cachorra, a él y al futuro de todos.

La noche paso y Sesshomaru les presento a su cachorra a todos, una vez pasada la cenas todos se retiraron a descansar, Ciel por su parte dormía profundamente, soñando con los cálidos brazos de Zero y ante la oscuridad y como única expectante la luna, soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, las cuales llegaron a las fosas nasales del Lord quien iba pasando por aquel pasillo

Sesshomaru: hiervas amargas… sumamente amargas

Sesshomaru ingreso a la habitación y ahí en el futan los rayos de la Luna iluminaban el rostro de Ciel el cual mostraba lagrimas que salían de forma inconsciente, Sesshomaru se hacerlo y de forma tierna las limpio, pensando en cómo un cachorro como el soportaba tanto él solo, detrás de la puerta Sebastián miraba la acción del Lord, y se marchó del lugar, sabiendo que aquel hombre de mirada fría no sería capaz de hacer nada en contra de su "hijo"

A la mañana siguiente tal y como la había dicho Ciel, Sebastián y Undertaker partieron después de haber desayunado, sin embargo ese mismo día Sesshomaru partió al palacio de la Luna

Inu no Kami: Sesshomaru es una sorpresa que vengas a visitar a su madre

Sesshomaru: déjate de tonterías madre, sabes a lo que he venido

Inu no Kami: es cierto y es verdad lo que te han dicho, cada una de sus palabras es real y al igual que esa bruja yo tampoco soy capaz de ver el futuro, se muestran muchos y en cada uno de ello la destrucción de todo ser sobre la tierra es inminente, pero un rayo de esperanza se forma como te lo han dicho, no debes intervenir más allá de lo que te han dicho Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: mi cachorra estará a salvo…

Inu no Kami: así es Sesshomaru tu cachorra humana estará a salvo, pero no has venido a preguntarme eso

Sesshomaru: si ya lo sabes, no veo la necesidad de decir más

Inu no Kami: siempre tan expresivo Sesshomaru, pero si hay una forma, pero no te gustara

Sesshomaru: ¿Cuál es?

Inu no Kami: solo haciéndolo de la forma más antigua y sagrada que existe para nosotros los Inu Kami y bajo mi consagración y gracia, durante la Luna llena deberás llevar a cabo la ceremonia de sangre y durante el aparcamiento morder su cuello mientras ingresas tu veneno y posteriormente darle a beber tu sangre, proclamarlo como tu hembra de la forma más antigua y sagrada, eso le brindara la longevidad así como adquirirá ciertos poderes tuyos, aunque para un humano será doloroso

Sesshomaru: así que esa es la forma

Inu no Kami: ¿tan lejos llegarías por un humano que acabas de conocer Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: solo es por mi cachorra que lo hare

Inu no Kami: no sabes mentir Sesshomaru, con una simple mirada de esos ojos azules te ha cautivado

Sesshomaru: no sé a qué te refieres madre

Inu no Kami: nadie hace algo tan sagrado por agradecimiento Sesshomaru, has adquirido los gustos tan extraños de tu padre

Sesshomaru: mmmh

Inu ni Kami: bien, tienes mi consagración y bendición para hacerlo, pero deberás esperar a que tenga una edad apta, no iras a tomarlo ahora que es solo un niño, así que de aquí a que lo vuelves a ver Yako deberá contenerse de buscarlo

Sesshomaru: cuando vuelva a verlo tendrá la edad suficiente y si no la tiene sabré esperar madre, ahora me marcho

Inu no Kami: Sesshomaru, donde estará tu ejercito ¿sera difícil dejar que no sea percibido?

Sesshomaru: de eso se encargara la Bruja y el Shinigami

Inu un Kami: ¿crees que el otro demonio no se dará cuenta de lo que hiciste?

Sesshomaru: no me importa si se da cuenta

Inu no Kami: veo que Seras posesivo, mira que darle tu sangre para alejar a otros machos

Sesshomaru/Yako: él es MIO

Inu No Kami: incluso apareciste Yako, al menos mis nietos serán demonios sangre pura y tendrán una belleza singular, espero saque esos zafiros hermosos

Yako: eso espero madre

Y con esas palabras Sesshomaru regreso al castillo del Oeste, durante un año Grell y Yuko, se encargaron junto a Sesshomaru de formar un gran ejército, con los mejores Yukai, de diferentes razas pero los fuertes y aquellos con habilidades poco comunes Rin quien ya contaba con la edad de 12 años justo como estaba predicho fue atacado por el Lord de las tierras del norte, dándole "muerte" a la única primogénita de Sesshomaru

Yuko: todo esta listo Lord, tengo que enviar a su ejército y la puerta de los tiempos donde esperaran hasta ser despertados, no olvide lo que le he dicho, cuando llegue el momento sabe lo que debe hacer

Sesshomaru: espero que mi cachorra este asalto como lo han dicho, aunque no siento su presencia ni olor, este Sesshomaru está confiando en ustedes, ahora hagan lo que deben hacer

Grell: bien, el portal se llevara a su nuevo ejército y usted debe partir en unos meses no olvide el hechizo que los esconderá

Yuko: muy bien aquí voy…. **Vos ego appello porta interdum congelat illorum temporum pater sanguine sumit Cronos congelat tempore creandi et ut ostium tempus et spatium. Tunc apparet porta, et observat ad excitatio**. (Apertura de los tiempos te invoco a ti, congela el tiempo de estos seres, padre Cronos toma esta sangre como ofrenda y congela el tiempo creando una puerta del tiempo y espacio. Puerta de los tiempos aparece y espera a tu despertar)

Ante dichas palabras los yōkais fueron arrastrados por una puesta de hielo que desapareció sin dejar rastro, Yuko y Grell se despidieron y se marcharon, por lo tanto ahora Sesshomaru solo debía esperar

… **EPOCA VICTORIANA, REGRESO DE CIEL, SEBASTIAN Y UNDERTAKER...**

Ciel y los demás regresaban, habían cumplido con la primera misión que Izazi les había encomendado ahora solo debían esperar el regreso de Grell y de Yuko para la siguiente fase y bueno también la llegada de alguien mas

Ciel: Sebastián, estaré en el despacho, por si se ofrece algo

Sebastián: yo saldré a conseguir todo lo que se ha dispuesto, también comenzare con la búsqueda de una propiedad más grande y lo más apartada

Ciel: busca un lugar sumamente grande, privado y donde nadie pueda entrar fácilmente

Sebastián: bien tardare algunos días en realizar todo

Ciel: no te preocupes "papi" se me cuidar además están los idiotas

Sebastián: aunque debo admitir que ya no lo son tanto

Ciel: tienes razón, ahora vete, yo también tengo cosas que hacer

Sebastián partió para hacer su parte correspondiente, mientras tanto Ciel hizo una llamada, mientras frente a él se alzaba una sombra que lo miraba esperando ordenes

Ciel: hola ¿cómo has estado?

Soma: muy bien hermanito, ¿Cómo ha salido todo?

Ciel: bien afortunadamente, ya contamos con el Lord Sesshomaru, ahora es cuando debemos iniciar, todo Soma, la expansión de las empresas Phantomhive y de las empresas "Berharap", todo está comenzando y debemos prepararnos

Soma: entonces hoy mismo les dirás todo ¿cierto hermanito?

Ciel: así es, no puedo abandonarlos, además madre nos dio la solución para todos ustedes

Soma: pero como lo haremos contigo

Ciel: ya se nos ocurrirá algo con el tiempo, pero si no logro hacerlo al menos tú podrás apoyar a nuestra madre

Soma: no digas eso, ya verás que encontraremos alguna forma

Ciel: eso era todo Soma, comienza con nuestro plan, yo me comunicare contigo

La llamada a fue cortada y Ciel se recostó en su silla, aquella sombra se acercó a él para abrir la ventana y que el aire fresco entrara

…: se siente mejor Bochan

Ciel: no me digas así Hannah, solo dime Ciel, ¿Cómo fue todo aquí?

Hannah: todo marcho muy bien, he conseguido todos los ingredientes y como vimos anteriormente solo alcanza para 6 personas

Ciel: eso está bien Hannah, toma este es el frasco que me dio Undertaker, prepara todo el brebaje y escóndelo, seguirás escondida, hasta que la niña llegue y después partirás a tu misión

Hannah: un año para que la pasión este lista… para que la pequeña llegue y yo parta, no se preocupe hare todo lo que me ha pedido

Ciel: recuerda que Sebastián aun no puede saber que está aquí, al menos no hasta que hayas terminado la pasión y esta resguardada

Hannah no se preocupe con este collar mi esencia demoniaca no se nota ¿Cómo cree que lo tome Sebastián?

Ciel: mal, no querrá que vayas a cuidar a Zero, supongo que no confiara en ti pero Yuko me dijo que hace tenía que ser, Izazi sí que me dejo un buen entretenimiento

Hannah: y sobre todo le mando una hermosa madre

Ciel: tienes razón en todo eso, por ahora puedes irte, por cierto la cabaña está bien, te hace falta algo

Hannah: todo está muy bien, estoy cómoda y no me hace falta nada, Grell me dejo las almas necesarias

Ciel: iré a descansar un rato

Hannah: descanse Ciel, yo parto para comenzar a preparar las pasiones

Hannah y Ciel dejaron su plática, los días dieron paso a las semanas y a los meses en los cuales la construcción de la nueva mansión ya se habían iniciado, Hannah ya tenía todo listo y seguí escondida tal y como se lo había pedido Ciel, pronto una nueva empresa llamada "Berharap" se unió a las empresas Phantomhive para convertirse en un gran emporio, nadie sabía aun nada del socio misterioso y Ciel no decía nada, pocos días después un portal apareció donde Ciel y Sebastián y los sirvientes ya esperaban a una niña muy peculiar

Ciel: hola Rin

Rin: hola Ciel, Hola Sebastián

Sebastián: veo que todo salio muy bien

Rin: si la muerte de Rin salio muy bien y nadie noto el engaño

Ciel: bien, por ahora debes descansar dentro de unos días comenzaras a tener una educación especial, debes dejar de llamarte a ti en segunda persona

Rin: ¿segunda persona? Rin no entiende

Ciel: ya lo comprenderás, por ahora voy a presentarte, mira ella es Maylene, Bard, Finny, Snake y Tanaka, todos ellos te ayudaran y estarán al pendiente de todo lo que necesites, y Sebastián seguirá con tu entrenamiento tal y como tu padre lo pidió

Rin: y cuando poder ver a mi padre

Ciel: aun tardaras unos seis meses, esa fue la fecha estipulada

Todos entraron a la mansión y al hacerlo se llevaron una gran sorpresa pues Hannah Anafeloz estaba dentro de la mansión, Sebastián quiso atacarla de inmediato pero Ciel no se lo permitió

Sebastián: pero ella trato de asesinarte

Ciel: la necesitamos, esa fue mi primera tarea la primera que Grell me revelo antes de ir con Yuko, Hannah debe viajar al futuro y convertirse en la guardiana de Zero, es su deber protegerlo y mantenerlo asalto de todo mal, Grell ya le indico que sucesos debe dejar que pasen

Sebastián: no confió en ella para cuidar de mi esposo

Ciel: no importa lo que tú quieras en este momento, Izazi a si lo dicto, Hannah es indispensable en el futuro, ella es su guardián te guste o no, además ella lo hará por medio de un contrato que hizo con Grell

Sebastián: ¿contrato?

Hannah: así es, durante todo ese tiempo no podre consumir almas y eso puede matarme o dejar débil, es por ello que Grell se encargara de darme las almas necesarias, incluso creamos la marca para que tu estés más tranquilo

Ciel: ya no hay tiempo Hannah, el portal se está abriendo, protege a mi madre y no dejes que nada malo le pase, pero sobre todo cuida muy bien de esos collares y cuando las vasijas se presenten ya sabes que es lo que debes hacer, también espera la llegada de ellos, aun no sé qué ordenes llevaran, así que se paciente y cuida mucho de mi madre

Hannah: le juro por mi propia vida que Hannah Anafeloz cuidara de Zero Kiryuu con su propia vida y cuando las vasijas se presentes las enviare y esperare la llegada de los otros

Sebastián: no me queda más que confiar, si algo le pasa a mi esposo te arrepentirás Hannah, cuídalo

Hannah: y así será, lo cuidare y daré mi vida si es necesario, Ciel todo esta listo y ya sabes dónde está. Adiós, nos veremos en un futuro

Con esas palabras Hannah desapareció en un portal que se abrió ante la mirada de todos, fue ahí donde Sebastián se percató y miraba a Ciel desconcertado

Ciel: no te preocupes, Hannah los paralizo y no se dieron cuenta de nada solo tú y yo

Sebastián: espero una explicación

Ciel: y la tendrás cuando Grell y Yuko regresen en seis meses

Maylene: Bochan la señorita Rin ¿se quedara en la habitación que usaba Zero?

Ciel: así es Maylene, llévala y ayúdala en todo, de ahora en adelante Seras su guardiana y dama de compañía

Maylene: si bochan, bueno pequeña ahora sígueme

Sebastián: porque no se sorprendieron de su llegada

Ciel: ya te lo dije Hannah hizo que vieran una ilusión, les mostro un carruaje del que ella salía

Sebastián: ahora entiendo

Ciel ya había hablado con todos y les había contado la verdad, también habían acordado no hablar de nada y dejarlo pasar como si no vieran nada o estuvieran viendo otra cosa, por su parte las llamadas con Soma o las cartas seguían, su plan estaba funcionando y muy bien

Los seis meses restantes habían pasado y por fin Yuko y Grell habían regresado, su misión había sido un éxito a lo cual Ciel, Yuko, Grell, Undertaker y Sebastián se hallaban hablando de los acontecimientos

Ciel: entonces la primera puerta ya está lista

Yuko: así es y solo se abrirá con la sangre de Lord Sesshomaru, ¿Hannah partió con bien?

Sebastián: si y espero una explicación de eso

Grell: bueno Sebas eso yo te la puedo dar, veras después de mandar a Zero al futuro fuimos con Yuko y la primera carta que me dio de Izazi decía que Hannah debía convertirse en la guardiana de Zero, cuando se dio el problema entre Ciel y Alois, fue todo un caos hacer que ella cooperara, pero cuando le mostramos todo, fue más fácil, sin embargo pidió algo bastante difícil pero mi Adrián pudo conseguirlo, aunque tuvimos muchos problemas, Will casi nos cacha en varias ocasiones

Sebastián: ¿y qué fue lo que pidió?

Grell: tener las almas de Alois y de Luka en el futuro

Sebastián: pero ella las devoro

Undertaker: solo las guardo, para dejarlas partir en paz, pero en la oficina Shinigami pude conseguirlas, si todo sale bien, en el futuro esas almas serán sus hijos, una promesa es una promesa, además quedo en el contrato que hizo con mi hermosa Grell jijijijijijijijiji

Sebastián: al parecer solo hay sorpresa tras sorpresa

Undertaker: por cierto… Conde… lo veo algo pálido

Ciel: yo también me he notado así, desde que llegamos, pero no me siento mal

Undertaker: es raro, déjeme checarlo no me gusta su aspecto

Sebastián: a mí tampoco me ha dejado revisarlo, se la pasa con la señorita Rin en sus clases y nadie los saca de ahí hasta que terminan

Undertaker: vamos a su recamara ahí lo revisare mejor, vamos Conde su salud también es importante

Ciel: bien vamos

Así ambos subieron, Undertaker reviso de pies a cabeza a Ciel notando algo inusual, no era la primera vez que revisaba al joven desde que Madam Red había fallecido, así que sabía de alguna forma lo que había o no en el cuerpo de Ciel, por lo cual puedo notar aquella media luna de color muy tenue en su cuello, símbolo de una marca de sangre y él sabía perfectamente bien de quien era…

Undertaker: oh oh… creo que Sebastián va a matarlo… y usted querrá hacer lo mismo Conde

Ciel: ¿a qué te refieres?

Undertaker: dígame el día que estuvimos en el castillo del Oeste, hubo algún momento en el cual estuviera a solas con Lord Sesshomaru

Ciel: no en ningún momento

Undertaker: algo que él le diera a beber o comer

Ciel: nada

Undertaker: en algún momento él le dio a beber de su sangre

Ciel: ¡claro que no!, ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Undertaker: pasa Conde que usted fue previamente marcado como prometido de Lord Sesshomaru, en algún momento él le dio de su sangre, supongo que para no darse cuenta ni usted ni nosotros habrá pasado en el transcurso de la noche

Ciel: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? ¿CÓMO QUE PROMETIDO?

Ante tal grito todos subieron rápidamente y Sebastián al escuchar la palabra prometido ya se imaginaba por donde iba el asunto y eso no le agradaba

Sebastián: ¿prometido de quien Undertaker?

Undertaker: Lord Sesshomaru le dio en algún momento de su sangre, supongo que la noche que nos quedamos, y la prueba está aquí es su cuello, mira la media luna, es muy tenue, por eso no muestra aroma porque aún no hay marca

Sebastián: y no la habrá porque voy a despedazarlo y lo hare polvo

Undertaker: no puedes y lo sabes, al final la unión ya está, es por eso que esta pálido, al no estar cerca de su pareja lo afecta, solo han pasado 300 años para el Lord pero para Ciel solo medio año, es por ello que los síntomas apenas aparecen

Ciel: no entiendo que significa

Rin: significa que mi padre te dio su sangre y te convirtió en su prometido, al hacerlo tanto el cómo Yako su bestia interna te reclaman como su hembra y al estar alejados sin fortalecer el vínculo sus cuerpos comienzas a colapsar, cuando estén cerca tu salud mejora, una pareja Yokai que proclama a su prometido no es cosa de juego, pero al haber una marca es peor, si uno muere el otro no tarda en seguirlo por la tristeza y la soledad, no puedo imaginar cómo se ha sentido mi padre lejos de ti estos 300 años

Ciel: ¿pero porque lo hizo?

Rin: Yako ha de haber despertado y ambos te reclamaron como prometido, eres su pareja predestinada, los Yokai son muy serios en ese asunto, siempre fuiste y has sido el amor verdadero y predestinado de mi padre, así que no te enojes con él, mi padre ha estado muchos años solo, no lo rechaces, no le niegues tu cariño, por favor

Undertaker: Sebastián tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que se siente, ahora mismo lo sientes por Zero, pero lo soportas porque el vínculo existe aunque este lejano pero sabes lo que se siente

Sebastián: lo se… pero al menos pudo decírselo primero

Rin: tal vez mi padre no lo hizo al pensar que se iría rápidamente y que lo rechazaría, tal vez pensando que conozca demonios de baja categoría también lo hizo

Ciel: ¿y eso porque?

Rin: para los demonios de baja categoría el aroma de mi padre podrían percibirlo en ti y no se acecharían, digamos que lo hizo para ahuyentar la competencia

Ciel: no te prometo nada Rin, pero si voy a exigir una explicación de todo esto

Rin: suerte... mi padre nunca da explicaciones jejejeje

Ciel: pues a Ciel Phantomhive se las dará… de so yo me encargo

Rin: vaya tendré una mami que lo pondrá en su lugar jajajajaja

Ciel: ¿mami?... Rin ¿te das cuenta de que nos llevamos por muy poca edad?

Rin: si pero recuerda que yo iré al letargo así que cuando despierte tu Seras un joven muy apuesto jejejeje

Ciel: vuelvo a repetirlo, no sé qué pasara, pero una paliza si se la dará Sebastián o madre se la dará a él cuándo lo vea por no cuidarme como se debe

Sebastián sintió un gran escalofrió, al recordar lo molesto que Zero se pondría al no cuidar bien de su hijo, (mientras en el futuro Zero estornudo)

Sebastián: va a matarme…

Rin: ¿también la pareja de Sebastián da miedo?

Ciel: claro mi madre sabe cómo poner a mi "papi" en su lugar, así que vete mentalizando "papito" en 200 años mi madre te pondrá una buena paliza

Grell: yo no me preocuparía de una paliza

Sebastián: ¿entonces de que te preocuparías?

Yuko: abstinencia…

Sebastián: ¿más de la que ya sufro?

Grell: oh si cariño… es una lástima jajaja jajajajajaja

Nuevamente todos bajaron a la sala, la verdad es que la cara de Sebastián daba pena, y gracia pues él sabía perfectamente como era su peli plateado y sabía que podía castigarlo sin sexo durante muchoooooooo tiempo por lo de Ciel… definitivamente le daría una larga y tremenda paliza a Sesshomaru

Y así pasaron algunos meses más hasta que el día en que el Daiyōkai por fin se presentó.

Sesshomaru: Rin ¿has sido buena niña?

Rin: si papa, he aprendido muchas cosas con Ciel, además también he paseado aunque el lugar es muy extraño, pero aquí me siento bien

Sesshomaru: eso es bueno cachorra, Jaken entrega el presente de mi madre

Jaken: Conde este es un presente de Inu no Kami, en agradecimiento por cuidar de Rin

Jaken había entregado un pequeño cofre con un collar con una pequeña Piedra Meido, parecida a la que tenía la madre de Sesshomaru, mientras tanto Sebastián miraba con mala cara al Lord pues este no quitaba ahora sus ojos de Ciel

Ciel: agradezco el presente de su madre, ahora si me permiten quiero hablar con usted Lord, Padre podrías preparar un poco de té y hacer que Tanaka lo lleve

Sebastián: claro hijo, te lo envió con Tanaka

La palabra "padre e hijo" hizo que Sesshomaru sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, Grell, Yuko y Adrián solo reían pues ya sabían lo que le podía esperar al Lord, definitivamente Ciel y Sebastián tendrían una "agradable" charla, todos ingresaron a la sala y Sesshomaru siguió a Ciel hasta una habitación, la cual era el despacho del joven

Ciel: toma asiento por favor

Sesshomaru se sentó en la silla frente a Ciel, de verdad que esos 300 había extrañado a su cachorra y a Ciel, ahora que lo tenía frente a él, sentía las inmensas ganas de besas esos labios rojos, pero la mirada seria de Ciel le hacía ver que el joven ya estaba enterado del compromiso de sangre, Sebastián ingreso a la habitacion con el té, cosa que no extraño a Ciel pues sabía que Sebastián quería saber porque rayos lo había hecho

Ahora los tres estaban con una taza de té a lo que Ciel procedió

Ciel: explica el porqué de la marca de mi cuello

Sesshomaru: es mi marca de sangre, lo cual te hace mi prometido

Ciel: ¿Por qué yo?

Sesshomaru: los Yōkais reconocemos a nuestra única pareja con el aroma y tu aroma despertó a Yako, reconociéndote como tal, al saber que te irías al siguiente día, te hice beber de mi sangre cuando dormías

Ciel: ¿y que te hace pensar que voy a corresponder a tal cosa?

Sesshomaru: es inevitable, ahora me perteneces

Ciel: no soy un objeto ¿lo sabias?, además quien decide con quien estar soy yo

Sesshomaru no lo diría pero esas palabras le dolían, su pareja lo estaba rechazando y eso también le dolía a Yako

Sesshomaru: ahora que llevas mi sangre deberás unirte a mí, de no hacerlo morirás, además de que tendrás una gran ventaja, tendrás la misma longevidad que yo además de adquirir velocidad, fuerza y despertar poderes propios, sin embargo aún eres muy joven para que te tome como mi pareja, debes tener al menos 18 años

Ciel: ni creas que lo hare, no me interesa, ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, puedes quedarte en la mansión el tiempo que Yuko designe

Sebastián: hacer lo que has hecho sin consentimiento no me ha agradado en lo más mínimo, ya he hablado con mi hijo sobre las consecuencias que esto puede tener, sin embargo ya tendrán tiempo de platicarlo más adelante

Los tres salieron de despacho, Rin le mostro a su padre la habitación que usaría y le platico todo lo que había hecho en el trascurso de ese año y todo lo que ha aprendido, también le dijo que ella también le había explicado a Ciel lo de la marca

Rin: no te preocupes padre, Ciel entenderá, así que no te desanimes, además aun tienes tiempo para hacer que cambie de opinión

Sesshomaru: no te preocupes Rin, Haro que cambie de parecer

Así dio comienzo a que vieran lo de la nueva mansión, Ciel y Soma en secreto seguían lo de las empresas, Sebastián había tenido una discusión muy fuerte con Sesshomaru e incluso este lo llevo a zona demoniaca donde ambos tuvieron una confrontación, y lógico que Sesshomaru al ser más joven que Sebastián salio perdiendo, pero la clara advertencia de que si lastimaba a su hijo no solo se las vería con él, sino que en el futuro tendría que vérselas con Zero

Los días siguieron y Sesshomaru ya haya logrado un acercamiento hacia Ciel pues ya había el chico accedido a beber nuevamente su sangre, por lo cual el compromiso quedaba reafirmado, esto solo lo sabían ellos dos, pues Ciel aún no diría nada de su plan. Mientras tanto Sesshomaru y Ciel estaban en el jardín bebiendo té, mientras ambos miraban algunos documentos pues Sesshomaru había sido de gran ayuda pues tenía una visión muy amplia en cuanto a negocios

Ciel: dime algo en cuanto cumpla los 18 años, que sucederá o como se hace la unión

Sesshomaru: cuando cumplas los 18 años, en la primera Luna Llena, ambos debemos cortar la palma de nuestra mano con una daga ceremonial y verter la sangre en una botella de sake, de la cual después beberemos, ese es el ritual de unión o lo que los humanos llaman una boda

Ciel: ¿y la marca?

Sesshomaru: eso se hace durante el apareamiento, deberé morder tu cuello para soltar mi veneno dentro de ti, al terminar el apareamiento me hare un corte en el pecho y deberás tomar mi sangre, con eso en el lugar de la mordida aparecerá una luna menguante, mi marca y eso te proclamara como mi hembra.

Ciel: estoy confundido en esa parte, ¿Cómo que tu hembra? Soy un varón

Sesshomaru: eso se debe a que la piedra Meido que te otorgo mi madre se fundirá en tu cuerpo dándote la habilidad de procrear, por lo cual Seras capaz de brindarme cachorros sangre pura

Ciel: ¿corro la posibilidad de quedar en cinta en ese mismo instante?

Sesshomaru: si

Ciel: eso sería un problema, como te date cuenta aún faltan pergaminos por abrir y eso dificultaría mi labor en todo esto, además de que no sabríamos las consecuencias de que esto pueda atraer

Sesshomaru: en ese caso, Yako es el que decide, cuando llegue el momento Yako entenderá la situación y evitara dejar mi semilla sembrada

Ciel: hablas muy extraño, bueno no importa, hay que seguir con estos documentos.

Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué usas un parche en tu ojo, desde que te conocí siempre lo tienes?

Ciel: bueno eso se debe a que a pesar de haber terminado mi contrato con Sebastián, la marca permaneció, y lo que menos deseo es dar explicaciones a la gente, sería un problema, es por ello que lo llevo

Sesshomaru: pero no tienes ningún problema

Ciel: no ninguno

El tiempo paso y por fin se habían mudado a la nueva mansión, la cual era mucho más grande que la anterior, tenía más habitaciones, Undertaker y Grell también Vivian ahí, lo mismo que Yuko, Sesshomaru, Rin y Jaken. Por su parte Ciel ya había cumplido los 18 años ahora se mostraba como un joven más alto, atractivo, de rasgos finos, uno de sus ojos azul y el otro morada con la marca del extinto contrato con Sebastián, su cabello un poco más largo, cualquiera diría que el vivo retrato de su fallecido padre Vincent

Sesshomaru: hoy es el día Ciel

Ciel: lo sé, iremos a la antigua mansión, ya he dicho que saldríamos a una diligencia no habrá ningún problema ahí

Ambos partieron en el carruaje hasta la antigua mansión, una vez ahí ambos se cambiaron la ropa y partieron al jardín frente al lago donde Sesshomaru ya tenía todo listo, pues el tercer pergamino ya se había abierto y daba el siguiente paso

Ciel llego hasta donde estaba Sesshomaru quien bestia un hakama y haori blanco con un bordado de un inugami, Ciel vestía una vestimenta igual a la de Sesshomaru, ambos con la daga ceremonial cortaron la palma de la mano derecha la cual indicaba que serían la única persona en su vida y jamás habría una infidelidad, la sangre cayo a la botella de sake, Sesshomaru lleno una copa de la cual bebió la mitad y la otra mitad la bebía Ciel, acto seguido unieron la palma de sus manos y la herida se cerro

Sesshomaru: esta echo Ciel ahora eres mi pareja ante todos, estas seguro de querer formar la marca, eso puede esperar hasta que volvamos a vernos.

Ciel: es mejor de una vez

Sesshomaru con esas palabras y una sutil sonrisa, cargo a Ciel hasta la antigua habitación que usaba el joven y una vez ahí, lo deposito suavemente en la cama, donde comenzó a besarlo a lo que Ciel correspondía de forma tímida, POCO A POCO Sesshomaru fue despojando las ropas de ambos quedando totalmente desnudos, Sesshomaru besaba cada parte del cuerpo de Ciel dejando varias marcas en el proceso, por su lado Ciel solo podía gemir, pues lo que su "esposo" le hacía se sentía muy bien, Sesshomaru comenzó a estimular el miembro de Ciel mientras que con su lengua iba lubricando aquella pequeña y rosada entrada

Ciel: aaaahg… aaaah… Se..ssomaru… aaaah

Para Sesshomaru aquellas palabras lo ponían cada vez más excitado, su miembro ya estaba erguido y duro, desea entrar y hacerlo suyo pero tenía que prepararlo bien, no quería hacerle daño, los dedos de Sesshomaru comenzaron a ingresa uno a uno, mientras el volvía a los dulces labios de su "hembra" los gemidos y suspiros de Ciel lo deleitaban, una vez que sintió que su "hembra" ya estaba listo, sus ojos se tornaron diferentes pues la pupila estaba roja, símbolo de que Yako ya estaba presente, Sesshomaru se posiciono entre las piernas de Ciel y podo a poco fue ingresando su enorme miembro, Ciel se quejaba un poco y pequeñas lagrimas abandonaban sus hermosos ojos, a lo cual Sesshomaru lamia esas lágrimas, al estar completamente dentro de Ciel espero a que el joven se acostumbrara a la intromisión

Una vez que Ciel estuvo listo totalmente listo comenzó a mover sus caderas y de esa forma Sesshomaru comenzó con un vaivén suave y lento, pero el cual era delicioso para Ciel

Ciel: aaaah aaaah se siente bien aaaah Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: estas apretado, eres delicioso mmmgh aaaah

Ciel: más rápido aaaah

Sesshomaru comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza, las penetraciones eran más hondas, Ciel gemía de puro de placer y Sesshomaru soltaba gruñidos de satisfacción, Sesshomaru cambio de posición y ahora tenía sentado a Ciel sobre él, la penetración era más profunda, Ciel lo abrazaba del cuello con sus brazos pues ahora todo se sentía de forma más intensa, Ciel sintió una gran placer cuando Sesshomaru toco un punto dentro de él que lo hizo gemir de forma diferente a lo cual Sesshomaru sonrió y comenzó a embestir el mismo lugar, ya viendo que era tiempo Sesshomaru comenzó a besar entre el cuello y el hombre y en una embestida que dio, perdió profundamente a Ciel, haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor y placer, pues el veneno estaba siendo soltado de los colmillos de Sesshomaru, aun así el seguía con las embestidas, se alejó de la mordida y la lamio viendo como la Luna Menguante estaba ya casi completa a lo cual separo un poco a Ciel haciéndose un corte con una de sus uñas en su pecho y Ciel bebió de la sangre que salía de esta, al terminar las embestidas siguieron y por fin la Luna menguante estaba completa, ahora Ciel era solo de él, pudo sentir las contracciones del interior de Ciel, oyendo como había soltado un gran gemido y con esto haciendo se Sesshomaru se viniera dentro de él.

Y así prosiguieron por más tiempo hasta casi el amaneces, en donde ambos cayeron rendidos, Sesshomaru acerco a Ciel a él recostándolo en su pecho y así ambos durmieron profundamente

Mientras tanto esto era visto por Yuko y Grell quienes tenían un gran sangrado nasal

Yuko: bien por fin… Ciel ya ha sido convertido Grell

Grell: si… del cuarto pergamino, ya solo falta la otra mitad… esto fue… kyaaaaaaaaa

Al siguiente día, ambos despertaron, Se dieron un baño y por la tarde regresaron a la mansión, pues ya era tiempo para que Rin y el fueran también al letargo y ellos siguieran con sus misiones

Sesshomaru: ahora eres mío y no te preocupes mientras este dormido no sentirás ansiedad, nos veremos cuando el momento llegue

Ciel: te prometo estar ahí y ya verás que todo saldrá bien, solo espera por mí

Ambos se besaron para despedirse y salir de la mansión donde ya todos esperaban, Jaken pudo notar el cambio en el aroma de Ciel y como este estaba mezclado con el de su amo, por lo cual dedujo que ya tenía "amita" por lo cual solo sonrió para sus adentros y no dijo nada

Yuko: es tiempo, no se preocupen, cuando llegue el momento los despertare… Sesshomaru, Rin y Jaken se situaron donde Yuko les dijo para comenzar con el hechizo… **Cronos Deus creat sanguinem ostium cum hoc facit, quia illa tria sunt item, portans in draconem, sellate eius usque ad tempus, et ostendit eius virtutem** (Cronos Dios del tiempo con esta sangre crea nuevamente una puerta que guarde a estos tres seres, llevando consigo al dragón, sellate hasta el tiempo indicado y perdura con su poder)

Ante las palabras de Yuko una puerta apareció llevándose consigo a esas tres personas, ahora el tercer pergamino tenía que ser abierto, una misión estaba por comenzar

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **ZESS Y LUZE LOS OPAST GEMELOS**

 **LA LLEGADA DE HANNAH AL FUTURO**

 **SHIZUKA, MARIA E ICHIRU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez que Yuko cerró la puerta del tiempo, todos ingresaron a la mansión pues tenían que seguir con todo lo demás

Yuko: bien como vieron el sello del tercer pergamino se abrió, así que aquí lo tienes Ciel

Ciel: muy bien este pergamino habla de dos Gemelos opast Luka y Luze y ellos están bajo las ordenes de un tal Reiga el cual entra en un sueño cada cierto tiempo, se les llama también por el Clan Maldito y tiene una marca en su brazo de XX

Sebastián: he oído hablar de ese clan, pero los gemelos son bastante fuertes, la magia que usan es de un nivel muy alto

Ciel: Yuko que me puedes decir de ellos

Yuko: Luka Crosszeria o también conocido como Zess es una clase general Opast un demonio de clase alta, segundo en el poder bajo el Rey Demonio, la marca es conocida como la Cruz Sangrienta su hermano El rey de la hoja, Luze Crosszeria es un Opast demonio de clase alta, tiene la habilidad de la Nigromancia, Luka estaba siempre entrenando constantemente y haciendo mandados por Él Rey Demonio a causa de la traición, mientras que Luze se le permitió crecer y hacer mucho más de lo que quería.

Ambos hermanos han estado separados por la traición de Luka y Luze en verdad lo ve como un traidor, esto será más complicado de lo que se esperaba, porque en este momento como se los dije Luka esta con el Clan Giou y Luze con Reiga, por ahora las reencarnaciones de los Guardianes del Clan no han sido invocadas, por lo tanto digamos que están en "paz" porque también Reiga no ha sido despertado.

Ciel: ¿es todo lo que puedes decirnos?

Yuko: es todo cariño, mis poderes no pueden ver más, pues el poder de la oscuridad es muy fuerte en ese lugar, pero que sabes tú Sebastián

Sebastián: no mucho, lo mismo, Luka fue desterrado y como sucesor de su clan quedo Luze, como lo dije antes ambos son fuertes, será un problema y uno muy grande, no pensé que Luze estaría bajo las ordenes de el…

Yuko: oh… cierto es tu padre

Ciel: ¿padre?... padre de quien

Undertaker: acaso aun no le has dicho nada en todos estos años Sebastián

Sebastián: no lo creí necesario

Ciel: ¿Quién es tu padre?

Sebastián: el Rey Demonio… Lucifer, él es mi padre

Ciel: ¡queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Y como demonios vamos a ir a ese lugar

Sebastián: no grites… y bueno yo puedo llevarlos, por Grell y Undertaker no hay problema, por otra parte tu eres un humano no puedes ir, tu cuerpo no soportaría el poder y Yuko ni se diga, el problema es que si mi padre se da cuenta de que estoy ahí, no me dejara ir tan fácilmente

Ciel: bueno ya que estamos sacando "secretos" no hay problema en que yo vaya, ayer forme mi vínculo con Sesshomaru, así que ya no soy humano

Todos: ¡queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Sebastián: ese maldito te ha quitado tu pureza… tu MADRE va a matarme, ¿acaso quieres que Zero me mate?... oh por mi padre… estoy muerto

Grell: yo diría en abstinencia de por vida jejejejejeje, por cierto y porque no quieres que tu padre sepas que vas ahi

Sebastián: porque querrá que me case con alguna demonesa y aunque le explique que ya tengo a Zero el querrá que el este ahí conmigo… es algo complicado

Ciel: bueno entonces comencemos por lo fácil, dejemos al último a Luze y vayamos primero por Luka, Yuko sabes en donde se encuentra

Yuko: eso es fácil está muy cerca de la Mansión principal del Clan Giou

Ciel: entonces hay que partir mañana, tengo que pensar en algo que pueda convencerlo y sobre todo que nos ayude con su hermano

… **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL FUTURO, LLEGADA DE HANNAH…..**

Hannah había sido transportada a un futuro estando ahí, tomo rumbo hacia la casa que pertenecía a los Kiryuu, ahí pudo encontrar rápidamente a Sakura y a Hotaru

Hannah: veo que me mandaron al momento donde ella esta apenas embarazada, supongo que desde aquí debo cuidarles, eso quiere decir que aún no debo intervenir con las vasijas

Hannah saco una nota que le dio Ciel antes de partir donde le explicaban cuan seria su tarea al estar ahí, a lo que procedió a esconderse y comenzó a leerla

 _Hannah Anafeloz_

 _Hannah una vez que te encuentres en el futuro, deberás ir al Lago de la Luna ahí cada mes Grell te hará llegar un alma para que te alimentes, en este momento te encuentras en el tiempo donde la Sra. Kiryuu está embarazada, debes protegerla de cualquier daño a ella y a su esposo, algo que debes saber es que tendrás que aprender acerca de los partos humanos, pues el día del nacimiento sera un día de una tormenta por lo tanto debes llegar con ellos unos días antes la tormenta durara 4 dias, solo tendrás que decirles que buscas refugio y al ver que no eres peligrosa lo harán, la pulsera que viene adentro úsala todo el tiempo, esconderá tu esencia y poder._

 _Después de que nazcan los gemelos partirás de ahí y los cuidaras hasta que Shizuka Hio llegue y los elimine, ahí tendrás que estas todo el tiempo con Zero, pase lo que pase y veas lo que veas de la forma en la que tratan a Zero no intervengas, de acuerdo a los tiempos, Grell sera enviada cuando Shizuka, Ichiru y María aparezcan, ahí entre tú y Grell llevaran a cabo un plan, deben ser muy cuidadosas, recuerda que esta parte es muy crucial y delicada._

 _Posteriormente Grell se quedara un tiempo contigo pues Rido Kuran aparecerá poco tiempo después, Grell para ese entonces ya sabrá que hacer, después de terminar su trabajo Grell regresara y tú te quedaras a cuidar de Zero, cualquier cambio se te hará saber en el Lago, por ahora cuídate y muchas gracias por las opciones._

 _Att. Ciel Phantomhive_

Hannah: bueno supongo que por ahora la tarea sera fácil

En los meses antes del nacimiento Hannah estuvo muy al pendiente de Sakura y de Hotaru, en varias ocasiones que trataron de ser asesinados cuando dormían, ella se encargaba de eliminar a los vampiros niveles E que enviaban, también tuvo que deshacerse de algunos nobles, cuando llego la temporada de invierno Hannah se encargaba de dejarles leña todas las noches y cuando había fuertes ventiscas ella dejaba siempre en la cocina alimentos

Sakura: Hotaru… mira otra vez, esta vez son muchos pescados y muchas hierbas medicinales ¿Quién crees que sea?

Hotaru: no tengo la más mínima idea, también hoy hay leña, pero sea quien sea, debemos ser agradecidos, en tu estado lo necesitamos

Sakura: es cierto, este pequeño debe nacer muy sano y fuerte

Hotaru: claro que sí y sera el más fuerte de los cazadores, no por nada hemos elegido a Yagari para que sea su padrino y tutor si algún día llegamos a faltar

Hannah por ser un demonio podía escuchar todo lo que la pareja platicaba, las inclemencias del clima a ella no le afectaban, los meses pasaron hasta que pronto llego el día de la tormenta, así que tomo rasgos humanos y se puso la vestimenta de una comerciante, la tormenta comenzó y ella ya estaba lo suficientemente empapada, por lo cual corrió hasta la casa para tocar la puerta y esta fue abierta por Hotaru

Hannah: buenas noches, disculpe pero podría ayudarme, la tormenta me tomo por sorpresa y no tengo a donde ir

Sakura: Hotaru ¿Qué pasa?... oh por Dios esta empapada, Hotaru déjala pasar

Hotaru: cierto, lo lamento mucho, pasa

Sakura llevo a Hannah hasta el baño donde tomo una ducha y le presto un vestido para usarlo, al estar lista bajo las escaleras para agradecer la ayuda

Hannah: lamento las molestias, mi nombre es Ana, soy Herbalista y cuando estaba juntando mis hierbas las tormenta me tomo por sorpresa, muchas gracias por dejarme pasar a su hogar, no sé cómo pagarles

Hotaru: disculpa, has dicho que eres Herbalista ¿cierto?

Ana: si así es señor…

Hotaru: lo lamento mi nombre es Hotaru Kiryuu y ella es mi esposa Sakura Kiryuu, estaba por salir a buscar una partera, mi esposa está a días de dar a luz pero con esta tormenta, sería imposible ¿tú sabes algo?

Ana: oh claro que sí Señor Kiryuu, en el pueblo de dónde vengo ayudo a las mujeres junto a mi madre, ella es partera, así que no se preocupe yo puedo ayudarla

Sakura: no sabes cómo me alivia saberlo, estábamos preocupados y dinos de dónde eres y que haces por aquí (no es que fueran desconfiados jejejeje)

Ana: en esta época del año se da en estos lugares una planta llamada athelea o planta de reyes, contrarresta muy bien cualquier veneno pero solo se da en esta zona, así que he venido por la planta y vengo del poblado de Hiosu de la montaña sureste

Hotaru: es un largo viaje

Ana: pero lo vale señor Kiryuu esta planta es muy práctica además de que se consiguen plantas especiales de esta zona para ciertas infusiones

Sakura: pero no es peligroso, digo la athelea solo crece cerca del peñasco

Ana: no se preocupe he venido otras veces, y antes que yo mi madre lo hacía, pero ahora ella se queda en el pueblo y yo vengo por las plantas, aunque trato de que siempre sea de día, ya saben con eso de que hay vampiros es mejor tener cuidado

Hotaru: ¿Cómo sabes de los vampiros?

Ana: anteriormente hace unos 3 años atrás cuando vine uno trato de atacarme, pero un hombre alto, de ojos azules me ayudo y fue cuando supe de la existencia de estos seres

Sakura: ese hombre usaba sombrero y gabardina beige

Ana: así es, nunca supe su nombre y no pude agradecerle

Hannah tenía que dar una buena explicación y sabía que esta historia ayudaría mucho, necesitaba quedarse ahí, pues bien sabia por la carta de Ciel que después de dar a luz Sakura, Hotaru se iría unos días y ella seria atacada por una horda de niveles E y tenía que eliminarlos, después de una larga platica, cenaron y tanto Sakura como Hotaru confiaron en "Ana", así pasaron dos días y el día del parto llego, la tormenta era fuerte pero aun así Hannah ayudo muy bien a Sakura y ambos gemelos nacieron sanos y salvos para la alegría y fortuna de sus padres… sin embargo eran gemelos

Hotaru: son hermosos… pero han nacido gemelos

Sakura: la maldición de los gemelos… han tenido un cruel destino… aun así debemos hacer todo lo posible por salvarlos, son nuestros hijos

Ana: ¿Qué tiene de malo que sean gemelos? Son hermosos

Sakura: veras nosotros somos cazadores de vampiros (aquí le cuentas la historia y lo de la maldición) así que uno terminara matando al otro para completar la maldición

Ana: debe ser positiva, ya vera que habrá esperanzas para sus dos pequeños, no sufra, estoy segura que ambos podrán contra esa maldición, ya lo vera, no pierda la fe

Con estas palabras y unos días después Ana se fue, para "según" regresar a su pueblo, Hotaru marcho para dar aviso a la Asociación del nacimiento de sus gemelos y tal y como lo dijo Ciel esa misma noche Hannah extermino a cientos de niveles E y al noble que los guiaba para exterminar a los Kiryuu

Con el paso de los meses y los años, Hannah se dio cuenta que Sakura y Hotaru al ver que Zero era el más fuerte fueron abandonando a Ichiru, ponían más atención en el entrenamiento de Zero y Zero cuidaba y velaba mucho por su hermano, ella se sentía mal por él, pero no podía hacer nada, solo ver y esperar y de ser necesario salvarlos y cuando Ichiru se marche solo velar por Zero. También se dio cuenta del gran cambio que sufrieron los padres de Zero, los Kiryuu estaba modificando las listas de exterminio y eliminaban a los vampiros que ellos creían peligrosos, aunque estos no lo fueran.

El día tan temido para Hannah llego, un día Ichiru y Zero en un paseo se toparon con Shizuka-Hio y todo comenzó… el día del ataque llego y pudo ver como Ichiru se marchó con aquella mujer, le dolía porque ella los había ayudado a su madre a venir al mundo y todos estos años ella los cuidaba y velaba por ellos en las sombras, pudo ver como dos cazadores llegaron pero ya era tarde, Sakura y Hotaru estaban muertos y Zero tenía una mordida en su cuello, al salir los cazadores con Zero en brazos ella mediante con un hechizo tomo la espada y los hilos de plata de los Kiryuu, ella se encargaría que de llegaran a Zero algún día, poco después y esperando a que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo pudo ver crecer a Zero al lado de Yuuki y de ese sangre pura al cual quería moler siempre a golpes por humillar a su niño de esa forma

Hannah: maldito vampiro, si pudiera te daría tu paliza, sé que no puedo hacer nada, pero ya buscare la forma de regresarles las que le hacen a mi niño, ya lo verán

Una ocasión pudo escuchar como Aido insulto a Zero y eso le hizo hervir la sangre, por lo cual cuando el joven estaba en clases, ella se escabullo y metió cientos de alacranes por toda la habitación del vampiro y salio de ahí, no muy lejos para ser una espectadora de lo que pasaría

Aido al entrar a su dormitorio grito por las picaduras que recibió y los gritos hicieron entrar a todos, Kaname estaba sorprendido de la gran cantidad de basura que este tenía en su habitacion

Kaname: Aido ya basta, esto te sucede por tener la habitación en tal estado, no me importa como lo harás así que limpia todo y elimina a todos esos animales

Aido: pero Kaname-sama alguien los metió aquí, no estaban cuando fuimos a clases, de seguro fue ese maldito Kiryuu

Seiren: Kaname-sama, Kiryuu, estuvo todo el tiempo cerca de donde yo estuve, así que no pudo ser el

Kaname: entiendo Seiren… Aido has lo que te digo

Y así Hannah hacía de las suyas en contra de los nobles que agredían a Zero, siempre asegurándose de que no lo culparan y que los castigos fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para dejarlos en ridículo, sin embargo una vez que Kaname agredió a Zero fuertemente ella no se contuvo así que le dio una lección

Hannah: ya verás maldito idiota… voy a darte un buen susto en tus sueños

Hannah se adentró al sueño de Kaname y ahí… Kaname se encontraba en un gran baile a su lado estaba Yuuki ya convertida en vampiro, ambos juntos y felices, de pronto todo quedo oscuro y se podía ver a Yuuki en un gran charco de sangre y a Rido descuartizándola, sin beber de su sangre solo rompiéndola en miles de pedazos, Kaname quería detenerlo pero no podía, no podía moverse, una sombra comenzó a formarse la cual le decía, "esta sangre es despreciable, inmunda y sucia" rómpela… destrózala… no dejes nada Rido, destruye lo que más ama el sangre pura

Kaname despertó bañado en sudor, ese día ya no pudo dormir, pensando en aquel sueño, ese día no podía ni mirar a Yuuki pues el terror aunque no lo demostrara le recorría la sangre. Eso sí que hizo que Hannah tuviera su dosis de diversión

Ese mismo día Hannah decidió que un solo sueño "aterrador" no era suficiente, por lo cual cuando Kaname volvía a dormir esa noche le coloco otro sueño, este, Kaname y Yuuki bailaban un vals, el vestía un esmoquin negro y ella un hermoso vestido de novia, Kaname se había inclinado a besarla y cuando se separó de sus labios, vio que ya no era Yuuki sino Aido el cual le estiraba los labios para que le diera otro beso, a lo que Kaname despertó dando un grito de terror autentico

Hannah: jajajajajaja te lo mereces idiota

Grell: Veo que te entretienes bastante bien Hannah

Hannah: se lo gano por lastimar a Zero, nadie dijo nada de no torturarlo en sueños, apenas hace tres días en un sueño lo case con case con Yagari jajajajaja hubieras visto su expresión de pánico al despertar jajajajaja

Grell: jajajajaja eso se oye divertido y dime ¿Cómo esta Zero?

Hannah: velo por ti mismo mi pequeño ha crecido mucho y está muy guapo, mira esta de aquel lado

Grell miro hacia donde apuntaba Hannah y vio a Zero cabalgar una hermosa yegua blanca, el chico sonreía y se veía tan feliz, su mirada estaba llena de un brillo singular

Grell: es todo un adonis, esta hermoso y ¿esa Yegua?

Hannah: en un cumpleaños deje al potrillo en el jardín de Cross y una nota que decía: **"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ZERO" cuídala muy bien, es una llegue muy inteligente y siempre estará a tu lado** …. No pude contenerme, la madre murió y se la regale, sabiendo que el la cuidaría, Cross no pudo decirle que no, así que mando hacer un establo y mira ahí está ella su nombre es Lili, pero ese estúpido Kuran hijo de mierda, se atrevió a traer a su maldito caballo

Grell: y eso no te hizo feliz

Hannah: todo lo contrario, Emperador no quiere a Bakaname, y como quiere más a Zero eso molesta al idiota y una vez que trato de hacerle algo a Zero estando en las caballerizas, su caballo lo pateo y le mando bastante lejos sacándole todo el aire jajajajajaja

Grell: veo que te has divertido también haciéndole maldades

Hannah: claro, yo le enseñe a ese caballo a hacerlo jajajajaja, también ya mando volar muy lejos al estúpido rubio de hielo, y me encargue de que le pusiera una corretiza a la vampirita BakaRuka jajajajajaja

Grell: ya veo jajajajaja, en fin la diversión se termino ha llegado el tiempo, ellos llegaran en dos semanas, por ahora están en una embarcación, Shizuka aún no duerme, por lo tanto tenemos que ir

Hannah: ¿estará bien que deje solo a mi niño?

Grell: si no te preocupes, Ciel creo la mejor estrategia, es tiempo de ir con Shizuka Hio

Hannah: de acuerdo, manos a la obra

… **..DE REGRESO CON CIEL Y LOS DEMAS (ANTES DE QUE ENVIEN A GRELL CON HANNAH)….**

Yuko había trasladado a todos al lugar en donde se encontraba Luka por lo tanto ahora tenían que buscarlo

Ciel: habías dicho que sabias donde estaba

Yuko: dije que sabía dónde, mas nunca dije que sabía exactamente donde estaba

Ciel: Aaaaaaaah… bien hay que separarnos y buscarlo nos veremos aquí antes de que anochezca, si alguien lo encuentra avisen a Yuko y ella nos avisara a todos

Con esa consigna todos partieron por rumbos diferentes, Yuko fue cerca de la Mansión Giou para explorar los alrededores y verificar de igual forma quienes se encontraban en el lugar, Grell se había ido hacia el rio, Undertaker hacia el bosque, Sebastián cerca del pueblo y Ciel hacia la playa.

En la Mansión Giou habían podido sentir emerger algunas energías pero están habían desaparecido por lo cual Takashiro no le dio gran importancia, pensó que tal vez algunos villian habían estado cerca y Zess los había eliminado, pues este solo esperaba la llegada de Yuki.

Por su parte el Duras se encontraba tranquilamente cerca del templo de la montaña, él también había sentido la energía que había llegado, pero al desaparecer tan rápido, no le dio importancia, el solo estaba ahí por una simple razón, estaba tan perdido en sus recuerdos que no noto la presencia de un extraño, hasta que este llamo su atención

Sebastián: hacía tiempo que no te veía Luka

Zess bajo la mirada pues nadie sabía su verdadero nombre, la persona frente a él se le hacía conocido pero no recordaba de donde

Zess: no se ha quien llamas Luka extraño

Sebastián: vaya no pensé que los modales de los Dúras hubiesen decaído ante los miembros de la realeza

Con esas palabras Sebastián mostro su forma verdadera a lo que Luka se sorprendió y bajo rápidamente del árbol, haciendo una reverencia a Sebastián, pues ahora si lo reconocía, a lo cual Sebastián tomo nuevamente su forma humana

Zess: lamento mucho mis modales príncipe, es solo que no lo había reconocido

Sebastián: aunque no soy más que otro demonio así que no tienes por qué reverenciarme, solo quería ver si aún me reconocías

Zess: no podría olvidar el rostro del Príncipe de los infiernos

Sebastián: necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante

Zess: si se trata sobre regresar, ya he dicho…

Sebastián: no se trata de eso, es otra cosa, es algo más grave y no tiene nada que ver con mi padre, pero si tiene que ver contigo y con Luze, pero antes necesito hablar contigo

Zess camino junto a Sebastián hasta llegar a la salida del bosque donde encontraron a Undertaker y Grell, los cuales habían sentido la energía de Sebastián y se dirigían hacia donde estaba

Sebastián: él es Luka Crosszeria, Luka ellos son Undertaker y Grell ambos son Shinigamis

Luka: mucho gusto en conocerlos

Grell: Yuko y Ciel ya vienen hacia acá Sebas

Sebastián: vamos hay que alcanzarlos y de ahí podremos ir a la Mansión

Luka: se puede saber a qué mansión vamos príncipe?

Sebastián: vamos a la Mansión Phantomhive, ahí te explicaremos todo

Siguieron el sendero hasta que por fin pudieron ver a Yuko y a Ciel, ambos se presentaron y Grell abrió un portan para que pudieran ir a la Mansión del Conde, una vez ahí todos en la sala esperaron a que Maylene les llevara él te y así poder conversar con Luka.

… **.OFICINA SHINIGAMI…..**

Mientras tanto en la oficina de los Shinigamis, William estaba revisando documentos y algo le pareció muy extraño, así que se puso de pie y fue hacia la biblioteca donde se encontraban los Cinematic, ahí tomo todos los que habían estado a cargo de Grell los últimos años y le sorprendió el hecho de ver que en todos sus reportes mensuales siempre faltaba un alma, pues en el reporte se detallaba la llegada de un dominio el cual tomaba el alma

Will: esto es extraño, ese estúpido no duda en meterse en líos y más si un demonio trata de llevarse un alma, tengo que investigar esto, además es extraño que este comportándose muy bien

William salio de la biblioteca y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ronald ahí pregunto dónde se encontraba Grell pero el joven le dijo que había terminado sus informes y se había ido

Ronald: oye ya deja de molestar a Grell, ahora que es feliz piensas seguir molestándole

Will: no se trata de eso, además no tengo porque dar explicaciones

Alan: se ve que no entiendes, molesta solo un poco a Grell y Undertaker no dudara en hacerte polvo

Will: no se metan en esto, solo es cuestión de trabajo, no estoy interesado en Grell, que un hombre este tras otro es asqueroso

Eric: no seas tan prejuicioso, solo deja de molestar, si es de trabajo, Grell ha estado cumpliendo con el suyo, hasta cuando entenderás que ahora que ya no le importas Grell hace perfectamente bien su trabajo

William no dejo que siguieran hablando y se marchó hacia su oficina, definitivamente con ellos no iba a averiguar nada con respecto a lo que estaba pasando, así que el mismo tendría que averiguar

Alan: ¿creen que William ya sospeche?

Eric: puede que haya encontrado algo, aun así tenemos que avisarle a Grell

Alan: seria sospechoso salir ahora, William no es tonto, tal vez nos siga

Ronald: creo tener una buena idea, de todas formas yo tengo que salir a hacer mi trabajo, hablare con "ella" para que le avise a Grell

Alan: magnífica idea, de todas formas hay que pensar en un plan B, para desviar la atención de William

Ronald: eso se los dejo a ustedes, ahora me voy

Ronald había salido del lugar, para ir a una mansión en donde una mujer estaba próxima a morir, después de vivir casi 87 años, la mujer dio su último aliento y el tomo el alma para sellarla en el Cinematic, de ahí partió a buscar a una amiga, la cual podría ayudarlo para enviarle un mensaje a Grell

…: ¿para qué me buscas?

Ronald: hola Sasha, es que al parecer William está empezando a sospechar y si él se da cuenta de todo ahora, sería muy riesgoso

Sasha: vaya, como siempre de entrometido, pero sabíamos que era una posibilidad, como sea Grell lucharía por diversión con un demonio antes de dejar que se lleven un alma, en fin ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

Ronald: veras sería muy sospechoso que busquemos nosotros a Grell, así que necesito que vayas con él y le avises

Sasha: woooooow por fin podre conocer al Shinigami legendario

Antes de que Ronald pudiera decir algo mas Sasha ya se había marchado, definitivamente no entendía que llamaba la atención de Undertaker, bueno en fin, ahora tenía que regresar y entregar sus reportes y dejar en manos de Sasha lo demás

… **..MANSION PHANTOMHIVE…**

Todos estaban sentados y vieron salir de la sala a Maylene, con lo cual daría comienzo la explicación

Sebastián: Luze tú como demonio debes comprender que hay ciertas situaciones que serían difíciles de creer para un ser humano, sin embargo nosotros estamos abiertos a muchas posibilidades

Luka: lo entiendo, así que escucho

Grell: bien veras todo comenzó hace…. (Aquí Grell le cuenta la visión, y lo que han estado haciendo) por lo tanto Lord Sesshomaru el esposo de Ciel ya ha sido enviado a una de las puertas que se abrirán en el futuro

Luka: vaya esto…

Ciel: lo sé, es muy difícil de creer, sin embargo Izazi nos dejó pistas que nos ayudaran a cambiar el destino de todos, dejo varios pergaminos los cuales se abrirán cada vez que una tarea este hecha, como ya lo hemos dicho la Primera era Aliarnos con Lord Sesshomaru, la segunda Aliarnos con Hannah Anafeloz y dejar que ella fuese el guardián de mi madre y que yo formara mi vínculo con Sesshomaru y el tercer pergamino dice que debemos aliarnos con los Opast Gemelos Luka y Luze Crosszeria.

Yuko: sabemos que es difícil de asimilar y más porque estas esperando a que reencarne el alma de aquella mujer a la que amas y lo que te estamos pidiendo es renunciar a ella

Luka: ella es la única mujer a la que he amado por tanto tiempo, renunciar a ella es lo más difícil que me están pidiendo hacer

Ciel: sabemos que te estamos pidiendo algo muy difícil, sin embargo ponlo de esta manera, les están brindando una esperanza de que tal vez reencarnen en un futuro donde puedan vivir tranquilos, de no hacerlo simplemente llegara el momento en el cual no regresaran jamás, además no solo estamos tratando de salvar unas cuantas vidas, estamos tratando de salvar literalmente al mundo entero

Luka: pero El Rey Demonio podría sellar el alma de Grassil y así no tendría que pasar nada de eso

Yuko: veras… Hay algo sobre la visión de Grell y de Izazi que aún no les hemos dicho

Grell: esto es porque tiene que ver contigo Sebastián

Sebastián: ¿Qué sucede?

Grell: veras Sebas, el mundo demoniaco cambiara mucho, en unos miles de años, tu padre dejara de ser el rey y un demonio de nombre Sparda se convertirá en el nuevo regente

Sebastián/Luka: ¿Cómo?

Yuko: efectivamente el Rey Demonio sellara a Grassil, le brindara todo su poder a Sparda y este tomara la forma de una espada de nombre Yamoto y quedara sellado, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo una parte de Grassil comenzara a despertar hasta encontrar a la persona que lo despierte, sin embargo y como ya lo hemos dicho antes, no podemos modificar nada, solo hacer lo que dictan los pergaminos y Ciel es quien debe idear todo lo que se hará

Luka: comprendo, si es así como deben ser las cosas, lo hare, pero el que Luze coopere sera aún más difícil, él es fiel a Reiga

Ciel: es por eso que no haremos nada con respecto a tu hermano hasta después de que hayan sellado a Grassil, es por eso que esta mansión se mandó hacer y está protegida por campos de energía y sellos, así que por ahora, Seras un invitado, además de que necesitan entrenar, Tu y Sebastián deben entrenar y aprender todo lo necesario hasta el momento en que cada uno deba seguir con lo que le corresponde

Sebastián: acaso yo también sere enviado a una de las puertas

Ciel: así es, no podemos darnos el lujo de perderte en alguna batalla, recuerda que mi madre te estará esperando y los sucesos que vendrán deben darse sin que tú participes, pues el reino demoniaco se saldrá de control una vez que no quede nadie que lo rija, es por ello que hasta ese momento debemos entrenar

Undertaker: oh… creo que tenemos una visita, Yuko podrías dejar entrar al Shinigami que espera fuera

Yuko: claro, no hay problema

Yuko hizo un ligero moviente de mano y Sasha entro, su cara era seria y por lo visto no traía buenas noticias

Sasha: hola

Ciel: ¿Qué sucede Sasha?

Sasha: traigo un mensaje para Grell, Ronald me ha buscado, al parecer William está empezando a descubrir las cosas

Grell: lo más seguro es que ya se haya percatado que cada mes hace falta un alma

Sasha: me imagine que eso podría ser

Ciel: tendremos que hacer algo al respecto, no podemos dejar que ese imbécil averigüe algo ahora o sería capaz de hacer una estupidez

Sasha: el alma es para Hannah ¿cierto?

Ciel: así es, requiere de esa alma para alimentarse en el futuro

Sasha: si se trata de eso entonces déjenmelo en mis manos, Grell yo te traeré el alma que necesitas para Hannah, nuestros sectores no tienen nada que ver, así que con eso William dejara todo por el momento

Undertaker: entonces lo dejaremos en tus manos pequeña

Sasha pudo ver que esa voz era de Undertaker, "el Shinigami legendario", por lo cual salio corriendo hacia donde estaba y poder admirar su belleza a lo cual le salían corazoncitos por todos lados, Grell al ver lo que Sasha estaba haciendo la tomo de la solapa de su saco y la lanzo de la mansión lo más lejos posible

Grell: vete a hacer tus cosas y deja de estas mirando a mi marido o te daré una paliza Sashaaaaaaaa

Undertaker: jjijijijijijiji mi Grell no te pongas celosa si ya sabes que eres la única para mí

Y con algunas risas, todo paso en efecto Sasha era se había encargado de recolectar varias almas y se había dejado a Grell con ello William por más que trato de averiguar qué había pasado no dio con nada, Sebastián, Ciel y Luka practicaban todo el tiempo que podían, Grell enviaba las almas cada mes para Hannah, hasta que Yuko les informa en que punto de la historia estaba Hannah, a lo cual era el turno de Grell para empezar

Yuko: Ciel, ha llegado el momento de enviar a Grell, Hannah ya está en el punto de la historia donde Shizuka e Ichiru están por llegar a la Academia, es tiempo de mover las vasijas

Ciel: entiendo

Ciel y Yuko fueron con Grell y le explicaron lo que debían hacer, pues en los 3 años que habían pasado, entre Luka y Sebastián habían perfeccionado un hechizo el cual era aquel que Grell utilizaría

Yuko invoco en el lago de la Luna el mismo portal y envió a Grell, todos esperaban que las cosas salieran bien, pues pronto llegaría el momento en el que necesitarían enviar a Sebastián a una de las puertas a dormir pues era necesario para que su padre no lo buscara y así se le creyera muerto.

Yuko: clamo ad ostium aperi Libane mitti Shinigami hoc usque ad tempus futuri unde et fines mandati Anna Anafeloz (puerta del presente yo te invoco, abre tus puertas al futuro y deja que este Shinigami sea enviado hasta el tiempo donde esta Hannah Anafeloz y asi cumplir su mandato)

… **FUTURO ACADEMIA CROSS…..**

Grell ingreso al lugar y pronto estuvo en las cercanías de la academia Cross, por lo cual comenzó a buscar a Hannah y pronto la encontró, la chica de cabello morado se reía de algo

Hannah: jajajajajaja te lo mereces idiota

Grell: Veo que te entretienes bastante bien Hannah

Hannah: se lo gano por lastimar a Zero, nadie dijo nada de no torturarlo en sueños, apenas hace tres días en un sueño lo case con Yagari jajajajaja hubieras visto su expresión de pánico al despertar jajajajaja

Grell: jajajajaja eso se oye divertido y dime ¿Cómo esta Zero?

Hannah: velo por ti mismo mi pequeño ha crecido mucho y está muy guapo, mira esta de aquel lado

Grell miro hacia donde apuntaba Hannah y vio a Zero cabalgar una hermosa yegua blanca, el chico sonreía y se veía tan feliz, su mirada estaba llena de un brillo singular

Grell: es todo un adonis, esta hermoso y ¿esa Yegua?

Hannah: en un cumpleaños deje al potrillo en el jardín de Cross y una nota que decía: **"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ZERO" cuídala muy bien, es una yegua muy inteligente y siempre estará a tu lado** …. No pude contenerme, la madre murió y se la regale, sabiendo que el la cuidaría, Cross no pudo decirle que no, asi que mando hacer un establo y mira ahí esta ella su nombre es Lili, pero ese estúpido Kuran hijo de mierda, se atrevió a traer a su maldito caballo

Grell: y eso no te hizo feliz

Hannah: todo lo contrario, Emperador no quiere a Bakaname, y como quiere más a Zero eso molesta al idiota y una vez que trato de hacerle algo a Zero estando en las caballerizas, su caballo lo pateo y le mando bastante lejos sacándole todo el aire jajajajajaja

Grell: veo que te has divertido también haciéndole maldades

Hannah: claro, yo le enseñe a ese caballo a hacerlo jajajajaja, también ya mando volar muy lejos al estúpido rubio de hielo, y me encargue de que le pusiera una corretiza a la vampirita BakaRuka jajajajajaja

Grell: ya veo jajajajaja, en fin la diversión se termino ha llegado el tiempo, ellos llegaran en dos semanas, por ahora están en una embarcación, Shizuka aún no duerme, por lo tanto tenemos que ir

Hannah: ¿estará bien que deje solo a mi niño?

Grell: si no te preocupes, Ciel creo la mejor estrategia, además Sebas y Luka me dieron el hechizo que nos ayudara es tiempo de ir con Shizuka Hio

Hannah: de acuerdo, manos a la obra, ¿pero quién es Luka?

Grell: cierto pues veras (aquí le cuenta todo lo que habían vivido en tres años con Luka y lo del matrimonio de Ciel)

Hannah: vaya… que cosas… en fin, ahora que hacemos

Grell: vayamos al muelle y ahí esperaremos a que lleguen, creo que tendremos el tiempo justo

Hannah: yo diría que demasiado justo, además Kuran ya cuenta con que llegaran en ese lapso de tiempo, los ha tenido bien vigilados por esa vampira Seiren

Grell: bien supongo que por ahora la mantenga aquí, ya que necesita que cuiden de su estúpida hermanita… maldita mocosa… por culpa de ella todos vamos a sufrir

Hannah: no podemos hacer nada, tú mismo lo has dicho, mejor vámonos

Hannah y Grell salieron de la Academia Cross y corrieron lo más rápido que podían en menos de tres días habían llegado al muelle y Hannah con sus poderes había podido sentir el barco en el que estaban Shizuka, María e Ichiru, asi que con sus poderes los teletransporto hasta el barco, el cual extrañamente iba casi vacío

Grell: esto es muy extraño, solo está la tripulación y no hay más humanos

Hannah: crees que lo hayan usado solo para ellos

Grell: puede ser… Hannah atrás de ti

Una espada había pasado muy cerca de la Demonesa con lo cual pudieron ver que una figura idéntica a Zero se acercaba hasta ellos comenzando a atacarles, Grell comenzó a pelear cintra Ichiru para tratar de contenerlo, sin embargo Shizuka apareció para atacar a Hannah una batalla se estaba dando en la parte de la popa del barco

Grell: esperen un minuto

Ichiru: ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen en el barco? Si están tratando de dañar a Shizuka-sama yo mismo los destruiré

Grell: por eso mismo deja de atacar mocoso, definitivamente tienes el mismo maldito genio que tu hermano Zero, asi que detente ahora mismo

Al escuchar el nombre de Zero tanto Shizuka como Ichiru se detuvieron, pues si esas personas hablaban de él, era por algo que estaba pasando o algo malo iba a pasar

Shizuka: Ichiru, ven aquí ¿Qué es lo que quieren y como conocen a Zero?

Grell: bien, se de antemano que los vampiros son desconfiados con las palabras, asi que dejare que mi sangre te diga la verdad, la sangre no miente ¿o sí?

Ichiru: no dejare que se acerquen a Shizuka-sama

Shizuka: Ichiru, está bien, él tiene razón, la sangre no miente

Grell se acercó hasta Shizuka y le extendió su mano, Shizuka la tomo y mordió esta para comenzar a beber la sangre y esta le conto todo, la vida de Grell y de Izazi, la visita con Yuko, los pergaminos que Izazi dejo, conocía Sebastián y a Ciel asi como a Undertaker, le mostro como se rompió el sello del primer pergamino y como conocieron a Sesshomaru, luego como se aliaron con Hannah y la enviaron a cuidar de Zero, como conocieron a Luka y lo que estaban tratando de hacer y como se había roto el otro sello mostrando a Shizuka, Ichiru y Rido, posteriormente dejo la muñeca de Grell y se acercó hasta Hannah esta le extendió su manos e hizo lo mismo, la mordió y pudo ver como Hannah hacia llegado, como cuido de Sakura y la ayuda a que nacieron los gemelos y todo lo que la chica estaba haciendo, incluso vio las memorias de todo que había pasado Zero desde que lo dejaron solo

Shizuka: ya veo, sera mejor que pasemos a mi camerino

Ichiru: pero Shizuka-sama, que pasa si la atacan

Shizuka: basta Ichiru, esto más delicado de lo creer, si esto sigue asi ambos moriremos y Zero cargara con culpas, dolor y una existencia llena de culpa, esto va más allá de nuestro plan, el cual cambiara drásticamente

Con esas palabras todos fueron hasta el camerino de Shizuka, ahí estaba la pequeña María, tomaron asiento y Shizuka comenzó a relatarles todo lo que había visto en la sangre de Grell y de Hannah a lo cual Ichiru y María tenían una expresión de terror y no era para menos

Ichiru: entonces Zero… él estará luchando contra un enemigo que hará que todo el mundo muera

Grell: asi es, sim embargo el cambio de ese futuro ya comenzó

Ichiru: ¿Cómo?

Grell: jejejeje bueno pues veras (aquí les cuenta que Zero fue al futuro, se volvió la madre de Ciel y se casó con Sebastián y que ya había vuelto a su tiempo) y eso fue lo que paso

Ichiru estaba rojo… acaso un demonio le había quitado la pureza a su hermano… definitivamente mataría al tal Sebastián por haber tocado a su hermanito, si definitivamente saber todo lo que había vivido y lo que viviría en el futuro su hermano lo había hecho recapacitar, pero aún más importante, ¿lo perdonaría Zero por tanto dolor y sufrimiento que el habría provocado?

Ichiru: pero… Zero no querrá escucharme, él no me va a perdonar y mucho menos dejara que Shizuka se acerque a el

Grell: de hecho todo lo que tenían planeado lo tendrán que hacer

Ichiru: no entiendo, han venido porque necesitan que Zero y yo luchemos juntos en el futuro

Hannah: es verdad, sin embargo hay una regla "Los sucesos necesarios no deben ser modificados, sin embargo al destino han de engañar", eso quiere decir que debemos dejar que Shizuka y tu mueran

Ichiru: ¿Cómo… no entiendo? Explíquense

Shizuka: entiendo, pero como engañar al destino de una muerte, es obvio que Kaname debe beber mi sangre para fortalecerse y Zero beber la de Ichiru y asi consumar la maldición, pero al mismo tiempo debemos vivir ¿Cómo engañaremos a la muerte y al destino?

Grell: eso corre por mi cuenta, verán en los tres años que Luka y Sebas entrenaron tuvimos que hacer un hechizo, uno muy antiguo, tal vez usted lo recuerde pero no sabrá como hacerlo este era llamado "Eamque sanguine vasa"

Shizuka: ¿acaso ustedes aprendieron ese hechizo? Pero ¿cómo?, eso solo un antiguo y poderoso Vampiro sabía hacerlo y el desapareció hace mucho tiempo, incluso era más antiguo que los Vampiros Ancestros

Grell: bueno eso no sabría cómo explicarlo, solo un día una sombra apareció y nos lo entrego, dijo que cuando las vasijas se hallaran presentes el iría también, no sabemos quién sea pero le creímos puesto que la carta que nos entregó tenía el emblema de Izazi, el emblema de los Kiryuu

Ichiru: ¿Por qué Zero y no los dos?

Hannah: tú eras muy débil y si permanecían juntos hubieran llevado acabo la maldición más rápido, tenías que ir con Shizuka y fortalecerte, ya que el entrenamiento que te espera en el pasado sera equiparable para que obtengas la misma fuerza que Zero, ambos deben tener el mismo poder vampírico para poder portar las espadas gemelas

Ichiru: eso quiere decir que tendré que convertirme en vampiro

Hannah: si pero no ahora, eso debe ser en el pasado

Grell: les explicare lo que haremos,…. Y asi es como tendremos que actuar ¿entendieron?

Shizuka, María e Ichiru asintieron con la cabeza, el tiempo transcurrió y por fin la llegada de María se hizo presente, la cual fue llevada por Yuuki a la clase nocturna, pocos días después Ichiru se presentó a las clases diurnas donde se supo que Zero tenía un gemelo (aquí transcurre todo hasta la fiesta de bienvenida de Shizuka)

Grell se encontraba con Shizuka, Hannah, Ichiru y María en lo más profundo del bosque, exactamente en el Lago de la Luna, Grell había dibujado en el suelo un circulo y en este había varios cuarzos de diferentes colores, en el centro se encontraba Shizuka y frente a ella una vasija, Shizuka corto su muñeca y la sangre cayo dentro de esta y Grell procedió a hacer el hechizo, una vez que este término, frente a Shizuka, estaba "otra Shizuka", la Vampiresa real se despidió de Ichiru y de María

Shizuka: todo estará bien, yo los estaré esperando y no duden en lo que deben hacer, les deseo la mejor de las suertes mis niños, Hannah sé que tu misión es solo proteger a Zero, pero podrías cuidar de María y de Ichiru mientras van al pasado, por favor, solo por ese tiempo

Hannah: le prometo que estarán bien, asi que vaya y espérelos

Un portal se abrió y por el entro Shizuka ante ella estaban Sebastián, Ciel, Yuko, Undertaker, Luka y otras personas….

Grell: no se preocupen ella estará bien, ahora sigamos, muy bien Shizuka ya sabes lo que debes hacer ¿cierto?

Shizuka (vasija): asi es, tengo los mismos recuerdos y pensamientos asi que no habrá problema

Todos se retiraron, Grell y Hannah vigilarían en la oscuridad, Ichiru y María seguirían con el plan y Shizuka (vasija) haría lo suyo, de esta forma todo paso como debía pasar (de acuerdo al manga y al anime cuando atrae a Yuuki, Zero e Ichiru luchan, Kaname le borra la memoria a Yuuki y Kaname "bebe y mata" a Shizuka)

Grell: uuuuuf…. Todo salio muy bien, ahora Kaname ha bebido la sangre de Shizuka, ahora tendremos que preparar los ingredientes para la vasija de Ichiru y de Rido, al cual por cierto tendremos que atrapar y llevarlo a la fuerza… que molesto… esta es la única parte que no me gusta

Hannah: sera divertido tener un buen oponente, hace tiempo que no tengo una buena lucha

Grell: bien mientras yo preparo todo para las vasijas, tu ve i cuida de esos tres, cuando llegue el momento tendrás que tener muchas fuerzas para luchar contra Rido ya que las mías las utilizare para crear la vasija

… **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PASADO…..**

Shizuka había visto todo lo que Grell le mostro en su sangre y junto a los demás comenzaron a forjar una especie de celda para cuando llegara el "segundo" invitado

Ciel: ¿en verdad con esto el no escapara?

Shizuka: créeme lo conozco de primera mano, yo estuve toda mi vida encerrada en una igual, esta celda contendrá a Rido Kuran hasta que podamos mostrarle la verdad, ¿en verdad van a confiar en él? Incluso mato a sus propios hermanos y utilizara a su hijo para despertar

Ciel: todos tenemos una historia que nos hace ser como somos ahora, la tuya fue estar confinada de por vida y que asesinaran al amor de tu vida, mi historia fue la de hacer un contrato por venganza, Grell tuvo que suicidarse para darnos estas pistas, Izazi Kiryuu dio su vida para forjar las espadas gemelas, murió por todos

Shizuka: entiendo, esa mujer fue extraordinaria, cualquiera en su lugar habría huido para tener una vida… pero ella…

Ciel: sin ella no tendríamos esta oportunidad, es por ella que debemos confiar, ella lo hizo ¿Por qué no hacerlo nosotros?

Shizuka: eres bastante sabio a pesar de solo tener 21 años… Zero estará muy orgulloso de ti, eres un joven excepcional, al igual que todos los que están aquí, confiare en que Rido tendrá la sensatez necesaria

… **FUTURO GRELL Y HANNAH…**

Todo había ido por buen camino, María estaba dormida gracias a la pócima de Hannah, Ichiru estaba con Asato y Rido, y Rido ya había tomado el cuerpo de Shikki, el día había llegado

Grell: todo listo, Kaname está tratando de obligar a Zero a beber de su sangre y Rido viene por este camino, lánzalo para que quede atrapado en el círculo y asi acabar rápidamente, Ichiru envía a tu vasija con Zero y escóndete tras este árbol

Ichiru: de acuerdo… Ichiru ya sabes que hacer ve con mi hermano

Ichiru (vasija): entiendo, me marcho

Ichiru se escondió donde Grell le había dicho y asi el Ichiru falso fue hasta donde se suponía que sería atacado por Rido para ir después con Zero

Rido llego y enseguida fue atacado por Hannah, él no sabía de donde había salido aquella mujer pero era fuerte

Rido: quítate de mi camino mujer o te matare

Hannah: no dejare que pases imbécil, no dejare que dañes a nadie

Hannah arremetió contra Rido, la chica soltaba patadas y puñetazos los cuales eran muy fuertes Rido contra atacaba, utilizando también su telequinesis, pero aquella mujer era fuerte y el apenas acababa de despertar y no era tan fuerte, necesitaba más sangre, entonces sin preveerlo aquella mujer le había dado una fuerte patada y al tratar de levantarse no podía, había caído en un extraño circulo y estaba atrapado

Grell: Hannah corta su muñeca y has que la sangre caiga en la vasija, él no puede moverse con el hechizo

Hannah: de acuerdo

Hannah tomo el brazo de Rido haciéndole un corte y la sangre cayo adentro, al igual que con Shizuka y con Ichiru un clon de el apareció, el portal se abrió y Hannah de una patada lo envió adentro esta al salir cayo directamente en la celda y ahí pudo ver a muchos que le eran extraños, menos una sola persona que se suponía estaba muerta

Hannah: todo está hecho, Grell ve por María y váyanse, de aquí en delante de todo me hago cargo yo, rápido te esperare aquí para cuidar de el

Grell se fue rápido y tomo a María, dejando a una vasija salía rápidamente y tomo a Ichiru para atravesar el portal y dejar todo en manos de Hannah

Hannah: buena suerte a todos, entrenen y vuélvanse muy, muy fuertes para asi poder ayudar a mi joven señor

Hannah se fue del lugar y de lejos observo todo, Ichiru estaba herido y Zero estaba bebiendo de su sangre para asi ponerle fin a su maldición, vio como venció a Rido, la plática entre Yuuki y el, como se habían ido los vampiros y dejándolo a su suerte, vio el funeral de Ichiru y como Zero lloraba por la culpa y la tristeza de haber perdido a su hermano

Hannah: tu sufrimiento te sera recompensado mi joven maestro, ya lo veras y yo estaré siempre a tu lado para cuidar de ti, te lo juro Zero

Hannah seguía cumpliendo su promesa, pudo ver el regreso de los Kuran y como esto había afectado un poco a Zero, la llegada de Sara Shirabuki y como Zero la venció, sin embargo ante el Lago de la Luna la llegada de dos nuevos personajes se hizo presente

…: Asi que tú eres Hannah, toma, esta carta te la envía Ciel

Hannah tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla, todo lo que decía eran buenas noticias, ahora era tiempo de entrenar a Zero y dentro de 10 años todo se desataría, solo 10 años, más para estar frente a Zero y que por fin la conozca y de ahí, solo dejar que el tiempo transcurra esperando todo salga bien y vuelvan a estar juntos

… **..NUEVAMENTE EN EL PASADO…**

Rido había caído en la celda y por más que trataba de salir no podía, al parecer era una celda para vampiros, miro a todos lados u solo pudo divisar a una Vampira que él conocía muy bien

Rido: Shizuka… ¿Cómo? Se supone que mi sobrino te asesino, eso fue lo que dijeron, ¿Dónde estoy suéltame maldita o te matare

De pronto Rido pudo ver la misma luz que lo había segado y ahí estaba Ichiru con María en sus brazos y aquel hombre de cabellos rojos, no sabía qué diablos estaba pasando, pero de algo estaba seguro, algo raro estaba pasando, además viendo bien, la ropa que usaban algunos era un poco "pasada de moda"

Rido: ¿Quién eres y que me has hecho? (refiriéndose a Grell)

Grell: ah… mi nombre es Grell y hay muchas cosas que debes escuchar y lo primero que debes saber es que te salvamos pues Zero iba a matarte y fin de la historia para ti

Rido: imposible, soy un sangre pura

Shizuka: pasaron muchas cosas Rido, solo puedo decirte que Zero bebió mi sangre, la de Ichiru, la de tu sobrina y la de Kaname, eso de alguna forma lo hizo aún más poderoso

Habían pasado algunas semanas en las que Rido no escuchaba y gritaba para que lo dejaran salir, hasta que por fin se cansó y escucho todo o más bien dicho bebió sangre para poder ver la verdad

Grell se había cortado su muñeca y había llenado una copa con su sangre para dársela a Rido y que este pudiera ver todo, cuando lo hizo quedo sorprendido, el sabia por sus abuelos y padres sobre Grassil y que era un Demonio de mucho peligro, que había sido sellado por el Rey Demonio, con la ayuda de Sparda y otro demonio

Rido: entonces hubieran dejado que matara a la mocosa de mi sobrina y fin de la historia

Yuko: imposible, (aquí le cuentan todo sobre los pergaminos, la llegada de Zero al pasado y de su regreso, de las estrategias de Ciel y de los aliados

Ciel: Maylene abre la puerta de la celda y déjalo salir

Rido: ¿solo asi? ¿No crees que puedo matarlos?

Ciel: Izazi Kiryuu confió en ti, asi que estoy haciendo lo mismo, además te guste o no la idea, te necesitamos para que ese futuro tan horrible termine

Rido: con una condición los ayudare

Ciel: ¿Cuál?

Rido: en el futuro vi a un cazador bastante lindo, lo quiero a él, el otro pupilo de Yagari Toga

Ichiru: ¿Kaito? ¿Estás loco o qué? Kaito te dispararía y degollaría antes de darte una oportunidad

Rido: esa es mi condición, tómenla o déjenla

Ciel: trato hecho

Todos: ¿queeeeeeeeee?

Ciel: ¿Qué? Acaso olvidan que mi madre puede manipularlo o en su defecto obligarlo ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Además ya en ese momento podemos darle una ayudadita a este pervertido violador de menores de edad

Rido: te corrijo niño… dentro de 3000 mil años el sera igual de viejo que yo, asi que no sere ningún pervertido

Ciel: oooh… 3000 mil años, más lo que ya tienes encima, más los que se te sumas por venir al pasado… te siguen haciendo ser más viejo

Si definitivamente Ciel había cambiado demasiado, todos habían subido a la sala, Rido se había tomado un baño y ahora estaban cenando todos de una forma tranquila platicando y explicando todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, sin embargo la llegada de alguien muy inesperado, le daría la respuesta a Grell de lo que le había pasado a su amiga y de cómo había conseguido saber cómo crear aquellas espadas gemelas

Un portal se abrió y de este emergieron dos figuras, una mujer de estatura baja, cabellos rubios, ojos azules piel blanca como la nieve, a su lado un hombre alto, cabellera azabache, vestido completamente de negro, con una gabardina y sombrero rojo y lentes amarillos, tanto Shizuka como Rido lo sabían

Rido/Shizuka: Nosferatu… No muertos

…: oh, al parecer llegamos justo en el momento adecuado

Aquel extraño hombre se acercó hasta Ichiru, examinándolo detenidamente y ante sorpresa de todos arrodillándose y saludándolo con cortesía

….: es un placer para mi conocer a uno de los descendientes de Izazi Kiryuu, me presento ante ti, mi nombre es Alucard un Nosferatu antiguo y espero conocer a tu gemelo muy pronto

Alucard se levantó y ante todos, saco de su gabardina una pequeña daga que Grell supo reconocer

Grell: esa daga era de Izazi ¿Por qué la tienes, quién eres?

Alucard: muchas preguntas, pero hay tiempo de sobra para responderlas, les presento a mi hija Seras Victoria una Nosferatu al igual que yo

Seras: mucho gusto en conocerlos y joven para mí también es un gran honor conocer al descendiente de la srita Izazi

Tal parecía que Izazi les había dejado una sorpresa, pero pronto sabrían porque de la presencia de aquel hombre y de cómo este cambiaria muchas cosas, dándole varias ideas a nuestro querido Conde

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **LA LLEGADA DE ALUCARD Y SERAS,**

 **LA FORJACION DE LAS ESPADAS GEMELAS**

 **ICHIRU UN NUEVO VAMPIRO MATUSALEO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alucard: muchas preguntas, pero hay tiempo de sobra para responderlas, les presento a mi hija Seras Victoria una Nosferatu al igual que yo

Seras: mucho gusto en conocerlos y joven para mí también es un gran honor conocer al descendiente de la srita Izazi

Tal parecía que Izazi les había dejado una sorpresa, pero pronto sabrían porque de la presencia de aquel hombre y de cómo este cambiaria muchas cosas, dándole varias ideas a nuestro querido Conde, sin embargo para Grell aún era imposible de creer como era que este Matusaleo había llegado, Alucard se daba una idea de lo que tal vez pensaba Grell asi que decidió hablar de una vez para que asi las dudas de como conoció a Izazi Kiryuu fueran desvanecidas

Alucard: ¿Grell, Cierto?

Grell: asi es

Alucard: supongo que desean saber cómo se de Izazi ¿cierto?

Ciel: la verdad es que nos gustaría mucho saber cómo fue que la conoció y que está haciendo aquí

Alucard: Bruja de las dimensiones supongo que debes saber quién soy

Yuko: es cierto, se quién eres, pero pude sentir en una perturbación en la barrera del espacio-tiempo, ¿Cómo lograste atravesar la barrera?

Alucard: fue Izazi la que me dio esta perla, dijo que llegado el momento esta abriría el portal al tiempo a donde tendría que venir

Ciel: ¿y porque Izazi te envió con nosotros?

Alucard: esa mujer… sera mejor que nos sentemos, esta charla va para largo

Rido: aun no digiero todo y ya viene algo más, esto es más que caótico

Alucard: puedo decir lo mismo, volver a esta época es extraño

Rido: entonces eso quiere decir ¿que vives en esta época tambien?

Alucard: en esta época, Hellsing me tiene cautivo asi que no hay problema, aún falta que para que su hija me libere, en fin aun asi debo tener cuidado con ese hombre, pero con esto que Izazi me dio, mi poder y aura estarán escondidos

Maylene había entrado a la sala junto a Bard, los cuales traían un carrito con Té, sangre para los vampiros y a esto añadieron una botella de Vino que Alucard había pedido, al final sabrían algo más de Izazi, algo que desconocían

Alucard: Izazi Kiryuu llego a mi viajando al pasado donde aún no era capturado por Van Hellsing aquella mujer era muy insistente me dijo que un futuro, ella volvería a buscarme pues necesitaba de un hechizo para crear unas armas, ella me dio un poco de su sangre y pude ver la verdad en ella, le dije que para cuando nos volviéramos a ver le daría el hechizo siempre y cuando ella pudiera vencerme en batalla

Paso mucho tiempo y yo pude encontrar el hechizo para esa mujer, el tiempo paso y Van Hellsing ya me había capturado, desperté muchos años después por la sangre de Integra, los pasaron hasta que convertí a Seras Victoria y en después del fallecimiento de Integra, Izazi Kiryuu volvió, esa mujer nuevamente me dio su sangre y pude ver que había regresado y se había casado con un hombre y que había tenido un hijo al cual había dejado para cumplir su misión y tu Grell estabas con ella, sin embargo ella te dejo en un lugar a esperarla

Grell: eso paso después de que nos fuimos para que ella forjara las espadas gemelas, pasó muchas cosas después de eso

Alucard: en ese momento esa mujer….

…FLASH BACK…...

Seras: padre ¿adónde iremos, ahora que Sir Integra ya no está?

Alucard: somos libres de ir a donde nos plazca Victoria, Integra me libero antes de morir, asi que nuestros poderes regresaran a su fuerza original

…: Vaya al parecer ahora tienes una hija, aunque debo admitir que es linda que tu amigo mío

Alucard: esa maldita voz… te has tardado mucho Cazadora

…: oh vamos, no me dirás que olvidaste mi nombre, es Izazi Kiryuu

Alucard: no tengo porque recordar tu nombre

Victoria: padre ¿Quién es esa señorita?

Alucard: es una estúpida cazadora que quiere un favor, no pensé que regresarías Cazadora

Izazi: sigues siendo tan amigable… yo tambien te extrañe

Alucard: tengo tu hechizo, espero que vengas preparada Cazadora, pero antes dime porque has tardado tanto

Izazi: porque mejor no tomas un poco de mi sangre y nos ahorramos las palabras

Alucard tomo la muñeca de Izazi y la mordió bebiendo su sangre y con ello pudo ver lo que había pasado y asi enterarse de lo que Izazi estaba a punto de abandonar con gran dolor y pesar, pero sabiendo que les brindaría un futuro a todos

Alucard: ya veo

Izazi: ¿cumplirás tu palabra?

Alucard: siempre y cuando me ganes en batalla Cazadora, ¿lista?

Izazi: yo siempre lo estoy vampiro

Izazi saco ambas katanas y corrió hacia donde estaba Alucard, Victoria no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo su padre le había dicho que no fuera a interrumpir su pelea con la cazadora y ella solo miraba la lucha entre ellos dos, podía ver que su padre había hablado enserio, estaba atacando a la joven con toda su fuerza

Izazi blandía las katanas con agilidad y fuerza, Alucard disparaba y esquivaba los ataques de la mujer, sin embargo no podía leer su mente por lo cual no podía anticiparse a sus movimientos, esa mujer era fascinante en la pelea, ambos desplegaban habilidades de hechicería muy avanzada, ataques continuos, incluso Izazi era buena en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Alucard la había tomado de un brazo para arrojarla al suelo y disparar, Izazi se había rodado para esquivar el ataque y de un salto llego hasta Alucard donde le dio varias patadas y lo lanzo al suelo habiendo un gran cráter en el lugar

Alucard: eres bastante hábil cazadora jajajajaja no me había divertido tanto en siglos, demuéstrame todo tu poder, despliégalo todo jajajajaja

Alucard había invocado su forma de Baskerbil, ahora un enorme perro se alzaba frente a Izazi, asi que esta se acercó disparando a los puntos ciegos de Alucard, las balas eran de un material que extrañamente lo dañaban a lo cual su bestia fue menguando poco a poco

Alucard: jajaja muéstrame más cazadora

Izazi seguía atacando con sus Katanas i de repente un sello enorme apareció en el suelo, Alucard salio de él y se sentó cerca de una roca y se le quedo mirando a Izazi con una sonrisa ladina

Izazi: ¿Qué te pasa por que has huido?

Alucard: no lo he hecho cazadora, de este sello emergerá un gran demonio, si eres capaz de vencerlo obtendrás lo que necesitas para crear las espadas gemelas, cuando lo hayas vencido una piedra azul con una runa aparecerá, esta deberás incrustarla en tu pecho y al hacerlo te daré el hechizo que necesitas para crear "Las Espadas Gemelas Infernales"

Victoria se acercó a su padre y pudo ver que estaba bastante lastimado, sin embargo la cazadora apenas si tenía algunos rasguños

Victoria: es muy fuerte, te puso una paliza padre, por eso activaste el sello

Alucard: maldita cazadora, es muy hábil

 **Wattpad: vean el video esta sería la batalla de Izazi contra el demonio que Alucard invoco**

 **Amor yaoi: les dejo el Link para que vean el video pues esta parte me la saltare, es más emocionante**

 **watch?v=QY1UiffIagM**

Izazi tomo la piedra que efectivamente Alucard le había dicho que obtendría, está la puso a la altura de su pecho y la clavo con fuerza, de esta comenzó a expandirse una neblina azul, con ambas manos empujo más la piedras hacia su pecho, la neblina se expandió hasta que poco a poco la fue cubriendo arremolinándose alrededor el ella, luego una pequeña luz irradio su cuerpo y tanto Alucard como Sera estaban con los ojos abiertos, esa mujer había exterminado con una gran facilidad a ese demonio, tambien pudieron ver como al levantar su mirada de sus ojos salio la misma niebla y estos brillaron, pronto Izazi tomo algo que había colocado en su oreja y lo puso en su boca para caminar a paso lento hacia Alucard y Victoria

En cuanto salio se abalanzó contra Alucard, este hizo a un lado a Victoria y comenzaron nuevamente una lucha la cual aunque Victoria no podía creerlo su padre estaba perdiendo… y perdió

Izazi: eso fue por no avisarme de ese demonio, maldito vampiro

Alucard: eres muy fuerte cazadora, más3 de lo que supuse, ahora entiendo porque Cronos te mando esa visión del futuro

Izazi: ¿Cronos?

Alucard: es el único capaz de alterar de tal forma el tiempo, sin embargo el jamás se muestra, ha sido un honor conocerte Cazadora Izazi Kiryuu y si me lo permites sera un honor honrar tu legado, déjame ayudarte en tu causa, te brindare mi poder si así lo permites

Izazi: de echo eso era algo que tenía que pedirte, necesito que seas nuestro aliado, que con tu poder y fuerza ayudes a mis descendientes, como viste ellos nacerán con una estúpida maldición y uno de ellos es muy imprudente tambien para lograr ganar es por ello que necesito pedirte que lo conviertas en un Matusaleo, ambos gemelos deben tener la misma fuerza y poder, uno de ellos Zero sera la pareja de un demonio por lo tanto sera mitad Vampiro, Mitad demonio, por lo tanto Ichiru debe tener el mismo poder

Alucard: si el otro es un vampiro y yo convierto a Ichiru, la diferencia en poder sera mucha, por las sangre demoniaca que lleve en sus venas

Izazi: su esposo sera el Hijo de Lucifer, y Zero para ese entonces ya habrá bebido la sangre de tres vampiros sangre pura

Alucard: aun asi la sangre de un Vampiro y un Matusaleo es muy diferente, aun asi te ayudare, a Ichiru lo convertiré y le pediremos al Hijo de Lucifer que le dé un poco de su sangre y cuando vea a Zero le daré de la mía, de esa forma ambos podrán contener todo el poder de las espadas

Izazi: entonces toma estas perlas, cuando brillen significara que es tiempo para que vayas al pasado y los ayudes, entrena a Ichiru por favor

Alucard: eres una Cazadora de gran honor y valentía, sera un honor para mí entrenar a tu legado, ve en paz Cazadora Kiryuu que tus esperanzas las dejas en buenas manos, me hubiese gustado tener una lucha más contigo

Izazi: tal vez puedas tenerla con mi legado, cuídense, jamás pensé que una cazadora como yo, terminaría siendo amiga de un par de vampiros tan extraños, ahora es tiempo de irme

Izazi les hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó, Victoria no entendía nada de lo que habían hablado su padre y la cazadora, pero Alucard se encargó de contarle todo y del porque quería ayudarla, para Victoria era sorprendente haber conocida a una mujer como ella y tambien estaría honrada de ayudarla, pues había sacrificado y abandonado sueños y esperanzas, por brindarles una esperanza a todos en el futuro

… **FIN DEL FLASH BACK….**

Alucard: asi fue como conocí a Izazi

Grell: ahora entiendo que fue lo que paso ese día, después de llegar su vida se extinguió para forjar esas armas

Alucard: es el precio que se da para invocar a Las Espadas Gemelas Infernales, tienen un gran poder dependiendo de quien las forjo, por lo tanto puedo decir que esa mujer era sumamente poderosa, de haber querido matarme lo habría hecho con tanta facilidad

Rido: se dice que el Linaje Kiryuu fue uno de los primeros en existir, pero se decía que los Kiryuu tenian algo especial en su sangre, al parecer esta estaba fuertemente unida con aquella mujer que dio su corazón para la formación de las armas anti vampiros, tambien se decía que muy temprana edad se les enseñaba hechicería de alto rango y poder y atravesó de las generación se han hecho sumamente fuerte

Shizuka: es por ello que Zero soporto tanto tiempo la sed, después de que lo mordí, tambien explica por qué se adaptó a la sangre de la princesa Kuran y del mismo Kaname, tambien por ello fue capaz de sobrevivir al intercambio de marca con Sebastián, definitivamente los Kiryuu guardan un gran secreto después del todo, pero la única que sabía que guardaban era Izazi y dudo que haya dicho algo de eso

Alucard: a mí no me dijo nada y no vi nada en su sangre que me haga sospechar de algo

Grell: supongo que no queda otra más que decirlo

Undertaker: tú sabes algo más ¿Qué es?

Grell: (soltando un suspiro) pues verán efectivamente los Kiryuu están muy unidos a la ancestro Vampira, tanto asi que cuando nació Izazi ella nació como un vampiro sin embargo a diferencia de estos ella no necesitaba de la sangre para vivir, era como un humano común sin embargo al nacer con las características de un vampiro sangre pura esto la hacía más fuerte que cualquier cazador, es por ello que en la Asociación se aseguró de esconder bien esta información y asi los vampiros no quisieran hacerse con ellos y experimentar, de ahí sus rasgos tan parecidos a ala Ancestro Vampiro

Ichiru: entonces a partir de Izazi es que los rasgos que tenemos aparecieron

Grell: asi es Ichiru

Shizuka: esto… sí que no me lo esperaba… una sangre pura nacida como humana

Rido: jamás escuche hablar de alguien asi

Grell: al parecer solo fueron los Kiryuu quienes despertaron esa sangre, pero Izazi sello ese poder después de que nació su hijo, pues nació igual que ella, esa fuerza está latente en su sangre, en Zero despertó cuando se rompieron los sellos y en Ichiru despertara si Alucard es quien lo convierte

Ciel: algún otro secreto importante que quieras compartir Grell

Grell: es todo, de mi parte no hay más secretos

Alucard: entonces no perdamos más el tiempo esta misma noche serás convertido y este demonio deberá darte de su sangre, debemos empezar tu entrenamiento cuanto antes

Rido: si se trata de entrenar nosotros tambien le enseñaremos, a diferencia de Zero Ichiru no sabe algunas cosas

Shizuka: es verdad, el mejoro su salud por tomar mi sangre pero que pasara con la maldición

Alucard: esta quedara rota al despertar a ambos, asi ningún cazador nunca jamás sufrirá por esta maldición lanzada por los vampiros

Ciel: entonces vayamos todos a descansar, nos espera una larga noche, síganme les mostrare cuáles son sus habitaciones

Alucard, Ciel y Victoria salieron del lugar, dejando a todos los demás en la sala, al parecer Izazi les había enviado a un aliado sumamente poderoso, ahora todo estaba mejorando, para Yuko esto era algo que pensó que no podría lograr Izazi, pero lo había hecho

Yuko: Izazi en verdad era una mujer extraordinaria, dio todo por una esperanza

Grell: sacrifico su vida, su amor de madre, de esposa… lo sacrifico todo, la extraño y con esto solo veo que ella tenía un alma tan pura… un alma que por sufrimiento y dolor, siempre busco la felicidad de los demás

Grell llevara y Undertaker solo le abrazaba, era cierto, aquella mujer era digna de honor y que Alucard lo demostrara, hablaba de lo grandiosa que era, Ichiru se sentía orgulloso de ser la sangre de aquella mujer, ahora se sentía mal por lo que le había hecho a sus padres

Shizuka: no te culpes Ichiru, te aseguro que tus padres no te odian y Zero tampoco lo hará

Ichiru: eso espero Shizuka-sama, aun asi no descansare hasta que Zero me perdone

Tanto Alucard como Seras se habían quedado en sus habitacion y ahora descansaban, Rido María y Shizuka hicieron lo mismo, todos los demás siguieron con lo suyo, Ichiru y Ciel se habían quedado en el despacho y Ciel le seguía platicando sobre todo lo que había vivido con Zero y los cambios que había logrado en él, definitivamente ya no era el Zero que conoció, las circunstancias lo habían hecho cambiar para bien

El día había pasado rápidamente y la noche por fin se mostraba, todos estaban en el gran salón Alucard había tomado a Ichiru para morderlo y asi comenzar a beber su sangre el joven se sentía extraño y una luz emano de su cuerpo al terminar de beber de su sangre Sebastián le dio a beber de la suya y asi paso lo mismo que con Zero una luz los segó a todos y el joven ahora tenía los mismos rasgos que Zero su cabello había crecido hasta sus rodillas, sus rasgos eran más finos, su piel era más suave y de su espalda salían una alas de color plata

Alucard: está hecho, ahora tu hermano y tú poseerán el mismo poder y podrán blandir las Espada, a partir de mañana comienza tu entrenamiento

Al termino de estas palabras Ichiru se desmayó, Rido la cargo y lo llevo hasta su habitacion donde el joven se quedó descansando bajo el cuidado de María, todos en la sala vieron como Yuko salio con el ultimo pergamino, al parecer después de que Ichiru fuera convertido este se había abierto revelando información que ya antes habían platicado

Yuko: Ciel debes ver este pergamino

Ciel lo tomo y comenzó a leer todo lo que decía sus ojos lo decían todo, estaba confundido por lo que leía

Ciel: recuerdan que hablamos de Sparda

Todos: si

Ciel: pues resulta que debemos buscar a su hijo Dante Sparda y a sus colegas Lady y Trish, ellas son nuestros últimos aliados y no solo eso, Dante y ellas deben aparecer ante Zero 10 años antes de que todo se desate, seran sus maestros ellos deben entrenarlo en las artes demoniacas

Sebastián: si es eso yo puedo entrenar a Ichiru en artes demoniacas, asi que dinos cuando quieres empezar

Ciel: bien todos ustedes tienen que entrenar, en especial entrenar a Ichiru, yo tengo cosas que hacer asi que esto lo dejare en manos de Yuko y Grell

Grell: por mi está bien

Yuko: de acuerdo

Ciel: que me puedes decir de ese tal Dante

Yuko: Nacido de una humana llamada Eva y del guerrero Legendario Caballero Oscuro Sparda, Dante es un semi-demonio el cual ha dedicado gran parte de su vida a eliminar demonios y demás criaturas infernales que han hecho su aparición en el mundo de los humanos, a través de su propia agencia de cazarecompensas de fenómenos paranormales llamada Devil May Cry. Dante posee la capacidad de manipular un gran arsenal que se extiende desde espadas demoníacas, hasta el uso de armas de fuego, como lo son sus dos pistolas gemelas Ebony e Ivory Dante se muestra como un tipo con bastante actitud rockera y despreocupada

Por lo general, Dante viste una gabardina de cuero rojo o vinilo y su cabello es plateado y es bastante alto. Dante tiene un hermano gemelo llamado Vergil, el cual a pesar de ser su gemelo son totalmente opuestos. Dante y Vergil tendrán más de un enfrentamiento a lo largo de su historia, en la cual finalmente sólo uno quedaría en pie

Dante posee dos espadas que son dejadas por su padre a él, La Rebellion, una misteriosa espada

Dante también hace uso de diversas armas de fuego, pero sus armas por excelencia son Ebony y Ivory, dos pistolas semiautomáticas que tienen la capacidad de disparar municiones ilimitadas.

Alucard: oooh… yo quiero un arma asi, eso de estar cambiando municiones es bastante agotador

Victoria: padreeeee… no interrumpas que están hablando

Yuko: gracias hermosa, bien como decía… Es hijo de Sparda, un demonio; y Eva una humana. El resultado de esta unión fueron Dante y Vergil de la raza mitad demonio mitad humano, el híbrido perfecto. Cuando eran pequeños, unos demonios atacaron a estos en su infancia, y Eva murió tras este ataque por hecho de proteger a sus amados hijos. A partir de este punto, Vergil se dio cuenta de que es necesario el poder para proteger a los seres queridos, en cambio Dante, se sintió afectado por lo ocurrido y en este punto, los dos tomaron caminos distintos. Después de ese evento Dante estuvo refugiado en una aldea que conocía su madre, también es probable de que allí, Dante creo a Ebony & Ivory (sus pistolas) ya que en sus pistolas están grabadas, For Tony Redgrave, seudónimo que tomó Dante para esconderse de los demonios.

Dante posee fuerza sobrehumana hasta el punto en que puede atravesar los muros de piedra y destruir columnas de un golpe, además de dominar demonios mucho más grandes que él que se oponen. Su velocidad es tan grande que puede moverse más rápido que el ojo humano, su agilidad está a un nivel sobrehumano, lo que le permite realizar proezas como saltar grandes alturas y mantener el equilibrio, Dante puede canalizar sus poderes demoníacos en objeto ya sea en armas blancas o negras como las armas cuerpo a cuerpo y armas blanca, en el que generalmente es a la Rebellion y a Ebony & Ivory, Dante posee la auto regeneración, ya que demostró curarse sus heridas sin esfuerzo y sin necesidad de activar el Devil Trigger

La naturaleza de Dante le permite liberar sus poderes demoníacos totalmente a través de su Devil Trigger, lo que aumenta su velocidad, fuerza y resistencia, además dispone de más habilidades, la apariencia de esta forma varía dependiendo del Arma Demoníaca que tenga equipada,

Se cree que el poder de Dante no sólo proviene de su sangre demoníaca, sino también de su voluntad de proteger a otras personas. Esto puede significar que los demonios pueden alcanzar una forma humana por tener la capacidad de proteger y cuidar a otro, pero esto sólo ha podido hacerlo Dante, Vergil y Nero, debido a su parte humana, así como ser parte demonio.

Yuko: De Lady puedo decirles que es una Cazadora de demonios, de cabello negro, siendo el ojo derecho verde y el izquierdo marrón rojizo. Posee un gran odio hacia los demonios y los caza sin piedad alguna, haciendo uso de sus increíbles habilidades marciales y acrobáticas. Su padre, Arkham, sacrificó a la madre de Lady, para volverse un demonio y completar sus estudios de las artes oscuras y del inframundo. Lady odia a su padre por esto y desea vengar a su madre sin importar que pase. Su verdadero nombre fue Mary. Para combatir utiliza principalmente dos pistolas, una ametralladora de 9mm y su característico lanza misiles cuyo nombre es el de su madre, Kalina Ann. Es descendiente de la sacerdotisa que utilizó a Sparda para anular el poder de la torre Temen Ni Gru.

Lady es una chica muy ágil y fuerte, teniendo en cuenta que es humana, portando siempre, un extenso arsenal de armas

Yuko: Trish es una mujer misteriosa que se parece extrañamente a la madre de Dante. Se acerca al Devil May Cry, una noche para encontrar a Dante. Allí le electrocuta y le atraviesa con su propia espada. Trish es derrotada, pero le dice a Dante que ella necesita su ayuda. Ella lo lleva a Isla Martillo, donde Mundus tiene previsto abrir la puerta al Mundo Demoniaco para cruzar al mundo de los humanos. Finalmente se reveló que Trish fue creada en realidad por Mundus como un señuelo para matar a Dante en la isla. Dante se solidariza con Trish después de haber tratado de matarlo durante la batalla con Nightmare. Después de haber sido mantenidos como rehenes por Mundus, el rey de los demonios a continuación, intenta matar a Dante con un potente haz muy de su tercer ojo. Sin embargo, Trish se sacrifica empujando Dante fuera del rango y parece ser asesinada a causa del rayo. Dante, la deja con la Sparda como una lápida. Más tarde acorralado por una gran mutación de Mundus, Dante oye la voz de su madre, y ráfagas Trish través de la pared en los rayos de energía que le ayuda. Ella le presta su poder y Mundus es derrotado. Se supone que ella trabaja con Dante en la recién rebautizada Devils Never Cry.

Ciel: vaya que son muy diferentes, sin embargo no creo que duden mucho en creer que se les necesita, asi ue hagan todo lo posible por traerlos a los tres, ya veremos después como arreglamos el asunto de la humanidad de Lady

Y con esto daba comienzo la búsqueda de un último aliado, pronto, muy pronto Ciel haría su gran movimiento, no perdería a nadie, ya había perdido a Tanaka y eso le dolía, ahora era tiempo de hacer lo que Mokona le había dicho y terminar la poción que Hannah había dejado

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS DE ICHIRU,**

 **LA LLEGADA DE DANTE ESPARDA,**

 **EL ÚLTIMO MOVIMIENTO DE CIEL,**

 **NUEVAMENTE JUNTOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ciel: vaya que son muy diferentes, sin embargo no creo que duden mucho en creer que se les necesita, asi que hagan todo lo posible por traerlos a los tres, ya veremos después como arreglamos el asunto de la humanidad de Lady

Y con esto daba comienzo la búsqueda de un último aliado, pronto, muy pronto Ciel haría su gran movimiento, no perdería a nadie, ya había perdido a Tanaka y eso le dolía, ahora era tiempo de hacer lo que Mokona le había dicho y terminar la poción que Hannah había dejado, por su parte Ichiru tambien había comenzado su entrenamiento

Por su cuenta Sebastián y Luka habían ido al mundo demoniaco en busca de Luze, debían de tener mucho cuidado pues Sebastián no podía ser descubierto por Lucifer o sino eso tendría graves consecuencias, después de varias semana por fin su búsqueda dio frutos, el encuentro con Luze no había sido nada agradable

Luka: Luze

Luze: ¿tú?, como te a través a aparecer en este lugar después de lo que has hecho, no solo nos traicionaste por una maldita humana sino que has deshonrado a nuestro Clan

Luka: eso es lo de menos en este momento, necesito que vengas conmigo, es muy importante que hable contigo

Luze: estás loco, crees que iré contigo, con un maldito traidor

Sebastián: tal vez con el no quieras hablar, pero no puedes negarte a hablar conmigo Luze Crosszeria

Luze: ¿Príncipe?

Sebastián: sígueme, es una orden ¿o acaso desobedecerás mis órdenes?

Luze: jamás podría hacer eso príncipe, pero no quiero estar cerca de él

Sebastián: me importa poco lo que quieras Luze, te he dado una orden

Luze: lo lamento su alteza, iré con usted

Sebastián, Luka y Luze salieron del lugar, llegando a la Mansión Phantomhive, una vez ahí Sebastián comenzó a contarle todo a Luze, desde Izazi y Grell, hasta la llegada de Zero y como a partir de que él se fue comenzaron a buscar aliados por diferentes tiempos, le hablo de Yuko y esta a su vez le mostro todos lo que Sebastián le había contado, Luze no podía dar crédito a lo que pasaría

Luze: aunque me muestre todo esto su Alteza, es imposible que este con un traidor

Ciel: ¿traidor? ¿Acaso seguir tus sentimientos es traición?, te equivocas y tu hermano a pesar de amar a Yuki, ha sacrificado su gran amor, con tal de darles una oportunidad no solo a ellos sino a todos, ya sean humanos o seres sobrenaturales, el jamás podrá estar con ella nuevamente y aun asi está aquí ayudándonos a crear una esperanza de un futuro, aunque sigas al lado de Reiga eventualmente cuando lleguen estos acontecimientos el terminara muerto, hagas lo que hagas, incluso el Clan Giou y Reiga morirán, de eso no hay marcha atrás y no podemos hacer nada, Yuko te lo mostro, no hay futuro para ellos, pero si podemos brindarles una esperanza a todas las razas

Luze: si hemos de extinguirnos es porque todos lo buscamos, no tengo intenciones de ayudarles

Luka: ¿acaso no lo entiendes?, ellos morirán y todas las razas se extinguirán, pero si podemos crear una oportunidad, puede que todos ellos en ese futuro si logramos ganar puedan reencarnar, no a como los conocemos, pero al menos asi sabremos que podan tener una nueva oportunidad

Luze: no lo hare

Sebastián: ¡BASTA! Ya he escuchado bastante de tus ridículas infantilerias, Luka cometió un error es verdad, pero tú no eres mejor que él, al menos él está siendo maduro, tu solo estás haciendo una rabieta, el acepto todas los castigos del Rey Demonio incluso los tuyos, es por ese motivo que a ti se te permitió….

Luka: Majestad no siga por favor

Sebastián: No, ya es tiempo de que sepa la verdad… Luze tu tambien ibas a ser marcado como traidor, sin embargo tu hermano acepto el castigo por los dos, es por ello que a ti se te permitió seguir aprendiendo todo tipo de magia, mientras tú estabas con Reiga, El Rey Demonio lo envió a cumplir un sin número de misiones en las cuales siempre su vida estuvo en riesgo, se le negó el poder verte y se le negó poder regresar al mundo demoniaco, en ese entonces cuando él se estaba dando por vencido, fue cuando conoció a Yuki Giou, ella le brindo esperanzas y cuando ella reencarno por segunda vez, Luka le declaro su amor y formaron un pacto, ahora él ha roto el pacto, ¿acaso crees que eso no le dolió, dejarte a ti y dejarla a ella? Aquí el único egoísta has sido tú, aquí el único que traiciono fuiste tú, ya que ni siquiera confiaste en el cariño de tu hermano, ambos son gemelos, tienen un fuerte vínculo y tú te cerraste a él, si no lo hubieses hecho te hubieras dado cuenta del gran dolor de tu hermano, pero creíste más en las palabras de mi padre, él es un gran manipulador

Luze: yo no sabía nada de eso, jamás supe que Luka había sido exiliado, a mí me dijeron que había traicionado a los nuestros no solo con el Clan el Giou sino que tambien al Rey

Sebastián: pues no fue asi, lo único que mi padre creyó una traición fue que se enamorara de una humana, mi padre lo único que desea es aumentar su poder con la unión de los grandes Clanes es por eso que a ti tambien mi padre te eligió a tu prometido, con esa unión los herederos tendrían más poder

Luze: no sabía que era por eso, de hecho mi matrimonio tiene que llevarse a cabo dentro de un año y el Primogénito del Clan de la Espada del Dragón es un imbécil

Sebastián: lo es y si contraes matrimonio con el solo te espera una vida desagradable, no es un demonio que este con una sola persona, además de que tiene fama de maltratar a los que están con el

Ciel: incluso dentro de los demonios se da eso… vaya

Luze: tu tambien eres un demonio

Ciel: pero no cualquiera, mi pareja es un Daiyōkai y estamos unidos por el vínculos de la sangre y por la ceremonia de la Luna roja

Luze escuchaba atento todo lo que se le decía, Yuko le había mostrado lo que realmente había pasado con su hermano, el cómo lo querían usar y al final exterminar a ambos gemelos, posteriormente le mostraron la llegada de Zero y como después de su partida Grell recobro la memoria gracias a que el sello se había roto y le mostraron todo lo que había de venir, sin embargo ahora Luze sabía que Ciel era quien había creado las estrategias para salvar a todos y ahora solo esperaban por su respuesta

Luze: de acuerdo, voy a ayudarlos, lo lamento Luka jamás me imagine que habías pasado por tanto

Luka: era mejor que no supieras nada, aunque ahora que se lo que planeaban no pienso dejarte ir y exponer tu vida

Yuko: bien ahora que ya saben la verdad, tendrán que hacer lo mismo que hicieron los demás, junten a su ejército y cuando esté listo los hare entrar a un puerta del tiempo y ahí permanecerán hasta que todo de inicio

Ciel: entonces es tiempo de que ustedes dos vayan por Sparda y esas mujeres, Sebastián acompaña a Luka y a Luze

Todos hicieron lo que se les pedía, asi Luka y Luze fueron con los que más confiaban y comenzaron con su misión, mientras que Grell y Yuko partieron en un portal para traer a su último Aliado

En la Mansión se podían escuchar los estallidos por todos lados, Ciel miraba como Ichiru era entrenado por Alucard y Rido, al joven no le daban tregua y por lo que podía ver el joven necesitaría de mucho entrenamiento

… **.OFICIA SHINIGAMI**

Por su parte Undertaker tenía una misión y tal vez la más frustrante para cualquiera pero era algo que su amado Grell le había encargado y tendría que hacerlo, Alan, Eric y Ronald ya lo esperaban, tambien pudieron ver como llegaban Othello, Sasha y Rugard

Eric: veo que a ustedes tambien los llamo

Othello: Asi es, al parecer todo está casi completo

Sasha: me pregunto quién sera el último Aliado

Eric: ni idea, supongo que después de que termine Undertaker lo sabremos

Ronald: por cierto Othello ¿trajiste el hechizo?

Othello: asi es de lo contrario no podríamos contener a Will

Undertaker: veo que ya han llegado todos Jijijijiji, esto sera todo un caos, en fin, estén listos, una vez que esto de comienzo, no habrá marcha atrás, asi que vayamos

Todos entraron a la oficina principal, todos sabían que William tenia horas extras pues Grell había entregado informes incompletos y este tenía que revisarlos minuciosamente, antes de entrar a la Oficina Othello realizó un conjuro de escudo asi nadie se daría cuenta de lo que iban a hacer, Undertaker entro a la oficina y William tenía como siempre una cara inexpresiva

William: ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?

Undertaker: veras, es sobre lo que has tratado de averiguar sobre mi amada Grell

William: asi que vienes a traicionar a ese idiota

Undertaker: no te equivoques William, si estoy aquí es porque eres uno de los Shinigamis con más fuerza, de otro modo no estaría aquí, además es de suma importancia que sepas lo que está ocurriendo y lo que pasara, esta esfera te la envía Yuko Ichihara, esta te mostrara todo lo que ha pasado y lo que pasara

William: ¿La Bruja Dimensional?

Undertaker: asi es, solo échale un vistazo

William vio la esfera y esta le mostro todo, la llegada de Zero, los recuerdos de Grell e Izazi, todo lo que sacrifico Izazi, todo lo que habían estado haciendo y lo que aun siguen haciendo, ante lo cual su cara era de asombro pero tambien de enfado

William: ¿Cómo se atreven a hacer esto? Cambiar el futuro está prohibido, sea lo que sea que pueda suceder está prohibido y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, si los humanos y todas esas bestias deben desaparecer que asi sea entonces

Undertaker: que no lo entiendes, incluso los Shinigamis desapareceremos, todo en este planeta morirá

William: y a mí que me importa, somos Shinigamis, nada puede dañarnos

Undertaker: eres un imbécil, siempre lo has sido, sino fuera porque te necesitamos, créeme que te dejaría a tu suerte, pero Ciel tiene un trabajo para ti y te voy a llevar asi sea a la fuerza

William: esto lo sabrán todos los superiores y lo más seguro es que envíen a tu adorado y magnifico travesti al limbo

Undertaker se había molestado por el comentario de William, definitivamente ese Shinigami tendría su merecido, pero por ahora era indispensable sacarlo de ahí y llevárselo, asi que solo saco un frasco el cual se lo arrojo y este al romperse soltó un polvo con el cual William cayó al suelo

Ronald: eso si fue rápido, pensé que tardarías más

Undertaker: me estaba sacando de quicio, sera mejor llevarlo, Sasha, Rudgar ya saben que hacer, los esperaremos en la Mansión

Ambos Shinigamis asintieron con la cabeza, Eric levanto a William y se marcharon a la Mansión, mientras que Sasha y Rudgar hicieron estallar el lugar y dejaron las muestras de polvo que dejan los Shinigamis al dejar de existir, de ahí partieron a su división e hicieron lo mismo… Aparentemente ahora los 8 Shinigamis habían desaparecido, ahora partían a la Mansión donde esperarían a los demás para partir y dormir hasta que el tiempo llegara

… **.FORTUNA**

Grell y Yuko habían llegado al pueblo de fortuna donde fueron directamente hasta el Devil May Cry, una vez en el lugar tocaron la puerta y esta fue atendida por una pequeña de tal vez unos 10 años

Yuko: hola pequeña, estamos buscando a Dante Sparda

…: Hola mi nombre es Paty y Dante no tarda en llegar, pasen por favor, pueden esperarlo en la sala

Grell: gracias pequeña, mi nombre el Grell y ella es Yuko

Paty: mucho gusto, pasen por favor

La pequeña les había llevado un poco de café y esta les había estado platicando de lo bueno que era Dante como Cazador

Grell: y dime a todo esto que hace una pequeña como tu aquí en este lugar

Paty: es fácil, sin mi este lugar sería un basurero, además Dante es mi padre desde hace unos meses

Yuko: vaya eso no lo vi, por lo visto es muy poderoso

La pequeña seguía platicando con ellas, cuando la puerta fue abierta de una patada, Paty no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya estaba en brazos de Dante y este apuntaba con Ivory a las personas que estaban ahí

Dante: ¿Qué demonios hace aquí un Shinigami y una maldita bruja?

Grell: bueno en primer lugar, puedes bajar esa cosa, que no hemos venido a hacerle daño a nadie, si quisiéramos dañar a la pequeña ya lo hubiéramos hecho tonto

Dante: no me importa, asi que largo de aquí antes de que los llene de plomo

Yuko: mi nombre es Yuko Ichihara y soy la Bruja Dimensional y él es Grell Sutcliff un Shinigami y si estamos aquí es porque necesitamos de tu ayuda al igual que la de tus colegas Lady y Trish

Dante: ¿Cómo saben de ellas? ¿Qué buscan aquí?

Yuko: si bajas tu arma y dejas que te expliquemos todo, lo comprenderás

Dante: si tratan de hacer una estupidez no me contendré en eliminarles

Grell: no le haremos daño a la niña ni a ti, solo escucha o mejor visto ve los Yuko tienen que mostrarte

Dante bajo su arma y se sentó en el sillón frente a ellos, sin bajar a Paty de su regazo pues no confiaba en ellos, Yuko invoco un espejo de agua y frente a Dante toda la historia se mostró, La llegada de Zero, el momento en el que se fue, los recuerdos de Grell y pudo ver la visión de Izazi, lo que había hecho la cazadora y lo que ellos estaban haciendo, habían pasado varias horas y el anochecer había llegado

Grell: todo lo que acabas de ver es verdad y el ultimo pergamino mostraba que los necesitamos de aliados, es por ello que hemos venido a buscarte, necesitamos de su ayuda

Yuko: sabemos que es difícil de creer pero si no nos ayudas, el futuro para todos sera inexistente y solo ese mal sera el único en existir

Dante veía a Paty profundamente dormida, se levantó y la llevo a su habitacion y bajo nuevamente, una vez de nuevo en el sillón saco su celular y marco un número

Dante: Lady… no tengo tiempo de estupideces esta vez, esto es serio, regresa al DMC es urgente

Lady: para que tengas esa seriedad asi debe ser, iré de inmediato llegare en unas dos horas

Dante: bien, date prisa

Dante colgó y procedió a marcar otro número y paso lo mismo aquella mujer le había dicho que llegaría en unas dos horas, le marco finalmente a Morrison y este le dijo que llegaría en veinte minutos

Dante: ya les he marcado y no tardaran en llegar, pero esto es muy riesgoso y como pudieron notar Paty es ahora mi hija adoptiva y no puedo permitirme el dejarla sola o abandonarla

Grell: no te preocupes por eso, Ciel sabrá que hacer para ayudarte, a todos les ha dado algo a cambio, algo a lo que no se pueden negar

Dante los miro extraño, pues eso ultimo no lo había entendido, Morrison había llegado y pocas horas después ambas mujeres hicieron su aparición, veían que Dante tenía una cara seria, una que mostraba muy pocas veces lo cual decía que lo que esas dos personas quisieran era serio

Yuko procedió nuevamente a mostrarles todo, al terminar ya casi era de día, todos tenian expresiones serias, sabían que esas dos personas no mentían

Dante: ahora ustedes deciden, por mi parte yo iré con ese Conde y me llevare a Paty, pero no puedo responder por ustedes, asi que tomen su decisión

Lady: supongo que no hay más remedio que ayudar, asi que pueden contar conmigo, exterminar demonios es lo mío

Trish: lo mismo digo, asi que iré

Morrison: supongo que puedo ayudar en algo, ya no soy tan joven como antes pero de algo puedo ayudar

Dante: bien, ya está dicho les ayudaremos

Grell: bien, entonces partiremos de inmediato, Yuko abre el portal

Dante subió a su habitacion y tomo a Paty quien aun dormía, todos listos entraron al portal y Dante dijo unas palabras extrañas a lo cual pudieron sentir un gran estruendo, Dante había roto un sello para destruir el DMC, a los pocos segundos se encontraban en una enorme Mansión, siguieron a Yuko y a Grell hasta un patio donde estaba un joven de unos 18 años, de cabello negro azulado, piel blanca y un ojo azul, pues el otro era tapado por un parche

Ciel: veo que tuvieron éxito, dejen presentarme soy el Conde Ciel Phantomhive y están mi mansión, asi que sean bienvenidos, los que están entrenando son Rido Kuran, Alucard y su pupilo Ichiru Kiryuu, hermano gemelo de Zero Kiryuu

Dante: un gusto, ellas son Lady y Trish, él es Morrison y esta pequeña es Paty

Ciel: Maylene, lleva a la niña a una de las recamaras y adecúala para ella, has lo mismo para los demás, pueden seguir a Maylene para que tomen un baño y descansen, ya tendremos tiempo de platicar sobre todo

Asi lo hicieron pues en verdad estaban cansados, al día siguiente Dante pudo ver que Paty se encontraba jugando en el gran jardín de la mansión con un chico de cabellos dorados, al parecer ambos plantaban flores, pasaron al comedor donde estaban todos y desayunaron, al terminar pasaron a la sala y una vez ahí procedieron a explicarles lo que harían

Ciel: verán Lady tiene que buscar ciertos artefactos que necesitara Yuko en el futuro para mandar a Zero al pasado para conocerme a mí y a Sebastián, esta es la lista de lo que necesitara Yuko

Lady: ahora entiendo porque estamos en esta época, solo aquí podremos encontrar todo, Morrison me apoyara en la búsqueda

Ciel: de acuerdo, una vez que tengan todo, regresaran a la mansión, Dante y Trish, deben saber que mi Madre por alguna extraña casualidad puede detectar a los demonios, asi que los enviaremos a una época en la que está en una Academia de nombre Cross, (aquí Yuko les cuenta todo lo que ha pasado Zero) ahí encontraran a Hannah Anafeloz una Demonio poderosa que hasta ahora ha sido la guardiana de mi madre, una vez que lleguen ahí entréguenle esta carta, deberán entrenar por 10 años todo lo que puedan pues sera cuando todo de comienzo, 300 años es lo que deben aguantar, pues es lo que dura el hechizo para que podamos estar presentes

Dante: ¿Qué pasa con Paty?

Ciel: por ella no te preocupes, a cambio de tu ayuda, le daremos a la pequeña un poco del "agua de la Vida", ¿eso está bien como pago para ti?

Dante: es un pago justo, ¿Cuándo partimos?

Yuko: hoy mismo

Yuko les explico en que momento llegarían y que tanto como Morrison, Paty y Lady llegarían un mes después, Ciel le dio el frasco a Paty quien lo bebió y tomo uno de los que Hannah le había dejado y se lo dio a Lady todos pudieron sentir el cambio de aura, Lady ahora era Demonio en su totalidad y Paty tambien, Ciel le ofreció uno a Morrison pero le dijo que debía beberlo cuando estuviera en el futuro, asi que Morrison lo guardo muy bien

Yuko procedió a abrir los portales faltantes, Luze y Luka que habían regresado con su ejército fueron sellados en una de las puertas, ahora los Gemelos Opast solo deberían esperar a ser despertados, Dante y Trish fueron enviados al futuro

… **.CERCANIAS DE LA ACADEMIA CROSS**

Hannah: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Dante: oye, cálmate, toma esta carta te la envía Ciel

Hannah tomo la carta mientras Dante y Trish se sentaban cerca de unas piedras y esperaban a que la demonesa los guiara hasta donde estaba Zero

 _ **Para: Hannah**_

 _ **Querida Hannah estas personas son las encargadas de entrenar a mi madre, sus nombres son Dante Sparda hijo del Caballero Oscuro Sparda y Trish una demonio regente del relámpago, necesito que los lleves a la Academia Cross ellos deben salvar a mi madre del ataque de un Demonio, tú debes seguir en las sombras y exactamente en 10 años todo se desatara y mi madre sera atacada es ahí donde por fin podrás aparcar frente a él y serás su guardia personal hasta el momento en el que lleguemos, tendrán que esperar y resistir a partir de hoy 310 años, estoy seguro que lo lograran, esta es la última vez que sabrán de nosotros, Dante lleva las almas que necesitaras, regalo de Grell, suerte y cuídense**_

 _ **Ciel Phantomhive**_

Hannah: entiendo, la academia Cross no está lejos hay que darnos prisa, cualquier cosa que necesiten solo digan mi nombre y estaré presente, iré aun hostal del pueblo ahí tendré todas las cosas que necesiten listas

… **ACADEMIA CROSS**

Zero se encontraba apilando varios de los escombros cuando un ser de aspecto robusto, piel oscura y escamosa había aparecido frente a él para atacarlo, sin embargo, había podido esquivar por muy poco el ataque de aquel ser y justo antes de que volviera a atacarle un fuerte disparo dio en la cabeza de aquella criatura desintegrándolo, de entre los arboles salió un hombre de cabello blanco, ojos azules, llevaba puesto un pantalón y saco rojo, una camiseta cuello de tortuga negra, botas negras tipo militares y gabardina roja, a su lado una mujer, de cabellos largos rubios, ojos azules, llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros ajustados y un top negro, ambos con pistolas y el hombre en su espalda llevaba una espada

…: Hola chico, espero que el esbirro no te haya hecho daño

Zero:….

…: Oye acaso te han comido la lengua los ratones o estas sorprendido por lo sexy que soy

Zero: ¿quiénes son ustedes? Y quien te crees para decir que eres sexy, para mi eres solo un fanfarrón, creído

…: no le hagas caso a este idiota, lo siento, mi nombre es Trish y este petulante que se cree un adonis se llama Dante, ¿estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada ese esbirro?

Zero: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Zero Kiryuu, estoy bien, afortunadamente esquive su ataque

Dante: vaya para ser solo un niñato lo esquivaste bastante bien

Zero: no soy un niñato, para tu información tengo 19 años

Trish: Dante ya déjalo tranquilo, en verdad eres insoportable, no le hagas caso Zero, ya te lo dije es solo un idiota

Zero: ¿qué era esa cosa? Digo ya me dijeron que se llama esbirro… ¿pero qué es?

Dante: es un demonio de bajo nivel, pero peligroso, sus garras sueltan un veneno que puede matarte en cuestión de horas sino se atiende

Cross estaba en su oficina leyendo algunas cartas que le habían llegado de solicitudes para los nuevos estudiantes, entre ellas una carta de Kaname en donde le anunciaba su próximo enlace matrimonial con Yuuki, el cual se llevaría a cabo un mes después del nombramiento de Zero como presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores, sin embargo el disparo de una pistola llamo su atención, así que tomo su katana y salió corriendo en dirección de donde se había producido el sonido, desde el ultimo problema con Sara ya no lo pensaba dos veces, por lo cual había optado por volver a empuñar su Katana, cuando llego pudo ver a Zero en el suelo y frente a él una mujer y un hombre, el cual tenía en una de sus manos una pistola, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces arremetió contra él.

Dante esquivo el ataque de un hombre de cabellos castaño claro largo, de ojos color miel, su mirada era seria y podría paralizar a quien fuera, mostraba una seriedad y seguridad que jamás había visto, nuevamente aquel hombre volvía a atacarle y por su parte Dante tuvo que sacar su espada para poder defenderse, en verdad era fuerte ese hombre

Cross: ¿quién eres y porque has atacado a mi hijo?

Dante: espere un momento, no he atacado a su hijo, todo lo contrario

Zero: Papá espera, no me han hecho nada, me salvo de un demonio que me ataco

Cross: ¿un demonio?

Cross envaino nuevamente su Katana y levanto a Zero, escuchando lo que había pasado, disculpándose por haberlo atacado, haciéndoles pasar a su oficina

Cross: lamento mucho lo que ha pasado, pero siendo honestos hemos pasado por algunas cuestiones que nos hacen dudar

Trish: lo entendemos, no se preocupe Cross-san, a decir verdad podemos notar que tuvieron serios problemas

Dante: además de que en ese lugar el olor a vampiro era bastante fuerte

Cross: ¿cómo pudiste oler la sangre de los vampiros?

Dante: es muy fácil, soy un "Cambión", en palabras fáciles un hibrido, mitad humano, mitad demonio así que mi olfato es bastante bueno para distinguir a los seres que habitan este mundo, además el chico también puedo notar que es vampiro

Zero: así es, fui convertido, pero soy un Cazador de Vampiros

Cross: pero díganme, como es que han seguido a ese demonio hasta aquí

Trish: Morrison un "agente" que tenemos fue contactado por un cliente para que pudiéramos eliminar al demonio que estaba causando problemas

Dante: el lugar de dónde venimos es Fortuna y ahí tenemos nuestra agencia se llama Devil May Cry, pero hay algo que me ha dejado de alguna manera sorprendido, el chico tiene un poder innato, pero veo que no lo usas al 100% ¿por qué?

Zero: no entiendo a que se refieren

Trish: se refiere a que tienes capacidades, para detectar a los demonios, de lo contrario no habrías podido esquivar su ataque, pero no pudiste reaccionar con el segundo

Cross: Zero siempre ha sido considerado dentro de la Asociación de Cazadores como el más fuerte que ha habido hasta ahora, pero siempre ha tenido un sexto sentido para sentir ciertas cosas

Dante: dime una cosa chico ¿no te gustaría explotar esas habilidades?

Zero: ¿cómo podría hacerlo?

Trish: entrenando claro está, nosotros podemos enseñarte, podemos entrenarte, supongo que tienes habilidades con la magia

Cross: claro que no, solo habilidades de cazador

Zero: de hecho papá… si manejo cierto tipo de magia que me enseño papá cuando era niño, nos enseñó a Ichiru y a mí y dejo un libro de hechizos para nosotros pero solo puedo utilizar algunos

Cross: ¿y por qué jamás lo dijiste Zero?

Zero: lo siento, es solo que no lo creí conveniente

Cross: y Yagari sabe algo de eso

Zero: no, supongo que no

Dante: entonces que dices, quieres que te entrenemos

Zero: ¿qué quieren a cambio, nunca nada es gratis?

Trish: qué tal que nos dejen quedar aquí, ¿esta es una academia cierto? Así que no solo te entrenaremos que les parece dejarnos ser profesores, así nuestra estadía no sería gratuita

Cross: eso me parece perfecto, las clases comenzaran en unos meses y necesitaremos nuevos profesores, pero díganme qué tipo de clases son las que pueden manejar

Dante: Trish es un genio en las matemáticas y la física, yo puedo con historia y literatura

Cross: materias perfectas, por mí no hay ningún problemas ¿qué dices hijo?

Zero: supongo que está bien

Dante: perfecto ¿qué te parece comenzar mañana mismo con el entrenamiento?

Zero: muy bien, podemos llevarlo a cabo en las instalación de la Asociación, por ahora Yagari es el presidente así que puedo hablar con él para postergar mi mando

Cross: eso no se podrá Zero, sin embargo, se puede llevar a cabo la ceremonia y puedes seguir tu entrenamiento dejando a Yagari en cargo suplementario, así no habrá ningún problema, recuerda que Yagari no puede firmar los nuevos acuerdos, esos los tendrás que firmar tú, pues El Nuevo Consejo Vampírico así lo hará

Zero: de acuerdo, aún faltan 3 meses para mi nombramiento

Cross: bien entonces vengan conmigo, les mostrare sus habitaciones y pueden tomarse su tiempo para arreglar su traslado, supongo que se estarán quedando en algún sitio

Dante: si, nos hemos quedado en una posada, más tarde iremos por nuestras cosas y le avisare a Morrison para que envié nuestras cosas, una cosa más, tengo otra socia se llama María pero le llamamos Lady al igual tengo a mi cuidado a una pequeña de nombre Paty, habría algún problema si pudieran venir, Lady también podría dar clases y le aseguro que Paty sabe comportarse

Cross: no hay ningún problema, que edad tiene la pequeña

Dante: Paty tiene 10 años, se puede decir que es mi protegida

Cross: bueno supongo que puedo darle clases, hasta que esté en edad para poder entrar a la academia

Dante: se lo agradezco mucho

Cross: bien, estas serán sus habitaciones, y la de la srita. Lady será la que le sigue y la pequeña se quedara en casa con nosotros, ahí solo estamos Zero y Yo y bueno Yagari cuando se llega a quedar, por ahora los dejamos y pueden ir al pueblo por sus cosas

… **DE REGRESO AL PASADO**

Paty: entonces cuando veré a Dante

Ciel: sera muy poco tiempo solo mientras Lady encuentra lo que Yuko necesitara, asi que por mientras puedes estar aquí y hacer lo que quieras, te aseguro que veras a tu padre lo antes posible

Por su parte Yuko encerró a William en uno de los portales, las cosas estaban por llegar a su fin

Yuko: ya está todo listo, Ciel vierte este líquido en el lago y haz que salten Rido, Shizuka e Ichiru, cuando se halla cerrado, vierte este otro y en este deberán ir Victoria y su padre al igual que todos los aliados que ellos hayan juntado, y este es para Sebastián y para ti, es tiempo de que nosotros partamos, no podemos seguir más tiempo aquí, el sello que puse esta por romperse y no podemos arriesgarnos

Ciel: entiendo, suerte y nos veremos en el futuro

Grell: no vemos Conde, tengan cuidado

Ciel: adiós Grell ustedes descansen y acumulen toda la energia que necesitaran

De esa forma Yuko abrió el portal y los Shinigamis partieron, abrió el segundo y ella partió. Un mes después Ciel abrió el portal y tanto Lady, Morrison y Paty partieron, Dos años más pasaron e Ichiru ya estaba listo, ahora sabia lo mismo que su hermano, era tiempo de partir, por lo cual Ciel virtio el contenido de la botella y Rido, Shizuka, Ichiru y María partieron, virtio el segundo y Seras Victoria al igual que su padre y su ejército partieron tambien

Sebastián: creo que tambien ha llegado nuestro turno hijo

Ciel: lo sé, pero iras tú primero, yo tengo que terminar unos asuntos y tengo que destruir la Mansión

Sebastián: de acuerdo pero ten mucho cuidado

Con esas palabras Sebastián salto a la fuente y Ciel se quedó aun tenia cosas que hacer, procedió a entrar a su despacho y marco un número, dos dias después, la Mansión había explotado, Ciel y Soma se encontraban en un barco rumbo a Japón junto con todos sus sirvientes, una vez ahí, buscaron el lugar donde estaría la Academia Cross en el futuro y con ayuda de un sello escondieron un gran arsenal de armas que habían mandado a hacer en base a una muestra de una munición que habían robado de Alucard y habían tomado un arma de Victoria de la cual mandaron hacer una réplica y asi tener listo el arsenal, el cual ahora estaba escondido bajo un gran sello

Soma: se llevaran una gran sorpresa hermanito

Ciel: asi es, esto es algo que no se esperan y todo gracias a Mokona

Soma: más bien a Izazi, que fue la que le dio la idea

Ciel: asi es, ahora bien es tiempo de que nosotros partamos, ya hicimos todo lo que podíamos hacer

Agni: mas no se puede hacer señoritos, el arsenal es enorme, Espadas, Katanas, Pistolas de energia de purificación, pistolas como la Casull del joven Alucard, entre otras mas

Ciel: por cierto Agni, sabes cómo podremos deshacernos de esa neblina que les está causando problemas

Agni: asi es, busque en todos los pergaminos antiguos y fuimos gasta un templo en Blaneisha y ahí encontramos un antiguo escrito que dejo un sagrado, en el cual se habla sobre la neblina del Trasgo y como anularla, nos llevó mucho tiempo encontrar todo lo que necesitábamos pero al final aquí está todo

Ciel: bien colócalo en este baúl, le colocare los mismos sellos y esperaremos a ser invocados, ahora todos tomen el líquido de los frascos, es tiempo de marcharnos y dormir

Todos tomaron el líquido de los frascos, Ciel coloco los sellos y virtio el último contenido del frasco en un lago y entraron…. Ahora solo debían esperar

… **.FIN DE LA HISTORIA CONTADA POR GRELL**

… **.PRESENTE (FUTURO 3 DIAS DESPUES DE QUE REGRESO ZERO)**

Grell: y eso es lo que paso Zero

Ciel: y eso fue lo que yo hice, Izazi se lo dijo a Mokona el día que tus sellos se rompieron en el lago es por eso que Soma, Agni, Maylene, Bard, Finny y Snake siguen con vida, además de que Agni sabe cómo anular la neblina de Yuuki

Yuko: ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso ustedes descubrieron como anularla?

Ciel: asi es, el único que puede hacerlo es Agni, además debajo de la Academia dejamos un arsenal enorme de armas, municiones y no sé qué tanta cosa más, para ayudarlos, sabíamos que a este punto de la historia no habría mucho y que Alucard por más que renovara el corazón de la fundición, el material madre tardaría en hacer nuevas armas

Soma: asi es, después de que regrese a mi país natal, entre Ciel y yo formamos una nueva empresa la cual fusionamos y la cual era solo una fachada para lo que realmente estábamos haciendo, en mi país mandamos a fabricar las espadas y Katanas de plata y un material muy especial y muy resistente llamado Mirra de cielo

Yuko: pero ese mineral dejo de existir hace miles de años

Soma: eso se les hizo creer, mi país era el único que sabía dónde estaba ese material, asi que todas las armas están hechas de la misma forma

Zero: ¿entonces hay armas que podemos usar?

Ciel: asi es mamá

Dante: vaya ingenio el tuyo Conde, sí que supiste engañar a la bruja, ahora veo porque su cara de desconcierto a verlos a todos

Alucard: este joven es de una mente ágil y diabólica, ahora entiendo porque es maldita cazadora lo eligió a él como estratega para todo esto

Ichiru: si y tambien ahora sé porque hizo que Alucard y Rido me entrenaran de esa forma, de verdad eres un pequeño demonio, tambien sufrí con el entrenamiento de Luka, Luze y Sebastián

Ciel: tenías que desarrollar todo tu poder y estar a la altura de mi madre o no serviría de nada

Zero se levantó hasta donde estaban sus pequeños hijos y los abrazo con fuerza, ambos jóvenes tambien lo hacían, pues en verdad habían extrañado tanto a Zero, a su madre

Zero: no saben lo feliz que estoy, gracias a ustedes tengo a Ichiru nuevamente, y los tengo a ustedes mis niños, además nos han dado una gran ayuda

Yuko: bueno yo no diría que los tienes cariño… Grell está omitiendo pequeñas cositas

Zero: ¿Qué cosas?

Ante aquellas palabras de Yuko, cuatro personas estaban tragando duramente, y eso que dos no sabían lo aterrador que Zero podría ser

Sebastián: Yuko tal vez puedas decirlo después, es mejor ir y sacar las armas

Yuko: pero que de malo tiene, digo ya le estamos contados las cosas, solo hay que terminar de decirle todooooo

Sebastián: no creo que…

Zero: Yuko, dime que más paso y no omitas nada

Yuko: bueno cariño, veras, resulta que Lord Sesshomaru aquí presente marco a tu pequeño como a su hembra y ya le quito su castidad…. Ah tambien olvidaba decirte que Dante es el esposito de Ichiru…. ah cierto y Alucard quiere quitarle su castidad a Kaname

Zero: ¿algo más?

Yuko: aaah si ahora que recuerdo… Agni tomo a Soma como esposo tambien, cierto y Rido está interesado en hacer su esposo a Kaito, si eso es todo cariño

Zero estaba con la cabeza gacha, pero su aura era oscura, Sebastián, Sesshomaru, Dante, Agni, Rido y Alucard estaban asustados, definitivamente Zero los mataría

Zero: ¡SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! MALDITO DEMONIO ESTUPIDO, ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS PERMITIDO QUE TOCARAN A MIS BEBES Y A MI HERMANITO? ACASO ERES UN DEMONIO INEPTO QUE NO PUDO CUIDAR DE ELLOS, SERA MEJOR QUE CORRAS MALDITO DEMONIO DE PACOTILLA…. DANTEEEEEEEEEE TU MISERABLE COMO OSASTE PONERLE LAS MANOS ENCIMA A MI PEQUEÑO HERMANITO, TE VOY A CASTRAR… Y TU MALDITO CHUPASANGRE ¿COMO ESTA ESO DE QUE QUIERES TOCAR A KANAME-NII?... Y TU MALDITO PERRO VOY A CORTARTE LOS MALDITOS ****** POR HABER TOCADO A MI PEQUEÑO CIEL… AGNI TU DEGENERADO… SERA MEJOR QUE TODOS USTEDES ESTEN LISTOS PARA MORIR… IDIOTAS IMBECILES, Y TU MALDITO RIDO ESPERO QUE ESTES LISTO PARA MORIR POR SEGUNDA VEZ

Sebastián: cariño… cálmate por favor…

Kaname: ¿Cómo que cariño, porque le dices a si a Zero?

GRELL: ¿Cómo que porque?, Zero es su esposo

Yagari: COMO ES ESO DE QUE ZERO ESTA CASADO Y QUE ESTE CHUPASANGRE QUIERA A KAITO DE ESPOSO

Cross: por fin voy a ser abueloooooooooooo y tendré muchooooooooos nietoooooooooooos kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Yagari: CAYATE CROSS Y NO SALGAS CON ESTUPIDECES, QUE YO LOS MATO A USTEDES

Yuko: es cierto Kaname-sama, debe saber usted que Sebastián es el esposo de Zerito y que tambien ya tomo su castidad

Kaname: MALDITO DEMONIO, VOY A MATARTE POR HABER TOCADO A MI PEQUEÑO HERMANO

Todos miraban a Yuko con cara de "me las vas a pagar" pero al sentir el aura de Kaname, Yagari y Zero sabrían seria su fin, todos salieron de la sala dejando a su suerte a esos "idiotas" al salir Yagari, Kaname y Zero todos se asomaron y vieron algo espeluznante, definitivamente no era bueno hacerlos enojar….

… **.. Más tarde en la sala nuevamente**

Zero: escúchame bien Sesshomaru, me importa muy poco tu maldito título, le eres infiel a mi bebé, lo maltratas o tan siquiera lo haces llorar y te matare de una forma lenta y dolorosa, me has entendido y ahora dime ¿de quién es tu hija?... Agni lo mismo va para ti, lastima a mi bebé y te pasara lo mismo, Dante tú te casaras con mi hermano bajo las leyes de los cazadores y lo mismo va para ti haz infeliz a mi hermanito y me las vas a pagar y tu Alucard ni se te ocurra violar a Kaname, si quieres algo con el sera solo si Kaname lo quiere, si lo obligas a algo lo que mi ancestro te hizo sera nada en comparación con lo que yo te hare y tu Rido es la misma advertencia ¿lo entendieron imbéciles calenturientos?

Sesshomaru: si y le juro que su hijo es lo más importante para mí, mi cachorra es mi hija por unión de sangre, era cachorra de humanos pero asesinaron a su familia y me quede con ella

Agni: lo lamento Zero-sama, pero no pude esperar, pero le juro que honrare siempre a su hijo y nunca le faltare en nada

Dante: con tal de que no me mates y no dejes viudo a tu hermano hare lo que dices, además de que lo amo por sobre todo y es lo más importante de mi vida

Alucard: entonces espero que Kaname acepte mi cortejo y si el acepta ser mi esposo usted sera el primero en saberlo

Rido: se de lo que eres capaz Zero, pero hablo enserio al decir que me gusta tu hermano Kaito y tambien espero tu aprobación para el cortejo al igual que la aprobación de Yagari

Zero: bien me voy a descansar y Sebastián…. NO estas invitado a mi habitacion

Kaname: voy contigo Zero, lo que menos quiero es ser violado por un estúpido vampiro

Kaito: ah no, a mí no me dejan solo, yo tambien voy con ustedes y más ahora que sé que mi trasero corre peligro

Los tres salieron del lugar con dirección a la recamara de Zero, al parecer Zero tendría castigado a Sebastián y los otros dos se protegerían con Zero

Yagari: sí que la han hecho bien imbéciles, no hace falta decir que Zero está molesto, en fin ya no hay nada que hacer, sus habitaciones están lista, sera mejor que descansen, pronto empezaremos a planear las estrategias

Con el despertar de todos, la apertura de las puertas y las nuevas sorpresas, todo daba comienzo, un giro inesperado estaba por darse y pronto la batalla más grande de todos los tiempos estaba por llevarse acabo

… **CASTILLO OSCURO**

Grassil: Yuuki ¿Cómo va nuestro ejército?

Yuuki: ya casi está listo mi señor, pronto exterminaremos a todos los que se oponen a su reinado

Grassil: he sentido una ola de energia, pero ha desaparecido

Yuuki: no debe preocuparse mi señor, ha de ser alguna otra tonta estrategia para tratar de derrotarlo, soltare más de mi neblina y forzare sus barreras para que estas sigan de una vez por todas

Grassil: recuerda que cuando los hayas derrotado, tú recompensa sera Kuran Kaname

Yuuki: lo se mi señor, es usted tan bondadoso, pronto traeré sus cabezas ante usted y usted gobernara toda la tierra

Nadie sabe lo que ha pasado, pues Zero y sus aliados han logrado engañar al destino, ahora ellos tienen una ventaja y ni Yuuki ni Grassil saben de esta ¿Qué es lo que esta por pasar?


End file.
